


The Becoming of the Beast

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars- The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Medium Burn, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sith Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: Without Snoke to keep him in check, Kylo Ren runs rough-shod over the First Order with General Hux bearing the brunt of his anger. Insult to injury is the Supreme Leader’s waste of resources spent chasing mystical force lore across the galaxy.Kylo drags him to Korriban to search tombs for an artifact, pushing Hux to the breaking point. On the precipice of crumbling he awakens something that will shift that power dynamic and change his life forever.Amidst prophecies, Sith magic, power plays, and the promise of one ultimate weapon to end the war- love is found in an unexpected place.But is it real... and can they hold on to it?





	1. Secrets and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen in love with the idea of a Force sensitive Hux, and I sort of bent some lore from Legends to make it fit. The Sith stuff and mysticism referred to in here is mostly pretty spot on, with some liberties taken and maaaaybe I stole some stuff from the Supernatural fandom. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I promise to update and keep up with it <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr, lets be Kylux trash together! 
> 
> www.darlingofdathomir.tumblr.com

  
“Another waste of resources on a frivolous ghost hunt.” Hux mumbled as he followed Kylo down the ramp of the command shuttle.  
  
He hadn’t prepared for the harsh weather of Korriban and held a gloved hand up to shield his eyes from both the scorching sun and grit assailing his face. Kylo didn’t tell him _where_ they were going, just that he had to attend. Out of fear of mutiny, he constantly made sure that Hux was never too far from his side. At times he felt like a prisoner in his own army.   
  
He squinted at the towering orange cliffs, ancient carvings barely visible from the erosion of the wind. Once proud pillars were broken and toppled, their ruins peeking out from dunes. The aura of darkness still hung thick in the air, and he realized _that_ was the sinking feeling he got whenever Kylo was near. On the planet’s surface, the mystical power was even more potent, surrounding him on all sides. It was suffocating.  
  
  
In a split second he found himself face down in the sand as Kylo flung him to the ground and drug him to his heel. “I told you to stay with me, General.”  
  
  
Something had snapped in Kylo on Crait.  
  
  
The return back to the Finalizer that day was made in silence, and Kylo didn't leave his quarters for almost a week, only sending the most minimal replies out on his datapad. When he finally did emerge, there was a new edge of ruthlessness to his actions. Hux had become the usual recipient of his wrath, and yellowing bruises throbbed with a dull ache as he rose to his feet.  
  
“My apologies... Supreme Leader," he mumbled, more concerned with shaking the sand out of his overcoat than anything else.  
  
“If you can’t follow simple instructions, I don’t know how you assert to lead an army.”  
  
Hux cursed under his breath as he followed the dark figure into one of the many tombs that lined the base of the cliffs. The artwork that once adorned the walls had been plundered, and much of the masonry had begun to crumble. Subterranean creatures could be heard skittering just out of sight amongst the rubble, and a cold draft whistled through from the depths. Kylo had said something about a lost Sith prophecy; more bizarre mysticism that Hux wrote off as nonsense. In his experience, the force seemed to only exist so it could rend people to shreds, nothing more than a weapon that drove those who could wield it to the edge of madness.  
  
_An affliction with a cult following; their members clinging to lore in an attempt to demand greater meaning to their existence. Pathetic.  
  
_ To his chagrin, the thoughts of disdain echoed a little too loudly in his mind. Kylo stopped abruptly, spinning on heel to snatch him into the air and hold him by his throat.  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t understand, _cur_ .” he snarled through clenched teeth. “You are so far beneath it, that it will forever be out of your grasp. You will wait for me outside. You don’t deserve to be in here.” Kylo slung him to the ground with a thud and continued on, using the force to open an elaborate door at the end of the hallway, quickly disappearing inside.  
  
Hux waited, splayed out on the floor, till the ancient door closed behind him. With a sigh, he pushed himself up, glad to soon be free from the murky tomb. In his musing though, he hadn’t been paying attention to the path they’d taken. After wandering down a few winding hallways, it seemed he was hopelessly lost. He leant against the wall, only to stumble through a small panel that swung open, revealing a narrow stairwell behind it. Though he was sure he didn’t remember any stairs, there was a faint gleam of sunlight trickling in from the other side. It took some effort, but he was able to manually open the door at the end just enough to squeeze past, only to find he was on _top_ off the cliff.  
  
“Isn’t this just kriffing perfect.” he hissed. Between being trapped under the oppressive sun and having to face Kylo’s wrath for failing to follow instructions, there was just no winning.  
  
He walked to the edge of the cliff, staring down at the ship below. Everything seemed so _small_ from up there. Forever caught in the daily grind of running the huge military machine and handling Kylo’s tempestuous demeanor, Hux never really took the time to stop and simply regard everything around him.  
  
Where there should have been pride, a soul crushing misery instead punched a hole through his chest. He was still _only_ a General, even though this was the army he and his father had built. The title of Supreme Leader was essentially stolen from him (though he found Grand Marshal preferable and less dramatic) and rather than respect, he was simply another one of the masses for Kylo Ren to torment. His hand drifted up to squeeze a particularly deep bruise on his upper arm, the pain a physical totem of his never-ending suffering.   
  
For a brief moment he considered stepping off the cliff and freeing himself from it all.  
  
  
“My death wouldn’t even matter. I fear I’m a broken man.” he whispered into the winds.  
  
  
Actually hearing those words spoken sparked anger in his heart and he clenched his fists, turning away from the edge.  
  
“No, I’m _General of the First Order_ , the most fearsome military force in the history of the galaxy!” he snarled to himself. “You will _not_ forget who you are. It’s only a matter of time until that creature gets himself killed, and then you will be there to take your rightful place.” He marched back to the stairs to find a way out when something in the distance caught his eye.  
  
Unless it was a trophy from war he generally found the collection of old relics pointless. Standing in the swirling sands, though, he found himself inexplicably drawn to the glimmer. As he neared it became apparent that it was a structure. It too was heavily dilapidated, much like everything else on the planet, but was decidedly more plain the other tombs below; just a small building of simple sandstone with a metal door. It was likely that lever beside it didn’t work, but he felt compelled to try. Sweat gathered on his brow as he cleared some of the fallen rocks out of the way. Despite the heat he left his coat on, as it served decent protection from the harsh winds. A sharp edge cut his palm and he yelped at the sting, blood oozing from the slice across his soft leather glove.  
  
“This is ridiculous, as I’m bad as that idiot below, what the hell am I even doing?" He mumbled. He had made some clearance beneath the lever, though, and pushed it as far as he could. It shouldn’t have been enough to do anything but the doors flew open, surprisingly fast considering their state, to reveal a low lit room. He wouldn't have expected technology this old to work at all, especially given the harsh environment.  
  
It appeared to have been safe from scavengers, a thick layer of dust coating the walls suggested no one had entered in ages. Seven metal panels in the walls reached from floor to ceiling with macabre scenes engraved into them, seeming to tell a story that was lost to the culture here before. The middle panel was gold, the scene hard to make out in the low light. A simple sarcophagus sat before it in the center of the room, the harsh runes of High Sith carved into the top of it. He ran his bloody hand down the markings, hypnotized- as if he stared at them long enough they’d suddenly make sense.  
  
“Open it.”  
  
Hux jumped at the voice, spinning around to see a woman standing behind him. Golden eyes stared back, hair that was almost white was elaborately plaited around her head. She wore a simple black dress with a crimson sash cinched at the waist, and an amused expression on her face.  
  
“Who are you? How- where did you come from?”  
  
She strolled over to his side, smiling up at him. “You came in here because you were looking for something. It’s in there. Open it.”  
  
His gut told him something was very wrong with all this, but curiosity got the best of him. He braced himself and pushed the lid of the sarcophagus open to reveal a desiccated corpse within, a golden lightsaber clutched in skeletal fingers.  
  
“Take it, that’s what you came for.”  
  
He grimaced in disgust, but reached in and gently pried it free, staring at it in awe. “How did you know this was here?”  
  
“Oh, I know _a lot_ of things- like that you need help.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” he replied indignantly.  
  
“You need my help with Kylo Ren, and I’m strong with the force. I believe we each have something to offer the other.”  
  
“Excellent. That’s _exactly_ what I need, more force users destroying my ship and my sanity with it.”  
  
She placed a hand to his chest. Or at least that’s what it looked like- he couldn’t feel a thing.  
  
“You know it’s true. I could feel your suffering.” She looked down at the remains in the sarcophagus. “It was enough to wake me.”  
  
His eyes shot down and saw the corpse was dressed in similar attire with the same shockingly light hair.  
  
“Ah. I see. This is how it happens, then. I’ve gone mad and now I’m seeing ghosts. Perhaps Kylo Ren makes more sense to me now.” He tucked the saber into an inner pocket and rushed to the other side to push the lid back shut.  
  
“Shh, you’re not a broken man- I can feel the strength in you.”  
  
“I know I’m not!” he shouted “And in fact, that’s proof you’re nothing more than a figment of my imagination- I said that to myself, _alone_.”  
  
“No, you whispered it to me.” she moved aggressively to block the exit to the tomb, her voice melodic enough to sound like a sing-song  as she continued, “I saw the thousands that fear him, the army he stole from you. I can feel the bruises painted across your skin, I can see the hollowness in you, as you sit behind your desk, broken heart giving bones barely a breath to rest...." and then the melody broke, but she continued on with painful honesty.  
  
"You aren’t working, you’re _mourning._ The dread of that man clings to you every waking moment and not even in your dreams are you spared from his shadow. Let me in. Let me help you. You want him gone, yes? You want respect and the position that you _deserve_ , yes? ”  
  
What he thought was his subconscious had flayed him to the bone in the soft, lilting voice of a woman. He stared into the glowing eyes that seemed to be shining their light into the darkest corners of his mind.   
  
“Y-yes.” he choked, breath hard to come by between the suffocating heat and the lump rising in his throat.  
  
“Good.”  
  
She disappeared just as a roaring sound filled his ears. Afraid the noise was the building threatening to come down around him he ran from the tomb, struggling to pump his legs through the sinking sands. Before he could make it back to the stairwell he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Pinpricks danced across his skin as if he were being electrocuted, and the world seemed to spin. Familiar darkness edged on his consciousness and he looked up to see Kylo Ren emerging from below.  
  
As quickly as it came, it was gone. Kylo stalked over, grabbed him by the collar of his coat and yanked him up to his feet.  
  
“What were you doing up here? What did I tell you?”  
  
“I got lost, I… I...” Hux slipped from consciousness before he could finish his sentence.  
-  
  
He woke with a start in the medical bay back on the Finalizer, wincing at the throbbing ache in his head.  
  
“General, sir, you need to lay back down. You had a terrible heat stroke on the planet. We’re lucky there won’t be any lasting effects, but you may feel slightly nauseated or uncoordinated for the next few days.”  
  
“How long have I been here?”  
  
“Two days. Part of it was sedation, to help you heal faster.”  
  
“Ridiculous.” Hux grumbled and went to stand, but the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s not a suggestion. I’ll monitor your vitals for a few hours, and as long as they’re steady I can let you return to light work. Heat injuries are _not_ to be underestimated.”  
  
He sighed and laid back in the bed, trying to piece together the last moments before his black out as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Well that explains the delusions.” He remembered his strange interaction with the ‘ghost’ in the tomb, and was glad to see he wasn’t truly losing his mind after all.  
  
The relief was short lived when a dark figure entered the room.  
  
“General Hux, I see you’re recovering. Had I not found you when I did you’d be dead.”  
  
Hux closed his eyes and sighed, the thought of Ren carrying in his arms made him ill. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.”  
  
“Why were you up there? If my General is about to throw himself from a cliff I need to have another ready to take his place.”  
  
Hux pushed himself into a sitting position to glare at the man looming over the foot of his bed. Despite the pounding in his temple, he managed to speak- but it wasn’t the words he’d intended to come out of his mouth.  
  
“The tomb of Invicta Cannoun, but I suppose that wasn’t on your list, was it.”  
  
“Are you mocking me General?” he stormed to the side of the bed, grabbing his jaw with a massive gloved hand, forcing him to look up. For a moment he thought gold eyes stared back at him, but when he blinked they were the same ice blue as always.  
  
“No, Supreme leader. My head, I, I need to rest.”  
  
Kylo released him roughly, “Find me when you are recovered.” and with that he left, leaving Hux to collapse back onto the pillows, lamenting his horrible luck. He had no idea where the name came from, perhaps in his mental state he _was_ mocking him.  
  
“Stars know there are a million things I’d choose to harp on instead of _that_ . I’d at least make it worth the punishment.” he dragged his hands down his face, “And now I’m talking to myself. Perhaps I can at least tend to some work while I’m stuck here like an invalid.”  
  
He heard his holopad buzz in the pocket of his great coat earlier, hung on a peg near the bed. He tried to reach for it, but was a few inches short. It didn’t matter, though- it flew into his hand.  
  
He yelped, recoiling as if it had bitten him. One of the nurses rushed in “Is everything alright, General?”  
  
“My, ah, yes, just pass me my coat.” She picked it up off the ground and handed it to him with a concerned look on her face. He was visibly shaken, and stared at it like she’d just put a live snake in his lap.  
  
“Are you _sure_ nothing is wrong General?”  
  
“I told you I’m fine, and unless you are telling me the doctor has released me there is nothing more you have to say that concerns me. Now go.”  
  
She shrunk back at the tirade and quickly slipped from the room.  
  
“Just more hallucinations from the heat,” he mumbled, as if hearing the words aloud would assuage the gnawing feeling that told him otherwise. “Ugh. I loathe desert planets.” He dusted sand to the floor before reaching into the hidden pockets on the interior of the jacket.  
  
_No. No no no no._ His heart froze as his fingers brushed against a cylindrical object. Hux closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, “This isn’t real. Stop it this instant you delusional creature.” Surely his mind was just _telling_ him that the holopad felt like a lightsaber.  
  
_Completely rational side effect of heat stroke. Phantom light sabers. Doesn’t sound mad at all._  
  
He took a deep breath before quickly yanking it from the folds of his coat. There was, in indisputable, physically tangible glory... and to his absolute horror… a lightsaber clutched in his hand. It was surprisingly polished despite its age, and elaborate designs engraved into the handle seemed to sparkle as they caught the light.  
  
A warning alarm beeped in the other room and the doctor came in, finger tapping irritatedly on her holopad. “Your heart rate is, well, the machines…” she drifted off when she saw the saber. “Is that...?”  
  
“I suppose I didn’t imagine grave robbing then. Ah. That’s good. Doctor, this stays between you and I, breathe a word of it to no one.”  
  
“Yes, absolutely not sir, I just- never mind, my holopad seems to be malfunctioning. Just give it a little bit longer and you should be free to go.”  
  
For a moment, Hux wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to leave; he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was somehow different after their trip to Korriban.  
\---  
  
Kylo looked up from his reading- there was a slight disturbance in the force. Now that he was the only force user aboard the ship, every sensation was magnified. He hadn’t found what he was looking for on the planet, and returned to pouring over the riddles in ancient texts, hoping to find some clue he missed.


	2. Fracturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feels good, doesn’t it."
> 
> Kylo can tell something's up, and Hux is totally oblivious to all of it.

  
After a good bit of grumbling the doctor finally released him to light duty. Hux checked the time to see that his scheduled shift on the bridge was to start in an hour and rushed to his quarters to shower and change uniforms, despite the doctor’s orders to wait till tomorrow. The events of the past two days were unsettling and he longed to get back into the calm of routine.  
  
_You aren’t working, you’re mourning._ The words of the hallucination echoed in his mind as he showered. He watched little grains of sand spiral down the drain, wishing it would take the memories of the unsettling incident with them. It was bad enough that he had to endure Ren's constant belittling and abuse in front of his men- to then spend 2 days passed out in the medbay just served to make him feel even more embarrassed.  
  
“Heat induced weakness. Of course going on one of Ren’s idiotic adventures would be the near death of me.” He used a towel to wipe the steam from the mirror, doing a double take at the reflection; for a second he thought he saw her face staring back.

“Perhaps I should return to the... no, no I’m fine. Hospital beds are tantamount to a prison.” He brushed his teeth, set his hair with a copious amount of gel, and went to retrieve a freshly pressed uniform. He sighed as he slipped his greatcoat over his shoulders, finally feeling like himself again... until he felt the extra weight in his right pocket.  
  
Hux held the saber out in front of him, wary of the power he held in his hands, wondering how many lives were taken at the end of its blade. His thumb brushed over a well-worn button, assuming by the wear that it must be the activator. He almost went to push it but his train of thought was interrupted by the ping of his alarm, warning him he had 10 minutes to make it to his post. Rather than leave it behind he tucked it back into the pocket of his coat. It was his own little secret, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he made his way down the halls. Granted, sword play was archaic and deadly accuracy with a blaster was his specialty; but the thought of striking down Kylo Ren in a saber battle was borderline arousing.  
  
When the bridge doors opened Hux wrinkled his nose to see Peavey manning it in his place.  
  
“General Hux, sir, Kylo Ren said you had _fallen_ unwell.” Hux had no patience for an ill attempt at humor, especially from someone he despised as much as that uniformed toad of a man.  
  
“I’m very clearly _not_ , thank you. A simple message to me would have spared you this waste of time. You’re dismissed.”  
  
_You're just as capable of sending a message as I am._ Peavey thought irritatedly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes "I beg your pardon? Well, perhaps the  _next_ message I send you will be reassignment to wild space if you can't hold your tongue. You are dismissed, Peavey. I don't want to have the misfortune of looking upon you for the remainder of the day."  
  
"Yes, General Hux, sir, I apologize, sir." He saluted him quickly before rushing off the bridge, embarrassed that he must have accidentally spoken aloud what was supposed to be an internal dialogue.  
  
Hux strolled down to the work floor, eyes drifting over the consoles. Officers tensed up nervously in his presence, not used to him hovering over their shoulders. He could almost understand why Kylo enjoyed making everyone as uncomfortable as he did, and had to admit it was fairly gratifying. He eventually made his way back up to the end of walkway to stare out at the stars, a feeling of elation swelling in his chest.  
  
_This is my ship. My army. I should never forget it._  
  
As if on cue to rob him of this rare moment of happiness, Kylo stormed into the bridge, heavy footfalls quickly approaching the General. He clasped his hands behind his back, squeezing them so tight he thought he may break a finger.  
  
“General Hux, you were to contact me upon your release.”  
  
The same prickling feeling he felt on Korriban tingled up his spine at the low baritone voice rumbling behind him. _Proof it was only panic, a panic attack from the heat and that insufferable brute of a man was all._ He took a deep breath before turning around, but rather than words he just stared at Kylo with a strange expression on his face; as if he were seeing the man for the first time. He was already excessively close, looming over him, but Hux took a step towards him till they were almost touching. Kylo found it unnerving.  
  
“Are you alright, General?”  
  
“If I wasn’t, do you think the doctor would have released me? Do you have anything of import for me or should I expect more redundant questions?” Kylo said nothing, staring back at him incredulously. Hux stepped away and turned back to look at the stars, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as he braced himself to be tossed into one of the panels. He had no idea what the hell had come over him, and he was horrified at the words that left his mouth.  
  
Kylo couldn’t believe the audacity. He didn’t know if it was because of the heat injury, or if the ginger was just in a particularly hateful mood today, but it didn’t matter. Such public belligerence would not go unpunished.  
  
“I think you know what my response is going to be, General. I’m afraid you may find it...  _redundant.”_  
  
Kylo waved his hand to send him into one of the control panels but nothing happened. He heard a slight fluttering noise, akin to insect wings, and he almost thought Hux _flickered_ for a moment. He tried to throw him again, and the same thing happened, Hux still rooted in place. He stared down at his hand as if he expected it to be broken.  
  
The General looked over his shoulder and smiled, golden eyes sparkling over the gaberwool collar. That same strange tug of darkness from earlier brushed against his senses. “Don’t forget we have a meeting at 0900 tomorrow. Punctuality would be much appreciated, Supreme Leader.”  
  
Kylo snatched his shoulder and spun him around, pinning him against the transparisteel viewer and grabbing his throat with his other hand. His eyes were the usual ice blue ring of spite that always stared their daggers into him. He felt a little foolish for a moment and stuttered to recover.  
  
“If, if I’m late, you will wait for me. It’s that simple.” He physically shoved Hux to the ground before turning to leave, and sent the two troopers by the door flying to the side as he left, to prove to himself that he _could_ still do it.  
  
Hux lept back to his feet and dusted himself off, turning to stare at his reflection in the viewer, unsure of what had just transpired. Perhaps it really was just as simple as putting his foot down with the petulant man. Hux’s brash responses startled even himself, but rather than sling him across the room Kylo just stood there, an obvious look of surprise across his face. Granted, the physical response was out of character, but Hux would take being shoved against things as opposed to being hurtled at them any day.  
  
A wave of electricity shot through officers staffing the bridge, whispering as much as they dared after Kylo stormed out.  
  
_Asserting yourself is good for morale. Remind them who their true leader is._  
-

  
Kylo was shaken by what had just happened.  
  
At first he wondered if Hux was a hologram from the strange way he flickered, he _swore_ he flickered... but it was a very physical man that he shoved into the wall. As he ran his hand through his hair, lost in thought, he noticed the General’s cologne lingered on his gauntlets; a spicy, almost herbal scent. It occurred to him that he’d never really _touched_ Hux before- the force was all he ever needed to dole out punishment. Once the doors opened he rushed down the corridors to the elaborate library they had salvaged from the Supremacy to look for answers, tossing random stormtroopers on the way just because he could.  
  
_This is nothing to do with me, and everything to do with Hux._  
  
Sith holocrons in the corner of the room reminded him of the odd reply given in the medical bay, but he couldn’t recall the name of the tomb he referred to. Kylo had heard of ancient artifacts that could help one resist the powers of the force, but most of them were myths or long lost. He worked into the night, scouring resources to explain what could cause a sudden case of force impotency.  
-  
  
Hux didn’t realize just how much he did in one day until he had two days of work to catch up on. Once back in his quarters though he found it hard to focus. He kept retrieving the saber, then putting it back in his coat pocket, only to repeat the cycle about thirty minutes later. Finally he gave up on work for the night, lowering his desk lamp in close to really study the lethal object. There were small adjustment screws on the side, but he’d need proper tools to access them.  
  
“I need to check the diatum core before doing anything with this. Can’t go blowing my hands off, it would be insanely difficult to murder him then.” He wasn’t entirely sure how he knew that, and just assumed it was something he'd overheard from Kylo.   
  
_Kylo_ _. He would have what I need._ He was already in black silken pajamas, but driven to work on it _now,_ he slipped his great coat on over them and put his boots on. He didn’t entirely realize exactly what he was doing until he was in front of Kylo’s quarters, punching the comm button.  
  
“This is General Hux.” No response. He almost punched the button again but the doors finally opened.  
  
Kylo slowly looked him up and down, eyebrow arched and irritation across his face. He opened the door shirtless, in only his sleep pants. He hadn’t expected to answer the door to Hux in the state he was in, noticing the few locks of copper hair that escaped their gel prison to fall into his face.  
  
“It’s almost midnight. I can only assume it’s an emergency.”  
  
Hux was speechless for a moment as his eyes lingered on the muscular form in front of him _So it’s not just the outfit, the man is a built like a beast..._ “I, ah, I’m repairing something delicate, and I need a set of small tools, like you use for your saber. If you could let me borrow them for the evening I would be incredibly grateful. I’ll have them returned in the morning.”  
  
Kylo was sure something strange was going on, but he couldn’t figure out what. He frowned, still angry about his display on the bridge. “Goodnight, General.” He hit the button to close the doors in his face, but they didn’t respond.  
  
“I now realize I forgot to say 'please', how rude of me. _Please_ , Supreme Leader, may I borrow them.” Hux had narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, and the second request sounded more like an order than a question.  
  
Kylo ground his teeth, and waved Hux in. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Kylo whirled around and grabbed him by the throat, pushing upwards till he was on his tip toes, struggling to breathe. “What’s going on, Hux? There is something not right about you I can _feel_ it.”  
  
“St-stars, Ren, what in the hell, I was just asking for a favor! I could send off for the damn things but I want to get it fixed tonight." he sputtered,  "Had I known you were going to act like _this_ I would have just done that instead!”  
  
“Fine. Don’t tell me, I’ll find it.”  
  
Hux panicked as he reached the other hand to his temple, something inside him screaming like a banshee.  
  
He woke to Kylo’s face inches from his own, shaking him on the floor.  
  
“Hux, _Hux_ damnit, wake up!”  
  
He raised a hand to the side of his forehead, moaning at the sharp pain. “What, how, augh, what happened? What did you do to me you barbaric cretin!?”  
  
Kylo let the insult roll off his back, relieved that he finally found out at least _part_ of what was going on. “I didn’t do anything- you fainted. The doctor didn’t release you at all, did she. I _knew_ something was going on. You lied to me, you're still unwell.”  
  
Hux sighed as he sat up, surprised that Kylo offered a hand to help him to his feet. “She said ‘light’ work, but I’m two days behind already, and _we_ can’t afford that.” He shook his head, wondering what had possessed him to even come down at this time of night in the first place. “I shouldn’t have come here… I'm being ridiculous, I just… I got rather involved with a project.” he mumbled. “I’ll go.”  
  
“Wait-” Kylo went to his messy desk, covered in calligraphy papers and drawings, and rifled through them to pull out a small leather case. Hux had never been in his quarters, and didn’t know that he was artistically inclined in any way past the art of destruction and general assholery. “Here. Don’t work on anything tonight, just bring them back when you’re done. If I need them, I can always find you... What are you working on?”  
  
Kylo flinched at the feeling of Hux’s ungloved hand on his own as he took the case. “It's a vintage weapon. Family heirloom. Thank you, I appreciate it very much. Goodnight, Ren”  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to return the pleasantry and just nodded in response.  
  
Kylo sprawled across his bed, still trying to process the events of the day. The General’s hands were soft, a noticeable contrast to his own calloused palms. Hux likely had some elaborate routine to keep them that way, granted tapping on a holopad all day wasn’t the same as spinning a saber. He always maintained an impeccable appearance, and marring it was one of the things Kylo drew enjoyment from when displeased. He absentmindedly grabbed his gaunlets off the nightstand beside his bed and held them to his face as he stared off at the ceiling, breathing in the herbal scent barely lingering on the fabric as his mind wandered.  
-

  
Hux had intended to work on the saber that evening, but upon returning to his desk the exhaustion crept in. He wearily huddled beneath the covers, grateful to be in his own bed instead of tossing on the stiff mattresses in the medical bay. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, his dreams filled with vivid images of the woman from the tomb, a crimson saber swirling in his hand, and his polished boot planted between Ren's shoulder blades.  
-

  
He woke to alarms going off- that had _been_ going off for quite some time. It was already almost 0800, and he had an hour to get ready. It was outrageously late considering that 0600 was his idea of “sleeping in”.

-  
  
Kylo raised an eyebrow at the General’s uncharacteristically late presence when he arrived at the meeting, noticing again that one thin lock of hair had broken free from its plastered comrades. It would be considered a small thing for anyone else, but given the fastidious care given to his appearance, it was something to take note of. That, and Hux always made a point to be there thirty minutes early to answer any one off questions an officer might have before the meeting- today he was barely there at 0900.  
  
He didn’t particularly care about the General personally, but when Hux almost died on Korriban he was forced to re-assess the situation. Hux so enjoyed being an authority figure that he took on a lot of Kylo’s work gleefully, making his life much easier, and giving him time to focus on the things he found important. Originally that was finding the scavenger, but now ensuring that his workhorse was fit had temporarily taken first on his list of priorities. The corner of his mouth twitched in a light smirk as he crooked his finger, brushing the lock of hair back into place.  
  
Hux felt uncomfortable under Kylo’s intense gaze, eyes akin to a predator watching its prey. He normally sat at the head of the conference table staring off in disinterest, randomly interrupting to assail someone if their news displeased him. Anything regarding their inability to find the Resistance usually earned at the very least a force choke. Today though his attention was riveted on Hux, following him as he paced at the other end of the room.

Supplies were addressed, weapons stores covered, the status of the ongoing salvaging of the Supremacy noted, and Kylo's eyes stayed on the General through it all. It wasn't until the unfortunate lieutenant tasked with sharing information on the rebels stood to give their report that his stare finally found a new target. Hux was standing at parade rest, as always, with his hands clasped behind his back. He clawed one of them like he’d seen Kylo do, musing over how gratifying it would be to choke _him_ for a change.  
  
“-we, ah, we do have spies entrenched in most of the underground markets, now, though, so, ah, so we should have information soon.” The lieutenant trembled at the end of his statement, clutching his holopad. All Kylo did was nod and look back to the General.  
  
  
  
Kylo couldn’t breathe.  
  
  
  
He didn’t want to make a show of it; he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but it felt like a hand was crushing his windpipe.  
  
Everyone looked at him, expecting him to lash out as he usually did, but he was focused on reaching out with the force to find the source - it felt like it was coming from _Hux_. It made no sense.  
  
Hux reached forward to retrieve his holopad from the table, and Kylo sighed, doing his best to draw air back into his lungs discreetly. He brushed over the General’s thoughts as he continued on through the meeting but there was nothing suspicious. He ascribed Kylo’s lack of violence to a mysteriously pleasurable mood, rather than having the life choked out of him. He’d also noticed Kylo was staring him down and it made him uncomfortable, so naturally, he continued.  
  
Usually the first to leave, Kylo instead stayed seated, watching Hux, until the last person left. He rose and slowly walked over to the general, staring him into the ground. “Are you feeling better today?”  
  
“Yes, ah, I slept through my alarms. I apparently underestimated how tired I was.”  
  
“I want you to go to Doctor Othin for another scan. I can’t have my General dropping dead on me, it would be very inconvenient.”  
  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.” His candor from the other day was gone, and something inside of him shrank back from Kylo, a palpable fear in his chest.  
  
Kylo reached out, and any darkness he thought he felt was gone. He invaded the General's space, stepping entirely too close, breathing in the scent of him before whispering in his ear “That was an order, General. Go. Now.”  
  
Hux shuddered at the heat of his breath on his neck, and simply nodded before quickly slipping by him. As soon as the doors closed Kylo knelt down, searching under the table and the rest of the room for anything that could explain what had happened. The only thing he could think of that made any possible sense was Rey manipulating him through the force, but that wouldn’t explain the dark aura to it. Besides, he could usually feel her... and he hadn’t seen her since Crait. In a fit of frustrated rage, he slammed his fist into the black glass tabletop, sending a spiderweb of cracks down its length.   
  
Something was wrong, he just knew it.  
-

  
Later on Kylo followed up with Hux in his office to ensure he did as he was told.

  
“I even brought a datapad from the Doctor herself for your peace of mind, Supreme Leader.”  
  
It looked like the pad slid a couple of inches towards him as he reached for it, but Kylo wasn’t sure if he’d actually seen it or if that was what he _wanted_ to see. Time and time again he’d checked and Hux wasn't force sensitive.  
  
“She didn’t know why, but I’m running a slight fever. She said it’s nothing to be worried about, everything else checked out fine. I feel secure in stating that I am not on the brink of death- aside from you almost killing me once a week.”  
  
Kylo glared at him over the datapad, but said nothing. His temperature was marked at 100.2.  
  
_Force users run hot... No. Stop being ridiculous, he can’t use the force._  
  
“Any punishment you receive from me is _your_ fault, don’t blame me for your shortcomings. It’s unbecoming of a general.” he shoved the data pad back at him and left without saying another word.  
  
Hux sighed in relief when he left;  he’d been waiting on his visit before taking the rest of his work to his quarters. He couldn’t wait to get back to the saber on his desk. Ever responsible, though, he forced himself through the rest of his tasks, randomly glancing over to the gilded weapon. When everything was finally done he laid out Kylo’s tool kit, grateful he’d let him borrow the whole thing. His hands moved methodically as if they’d done this a hundred times before. The arid weather was kind to the electronics inside and other than sand removal and adjusting the focusing crystals, everything seemed to be in functioning order. He slowly pieced it back together, finding the whole process incredibly satisfying.  
  
He enjoyed maintaining his collection of various sniper rifles and blasters, but this weapon, feeling almost _forbidden_ to him, was doubly enjoyable.   
  
When he rubbed his eyes, heavy with fatigue, he realized that time had gotten away from him; it was a little past midnight.  
  
He walked to the center of his sitting area, holding the golden hilt in both hands. After drawing a deep, shaky breath, he depressed the activator button. A crimson blade shot forth, casting an eerie glow across the room.  
  
_It feels good, doesn’t it._  
  
“Yes” Hux whispered aloud to the voice in his head, mesmerized by the glowing blade in front of him; it was almost too much. He cut the blade off, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to crawl into bed. He’d slept in this morning, but his body still cried out for more rest.  
  
Across the ship, Kylo sat bolt upright, torn from sleep by a dark presence in the force. He reached out, able to narrow it to one vague location before it disappeared as quick as it came. He growled with frustration, and laid back on the pillows, wrestling his mind to still enough for sleep. When he finally did drift off, he didn’t find stillness in the arms of rest, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact- the more immersed the Sith are in the dark side, the more yellow, orange, or red their eyes get, and can even glow.  
> It's not necessarily a constant, and when they're calm they can go back to their normal color.


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, how many lines did you carve into that wall? "
> 
> Hux has a new toy
> 
> Kylo is shooketh. Sees Rey for the first time in forever, and neither have a good time.

Hux had slept in later than he would have preferred, but it was nothing compared to the mishap of the day prior. At 0700 he still had a decent amount of time to wake properly. He put on a kettle of tea to brew while he did his morning stretches, not having time for his full aerobic work out.  
  
“Perhaps I have time to practice though.” He removed the saber from his coat pocket and ignited it. He swung it by his side carefully, getting used to the weight of it in his hand. The hum of the blade seemed to sing in his bones, feeling as if it were more an extension of himself than an inanimate object. He swung and parried against an invisible enemy, repeating one particular form over and over, getting faster and faster, until he leapt into the air- spinning around with both hands on the saber as he swung down, slicing his coffee table in half. He landed in a kneeling position, arms still outstretched, the acrid smell of plasma and molten metal stinging his throat as he panted to catch his breath.  
  
He hated that Kylo Ren’s behavior seemed to become more and more understandable.  
  
The beeping of his kettle snapped him from the trance, and he returned the hilt to the pocket of his great coat. Caught up with his play thing, he hadn’t noticed the beeping had begun ages ago. He’d put it on a little after 0700 and it was now 0730, so the tea was oversteeped and even more bitter than usual. He didn’t mind it, though. The acrid bitterness across his palate just served to wake his senses that much more. He almost felt high as he strolled to the refresher to shower and prepare for the rest of his day.  
\---  
  
Kylo tossed in his sleep, dreams haunted by nightmares he’d never had before. It was usually Luke’s green saber slicing through the night, and if it wasn’t that it was Rey striking him down, or Snoke rising from the dead to torture his traitorous apprentice. Tonight he was trapped in a sandstorm on Korriban, running from a yet unknown evil behind him. An evil so black even the darkness itself seemed to recoil from it.  
  
He sought refuge in a tomb, racing through the labyrinths, only to find himself ascending the same stairs that had lead him to Hux. He was subject to the full force of the planet’s wrath, no longer sheltered by the canyon below. The creature chasing him roared, the fearsome sound echoing up the narrow stairwell, vaulting over the sound of the winds. He ran away from the edge of the cliffs, finding a small building that had almost been consumed by the dunes. He stumbled in to see a woman sitting cross-legged on a sarcophagus, six hooded figures behind her.  
  
She smiled, but there was no warmth in her expression. “Kylo Ren. Death is the only solution for a beast that bites his master.”  
  
The hair prickled on the back of his neck, and he felt that a physical manifestation of darkness itself was upon him. He turned around to see Hux darkening the doorway, a black cloak billowing in the wind, hood covering his face. He couldn’t see him, he just somehow _knew_ that’s who it was.  
  
Hux stepped slowly into the tomb, and soon as he entered the storm ceased. In the wake of such chaos, the silence that now followed was near deafening.  
  
The General’s crisp accent seemed to stab at him with every word. “Why would I deign to _ask_ for the title of Grand Marshal, when now I can just _take it_ ?” He pulled the hood back to stare at him with golden eyes, the purpling underneath them serving to make him look more ominous than weary.  
  
In one fluid motion he pulled forth a crimson saber and rammed it into Kylo’s chest. He pushed it in further as he leant into his face, only stopping once the hilt reached the blackening skin of his chest. “And I _will_ take it, Ren. I will take _everything_ that is mine. Including _you._ ”  
  
Hux shoved him to the ground, and Kylo was eye level with the heel of his boots as he collapsed to the ground, his mouth moving like a dying fish as he gasped for air.   
  
"I knew you'd find me. Come, it is time." she whispered, leading him from the tomb and leaving Kylo to bleed out on the tile floor.  
  
Kylo choked on a scream as he woke, sheets soaked with sweat tangled and clung to him. In his panic he tore through them as he fought to break free, stumbling to the refresher to splash cold water on his face. He tripped backward when the reflection in the mirror had a gaping hole burned into his chest. He fell to the floor, clawing at himself.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
The shock of the cold metal floor against his bare skin provided some comfort, helping pry his mind free from the claws of terror that had struck him to the core. He used to have Snoke to help him differentiate a force vision from a nightmare, but now it was up to him... and he had no idea where to begin. The only other Force user he knew was Rey.  
  
As his breath slowed and his heart rate started to return to normal, he noticed that the darkness from his dream hadn’t entirely dissipated.  
  
_No._  
  
Kylo laid on the floor a moment more, hoping it was lingering after-effects from his fitful sleep, but when he focused, it was apparent to be very real and very present. He closed his eyes, chasing it through the ship, but it dissolved into nothingness just as he was almost upon it. It was near the officer's quarters on the far side of the ship... where Hux stayed.  
  
_Why is this coming back to him?_  
  
He pushed himself to his feet, glad to see his normal reflection staring back at him. The clock on the wall indicated that is was almost 0730, and since there wasn’t a meeting today he could have slept for at least another hour. He wanted to return to bed but was afraid of what might be waiting for him if he fell asleep again.  
  
There was no respite in the shower, either. The rushing water reminded him of the sounds of whipping wind when he was lost in the sandstorm. It was all so _real_. He punched the water off and grabbed a towel, grumbling to himself and blaming it all on Hux.   
-  
  
The General was in a frighteningly pleasant mood, the staff around him simultaneously concerned and relieved. When a flight manifest for Korriban that included both his name and Kylo Ren’s came across his desk, though, the pleasantry vanished and his trademark scowl returned.  
  
“Damnit, Ren!” he exhaled sharply, doing the best he could not to smash the datapad on his desk, reminding himself that he was above letting emotions get the best of him. The audacity Kylo had to schedule another trip to the same planet that Hux almost died on made him furious. Following his new line of impulsive behavior, he decided to take it up with him now. _The lazy creature always sleeps late, I’ll choke him in his own damn bed for this._  
  
“I’ll be back shortly. There’s a matter the Supreme Leader and I need to discuss immediately.” he snapped, and with that he marched down the halls, getting angrier with every step.  
-  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
It had been months since she’d seen him on Crait and those were the last words Rey expected to hear. She was walking down a hallway when she felt him pulling at her, whispering her name through the force. She dipped into a cluttered janitorial closet, unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached out to find him. When she opened them he was standing a few feet in front of her, wearing the same morose expression she saw when she closed the ramp of the Falcon in his face.  
  
“And why would I help you?”  
  
“I had a nightmare.”  
  
She scoffed. “Seriously? After all this you’re going to call on  _me_ because-”  
  
“The sandstorm.”  
  
The condescension died on her tongue, gooseflesh tingling down her arms. “And the woman?”  
  
His eyes widened and he stepped towards her. “So you’ve seen it too, it’s not just a nightmare, it’s a vision... Unless our minds have been bridging in our sleep…”  
  
“What did she say to you?”  
  
“Did you see Hux, too?”  
  
She grimaced. “Ugh, no. Thankfully not.”  
  
“I need you to tell me what happened, Rey, this is important. Please.”  
  
There was a softness to his voice, but an urgency in his plea that made her nervous, like he knew something terrible that she didn’t.  
  
“Well, um, there was a sandstorm... it was like I was on Jakku but it wasn’t Jakku, I don’t know how to describe it. I found somewhere to hide from the sand and there was this woman in there. It was like she was waiting for me. There were others with her in robes, but she was the only one that spoke.”  
-  
  
The door opened before Hux could even begin to punch in his override code. He didn’t question it, and stormed through into Kylo’s expansive quarters- he’d taken over the suite that Snoke had used during his rare stays on the Finalizer. His deep voice echoed from the room farthest back- a large library full of various books, holocrons, and strange artifacts. He wasn’t alone, either- he didn’t know how, but he could feel another presence. It felt _blue_ , which made no sense. Colors don’t have feelings, but that was what he felt.  
  
Hux burst into the room, entirely unprepared for what awaited him. The scavenger girl was _on his ship_ , talking with none other than the Supreme Leader himself.  
  
“Bloody kriffinghell, Ren! What is this?!”  
  
Kylo was frozen, mouth agape as he stared at him, completely mortified. “It’s a projection” he blurted out, “She’s not actually here.”  
  
Rey glared at the General, hands balled into fists at her side.  “I _will_ find you and you _will_ pay for the things you’ve done!”  
  
He felt like he’d been sucked into his own body, watching it move of its own accord. He cocked his head to the side in amusement, a coolness replacing the fury in his tone.  “Oh... Is that so?” There was a slight swivel to his hips as he sauntered over. “Well look at you, what a powerful little thing you are. Even across the galaxy I can still _feel_ it. Amazing.”  
  
She went to step back, but his hand shot up in front of her,  “Please. Stay.”   
  
She tried to pull herself back to the base but she was rooted to the spot. It twisted something inside her like she was tearing apart across space itself. A tear ran down her face at the agony- her insides felt like they were being scrambled.  
  
Kylo was transfixed by a mixture of horror and confusion. His deepest secret had been discovered by his worst enemy, but more than that, he could feel the darkness of the force in Hux. It had to be impossible; even Snoke knew the man wasn’t force sensitive, but its' presence was indisputable. Hux strolled around her in a slow circle, using his free hand to run a finger under her chin and down her jawline as he appraised her. Just like the bridge, he seemed to flicker.

“You’re both _vile!”_ she spat, panic rising in her chest. Her force was trying desperately to pull her back but she couldn’t move. She assumed Kylo must have been holding her in place, and it made her furious with him.  
  
He laughed behind her. It was a cold sound, like ice shattering on stone. “And you still smell like the belly of a junkyard, child," he purred, putting a hand to the back of her neck. It was as if he was playing a projector in his mind. Scenes from Rey’s life flashed before him, snippets of conversations, her time on Ach-to, and a surprising amount of conversations with Kylo Ren. He leant over her shoulder to speak low in her ear, but it sounded more like two voices instead of one. “Tell me, how many lines did you carve into that wall? That was a long time you spent... waiting on the dead.”  
  
Another tear ran down her cheek. “ _Let me go you bastards! Ben how could you do this to me?!_ ”  
  
“Fine then. Go.” Hux flicked his hand at her dismissively, sending her back into herself so hard she went flying into the wall behind her, sliding down to sob on the floor of the closet back on their base. The pain from Ben’s betrayal almost drowned out the stabbing pain in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the floor, tears intermingling with dusty footprints as they pooled under the side of her face.  
  
He turned his attention to Kylo who was still motionless, mind racing to find a way out of this situation and pondering just killing Hux on the spot and being done with it.  
  
Hux was pointing at the spot where she just stood,  the glacial calm of earlier replaced with rage,“You need to explain to me what the _hell_ just happened here!”  
  
His voice was soft, as if he were still speaking to Rey. He was overwhelmed, trying to process everything that just happened. “How did you do that, Hux? Tell me the truth.”  
  
“Simple. Make her uncomfortable and she’ll leave. Now how did she do that? Find us here?” Kylo stared back at him blankly.  
  
_Hux can’t use the force, calm down, he doesn’t know anything about force bonds. He hates this stuff. You’re fine._ Hux cocked an eyebrow, as if privy to his thoughts. The darkness still hung around him, but it wasn’t as solid as if an actual force user was standing in front of him. It faded in and out, like a mist of hot breath in winter chill.  
  
“Projection. It’s a force trick- she can find me but doesn’t know where we are…. like Skywalker on Crait.”  
  
“And you didn’t find this to be a pertinent topic of discussion to have with me?” Hux told himself that he’d already pushed a line, but he couldn’t stop prodding.  
  
“Seeing as you know nothing of the force why would you care?”  
  
Hux bowed his head mockingly “You are very right, Supreme Leader, I didn’t mean to step out of line. I’m just glad it’s not a force bond, I’ve heard they’re particularly nasty things.”  
  
Kylo did the best he could to remain emotionless at the mention of it. The man standing there looked like the General, but it seemed like a much more dangerous thing stood before him now.  
  
_No, he’s still Hux._  
  
Kylo felt like his control over his surroundings was slipping away, and sudden desperation reared its head.   
He needed control.   
He _had_ to have control.   
  
  
Now.  
  
  
_It’s.  
  
just.   
  
Hux. _  
  
He lunged forward, the corner of his mouth pricked by a smile when he saw Hux flinch. He mimicked what Hux did earlier, but raised the stakes.  
  
Kylo circled behind him, snaking his hand around to grab him by the throat, noting how soft the skin of his neck felt beneath his calloused hands as he squeezed. He yanked him backward, relishing the scent of tea and spice as he breathed down his neck before finally speaking. Fear came off Hux in waves. _If he could use the force he wouldn’t be afraid right now. This has got to be something else._

“What was it you barged into my quarters for? Your insolence has not gone unnoticed, General.”  
  
Hux could feel Kylo’s heat through his layers, and hated himself for how his body reacted. For a split second, he wanted to press back into him and immediately cursed at the idea. Kylo blushed as he heard the thought, but instead of releasing him, he tightened the grip on his throat and used his other arm to reach around his chest, almost crushing the air out of him. Being physically in control comforted him, and there was a strange enjoyment he got from having Hux literally in his grasp.  Kylo lowered his face till his lips brushed the porcelain skin of his ear lobe, and Hux did the best he could to repress the shiver that shot through his body.  
  
“I asked you a question, General.”  
  
He struggled for the air to reply. “I-I saw a flight manifest.. to Korriban... I wanted to know why.”  
  
Kylo recalled the night terror still fresh on his mind and shoved him away abruptly, walking quickly to look out at the stars, afraid the fear might show on his face. “No. No cancel that. It won’t be necessary at this time.”  
  
“I see.” Hux coughed, rubbing his neck. “Well, while I’m here, I’d very much like to borrow a memory bank if you don’t mind. My collection has gotten quite stale and I’d rather like something a little... different.”  
  
Kylo shrugged, but when he saw him pick one regarding Sith lore, he knew the General was up to something, and it _definitely_ had something to do with Korriban.  
  
“Hux, what was the name of that tomb you were talking about?”  
  
"I don't recall.” he replied absentmindedly, scrolling through the contents of the memory bank he chose. He left without saying another word.  
  
Kylo collapsed onto the couch, his eyes searching the stars themselves for answers. Hux was clearly manipulating the force somehow, and if there was any truth to his nightmare, it could well be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- Diatum power cores are the primary power source of most light sabers
> 
> (not in real life, but, you know)


	4. Eclipsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you’d be happy.”  
> Hux starts to come to terms with the changes, and Kylo gets a crash course on the new shift in power dynamics. 
> 
> Finn has wise words about cake based items.
> 
>  
> 
> Some sorta non-con stuff ahead, friends. (not with cake, though)

Hux struggled not to run on the way back to his quarters. Shaky fingers tapped out a message to Peavey, informing the detestable man that he was ill and wouldn’t be finishing his shift. He felt like he was splitting in two, the dissonance between his thoughts and his actions proving too great. It was an undeniable truth that something in him had changed.  
  
Hux _knew_ he was the one holding the scavenger girl in place. He could feel the force snaking from his hand, slithering around her own, choking out the light like clawed hands around the throat of her being. His own mind plugged into her brain, memories and fears playing before him as if he was viewing the latest holodrama. And he didn’t just release her, no, he _shoved_ her back into herself with a cruel stroke, pleased at the pain it caused her. He did these things effortlessly; acting without thinking, simply doing _-_ Like it was natural... like it was something he'd known how to do all along.  
  
He slammed the memory bank onto his desk in a sudden fit of anger; he didn't even know why he'd gotten it. “There’s nothing natural about the force and there’s nothing damn natural about this!” he yelled to an empty room. He fell onto his couch with a graceless thud and put his head in his hands with a sigh.

“I suppose there’s only one way to truly know.” Panic began to creep in, the pounding of his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he went to slowly raise his arm. He spread his fingers wide and called the memory bank to him.  
  
It flew across the room and into his outstretched hand.  
  
He stared at it, wide eyed, before gently setting it on his couch.  
  
“No. I don’t… I don’t understand… _how… no.... nonononono.....”_ _  
_  
He jumped up and summoned the half full kettle from his countertop, and in a fraction of a second it was in his hand.  
  
“This can’t be. It simply _cannot_ _be_!” He smashed it on the ground with more power than someone of his frame should have been able. The tinkling shards of ceramic danced across the metal floor, seeming to shatter his sanity with it.  
  
He called more objects, working himself into a frenzy, begging for at least _one_ thing to stay put. Award plaques were pulled from the wall, data pads lifted from desk drawers, silverware from his kitchenette, socks, boots, soap from the refresher. Every object that obeyed, (and every object _did_ obey), he threw to the floor, rage and horror growing. Surrounded by a ring of destruction, he clawed out both hands and raised it to circle around him like a tornado. In mounting frustration, a guttural scream was pulled from his throat and they all went flying away from him, smashing into the walls.  
  
“That’s enough.” A woman’s voice warned from behind him.  
  
He felt like a feral animal as he stood half hunched over, panting from the exertion. He didn’t want to turn at the familiar voice and see who was speaking behind him.  
  
“You wanted my help. I helped you," the voice said.  
  
“ _You_ … you did this to me.”  
  
“I did.” _  
_  
“But, that’s impossible… you’re not real, so I did this to myself?”  
  
“You did.”  
  
He straightened his back as if struck with a sudden moment of clarity, dusting nonexistent particles from his shoulders. “I’ve had it. I have absolutely kriffing had it. I’m not dealing with this right now.” He pulled the holopad from his coat pocket, the only one that _wasn’t_ smashed, and typed up an order to have cleaning droids sent to his quarters. After that he marched down to the medical bay.  
  
“There’s something wrong with me, and in your utter incompetence, you haven’t found it. If you had even the _slightest_ idea what an inconvenience this has been to me you would be thanking every star that was every hung that you still have your rank!”  
  
“General Hux, sir, I can run them again, but-”  
  
“Do it. Do everything.”  
  
“May I ask what’s brought this on? Any symptoms I should be aware of?”  
  
He hesitated before responding, not wanting the appearance of potential madness on his medical file. If he related how intensely he was hallucinating it would appear that he was cracking under the pressure.  
_Stars, that’s not what it is... is it? No. That’s not it at all._  
  
“Are you questioning me out of actual concern or are you afraid that I’ve caught you slacking at your job? Do the damn scans. That’s an _order.”_ _  
__-  
__  
_ Kylo felt another tug soon after Hux left. It was _exasperating_. He decided to dedicate the remainder of the day to meditation, doing his best to figure out what this was and where it was coming from. It was such a gentle pull in the force that it was hard to lock on to, like the fluffy seed of a dandelion floating on a breeze. The sensation would come and go throughout the day, taunting him with its existence.  
  
It would never linger more for a few seconds before disappearing again, but every time it appeared he got closer and closer. It seemed to have stilled in one location- the medical bay. He flew down the hallways, almost running into people as he dedicated most of his awareness to searching for the next pull. When he stepped through the doors, his stomach dropped at the sight of the one thing he so desperately did _not_ want to find.

Hux.  
  
The General was pacing, a sensor attached to his neck. He hadn’t noticed Kylo yet so he quietly stepped back out of the room, waiting by the doors in the hallway. Hux was beyond irritated that he was still exhibiting symptoms from the incident on Korriban and blamed the doctor for his suffering.  
  
“General, please, you should sit. All that motion could interfere with the readings.”  
  
He huffed and sat down in a chair by one of the stations, arms crossed. _If I could actually use the force it would be fairly cathartic in situations like this, but I can’t, because it’s all been a heat induced delusion._ He glared at the doctor and twitched his hand, imagining her flying to the floor.  
  
Which she did, exactly the way he’d pictured it in his head.  
  
Kylo felt that flicker of darkness and rushed into the medical bay just as Hux jumped from his seat in shock. He looked at the doctor collecting herself from the floor, and then over to Hux.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I beg your pardon? With all due respect, Supreme Leader, I’m not the one on this ship known for throwing people. I do believe that’s _your_ forté.”

“Interesting, I didn’t say anything about _throwing_ people... did I, General.”  
  
“I tripped, that’s all, I’m sorry sir, Supreme Leader.” her datapad buzzed and a red light on one of the sensors blinked rapidly “General Hux, you need to stay relaxed, your pulse is rather high.”  
  
He didn’t break eye contact with Kylo, “I don’t think one requires a medical degree to understand why _that_ would be. Doctor, I’m taking a room. I need peace so these scans go properly. I’m not having you muck them up again.” He went to the farthest available room in the bay and laid back on the bed, ankles crossed, positively seething. “It’s no damn mystery why nothing seems to go smoothly around here. I can’t have a moment’s peace without that lumbering terror harassing me.”  
  
Kylo turned his attention to the doctor, shuffling nervously beside him. “Was there an error in the scans you presented me?”  
  
“Not that I was aware of, sir. The General demanded to be rescreened and to run _everything_ . He wouldn’t tell me why.”  
  
“Send me the results of these scans as well. If there is a discrepancy I need to be aware of it.”  
  
Kylo stalked to the room Hux had disappeared into. He was laid back, eyes hidden in the crook of his arm draped over his face. He brushed over the surface of his mind, trying not to alert him to his presence. All Kylo saw was a stream of profanities (some he wasn’t entirely sure the meaning of) directed at _him…_ and the sandstorm. The swirling mass of grit and blackness and fear, except in Kylo’s dream _Hux_ was the one he was afraid of.

 

So who did Hux see?

  
  
“The sand… you’ve seen it too.”  
  
Hux sighed and mumbled more obscenities before responding sardonically “Yes, Ren. I have seen sand. You were there, you _saw_ me see it. I hate sand. It’s coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Just like _you._ ” He sat upright to launch into a tirade, but stopped when he saw the concerned look on Kylo’s face.  
  
“You know what I mean. You’ve seen it in your dreams, the same sandstorm I did.”  
  
His heart fluttered, wondering if Kylo had the exact same dream he’d had, which would mean it was _more_ than just a fever dream. He played off his nervousness with a sharp retort. “I’m not an initiate of your sacred force, Ren. I’m grateful that whatever horrid dreams I have are forgotten upon waking.”  
  
Kylo clawed out his hand to force choke him but stopped... afraid it might not work. It seemed there was a particular reason that he couldn’t use the force on him, and he didn'twant the General aware of it. Hux shut his eyes tight and braced for the pressure, but when nothing happened, he opened them to see that he was alone in the room.

Kylo returned to his chambers to continue meditating, hoping for some deviation in the pattern, but he felt nothing at all for quite some time.

  
The results of the scans were the exact same as before. Hux had the doctor repeat the scan yet _again_ just to be sure, and it came up with the same results as before, albeit _this_ time his average heart rate was normal. The fever remained. He trudged back to his quarters, feeling especially defeated when he saw that the mess was cleaned up and his coffee table was replaced with one noticeably different than before. He shrugged his coat to the floor, and used the force to hang it over the back of his desk chair.  
  
“This is obscene.” he mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
It was still fairly early to sleep, but between the exhaustive tests and the sinking realization that he somehow acquired force wielding abilities, he was incredibly fatigued. Hux wearily undressed and started changing into his night clothes, but couldn’t be bothered to put on anything past pajama pants.  
  
He collapsed back onto his bed with a sigh, drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness.  
  
“I thought you’d be happy.”  
  
Hux sat bolt upright at the sound of her voice. The woman from the tomb was standing at the foot of the bed, but it wasn’t _his_ bed. He was laid out on crimson sheets, the smell of incense thick in the air, flickering candles the sole provider of low light in the dark room. She wearing a small black slip that was almost see-through, but he couldn’t make out much. The low candlelight dancing across her form sent suggestions of her shape as she stared down at him.  
  
“The one power you didn’t have is now yours. Why are you displeased?”  
  
“Ah. It would seem I’m haunted in my dreams as well.”  
  
Her voice dropped. “You _will_ stop this. Everything you saw, everything you’re seeing now, is real- you just refuse to accept it.” She got on her hands and knees on the bed and crawled up him, stopping to kiss the small peak of a hip bone just above the band of his pants. He jumped at the ticklish sensation. She lavished kisses along his soft stomach, pulling forth a gasp by sucking a mark over a bruise on his ribcage.  
  
“You won’t suffer at his hand again. You are _his_ master now.” she purred. She let one hand drift down his body, palming the growing bulge beneath her. A small moan of approval escaped his lips, and she nuzzled into his neck.  
  
“You’ll be unstoppable, sweeping across the galaxy. We’ll be remembered for centuries.”  
  
She pulled back suddenly and scowled before a baritone voice cut through the moment.  
-  
  
Just when it seemed to have gone, the darkness returned with a vengeance. No longer the fleeting pull, it pulsated boldly, announcing its existence. Kylo didn’t even try to find it- he pushed his focus to Hux’s quarters and sure enough there it was, so thick he could feel the shape of it. He got dressed as quickly as he could and charged down the hall, ready to tear Hux to pieces. He was convinced that Hux had taken something from the planet’s surface and been using it to toy with him, and he was determined to ensure he thoroughly suffered for his transgressions.  
  
“How are you doing this?!” his voice thundered throughout the General’s quarters as he forced the door open. Rather than some sinister display, though, Kylo burst into his room to see Hux shirtless and splayed across the bed, moaning as he slowly stroked himself through black silken pants.  
  
“Sith hells, Ren! You can’t just barge in anywhere you like!”  
  
Kylo spun around, completely embarrassed, and Hux rushed to adjust himself. He gave him a minute before turning back around to look at the flushed man before him, eyes lingering on the healing bruises across his torso.  
  
“Yes, _you_ are responsible for those you vicious cretin, are you quite proud of yourself? Now what the hell is it that you want.” he spat, completely and utterly fed up with everything.  
  
Kylo stuttered as he tried to call forth the same fury that he had carried in just seconds earlier. “The, uh, the darkness in the force. I can feel it. It follows you through the ship. How are you doing it?”  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, I have no idea. Are you quite positive that it’s not _you_ who are unwell?”  
  
Kylo snarled and with a flick of the wrist threw Hux back onto the bed. He crawled atop him and covered the General's thin frame with his own massive form, a hand planted on either side of his face as he loomed over him. Hux writhed beneath to push himself further up the bed, out from underneath him, but Kylo lowered himself, essentially pinning him to the bed.  
  
“I won’t tolerate this disrespect from you any longer. If you won’t say anything, then I’ll make you show me, and when I see it, you  _will_ be punished."  
  
He didn’t expect Hux to _smile_ at the threat. It was a sinister grin that didn’t reach his eyes, and the shadow cast over his face made his irises almost seem to disappear around blown pupils, two disks of inky blackness staring into him.   
  
“Fine. Have it your way.” Hux grabbed him by the back of the neck pulled his face down to his; Kylo yelped into his mouth in surprise as their lips crashed together. He tried to pull back but couldn’t; half because he found himself literally held in place, and half because he _liked it._ He weakly fought the advances before leaning in to the man beneath him, a deep moan reverberating in his chest as Hux's hips rolled beneath his.  
  
Since the day he physically pinned the General to the wall, a newfound interest in him lurked at the back of Kylo’s mind. Rather than some distant machine of a man he suddenly became _real_ ; an actual living, hot-blooded thing. He’d found himself wishing to touch him again, a liberty he enjoyed taking when he held Hux tightly to him in the library. The thoughts he picked up told him that he wasn’t alone in being strangely intrigued by the other.  
  
Hux could feel the hardening thickness pressing into him, and noted that just like everything else about Kylo, he was absurdly large. Kylo gasped as Hux sucked one of his plush lips between his teeth, nipping it to draw blood.  
  
“Am I showing you what you wanted to see, Supreme Leader?” he drawled, weaving his fingers into Kylo’s hair to yank his head back, trailing rough kisses down his neck. He answered with a breathy moan, unable to articulate words, let alone wrap his mind around what was happening. Hux laughed, low and soft, before sinking his teeth into the tender skin just above his collar bone. Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat, trying desperately to hold back. Hux bit down even harder and he couldn’t control himself any longer; Kylo pressed the side of his face into Hux's hair, breathing in the scent of him, whining as he came, grinding into Hux so hard he thought he’d push him through the mattress.  
  
Hux laid back and regarded him smugly, strands of hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead, eyes closed, unable to look at the General beneath him.  
  
“Mm. Now, you horrible beast, you’re going to finish what you interrupted.”  
  
He still had the thick onyx locks woven between his fingers. He used that advantage to push his head down, down, and used the other hand to free the barely contained erection from his silk night pants. Kylo looked up at him in confusion, a kaleidoscope of shimmering gold and blue stared back at him with pure malice.  
  
“Tsk-tsk, soft eyes will get you nowhere, Ren.” He slid the tip across his bottom lip before slowly pressing into his mouth. Still in a daze from his own orgasm, Kylo obliged. Hux moved him slowly, going deeper into his throat with every push. “Yesss…” he hissed. “That’s it… you’re doing _so_ well... What a _perfect_ use for your mouth.” Kylo began sucking with a concerted effort, wanting to pull more praise from him.  
  
The gentleness was short lived, though; the closer Hux got to climax the more demanding he became, and soon Kylo could barely breathe as porcelain hips pushed into his face. He was powerless to stop, helpless between the General’s legs as he used him. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, and the slickness could be heard every time Hux pulled back before mercilessly shoving his length back in to bruise the back of his throat. He didn’t even have to move his head anymore as Hux’s hips bucked up into him, thrusting at a cruel pace.  
  
He complimented him, voice thick with both enjoyment and contempt. “You’re _so_ good, Kylo… so good… look at you…so perfect...just look... just...ah... _ah_!” He clenched his jaw and his hand shoved Kylo’s face into short copper curls, holding him tight as his hips stuttered with the force of his orgasm, making him swallow every drop as he came.  
  
Hux released him slowly, dragging his bitterness across Kylo’s tongue, sparkling eyes taking in every minute detail of the moment. His face was a sticky mess, eyes leaking tears as he gasped for air, panting. Hux propped himself up on one arm, staring down. He released his hand from Kylo’s hair, and used a finger to lazily brush some of the matted locks from his face. “So... are you ready to punish me, Supreme Leader?”  
  
Kylo scrambled to his feet, trying his best to dry his face on his gauntlets as he fled the room without saying a word, cheeks flushed a bright red from both exertion and shame.  
  
“Will wonders never cease.” Hux fell back onto the comforter and laughed to himself, drifting off to sleep where he lay.  
-  
  
Rey stumbled over the dunes, searching for shelter. On Jakku she always had her goggles and a thick cowl to pull over her face for protection from the fickle weather...but this wasn’t Jakku. She held a hand over her brow in a futile attempt to try and keep the grit from her eyes as she squinted at a small building in the distance. She assumed all deserts were the same, but here each individual grain of sand seemed to maliciously scrape at her skin in an attempt to force her to the ground. The planet shifted against her as she moved, the effort to pull her feet free from the sinking sands even more taxing than fighting the winds to push ahead. This was like no other sandstorm she’d experienced, winds howling with the threat of ravenous beasts amidst the churning sands, stalking just out of sight.  
  
She reached a smooth metal door and wrestled with the lever beside it. When it finally opened she flung herself inside, falling face first and splaying out on the floor. Lights embedded in the walls flickered on, and she noticed that the storm didn’t follow her in through the still wide open door. An unsettling stillness hung in the air. The only sound was her ragged breathing as she sucked clean air into her lungs until a soft, almost melodic voice echoed in the small room.  
  
“I believe I already know your answers, but I will still give you a chance. I _do_ want to believe in you, Rey.”  
  
Rey scrambled to her feet to see a woman clad in a black and red dress with light hair standing at the head of a sarcophagus, three robed figures on each side.  
  
“What do you mean? What am I answering?”  
  
“I can offer you the power to change the galaxy. Do you want it?”  
  
She swallowed nervously, eyes darting to black figures beside her. “You mean from the dark side, don’t you. I’ll _never_ turn if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“It turns people into monsters.”  
  
“But you care for Kylo Ren, and he is of the darkness. Do you not want to join him? Is he a monster?”  
  
“His name is _Ben Solo,_ and I’m going to turn him back to the light. He’ll be out of your grasp and every other wicked thing that uses the dark side!”  
  
“Ah. You want to save the dead boy. The corpse that the beast carries hung around their neck. I suppose that's why it's there. After all this time I too am still learning.”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve _seen_ the light in him, and you’ll see it too!”  
  
Her smooth voice was now touched with a hint of annoyance.“The blood of the beast was marked _millenia_ before their birth to ensure the path fate trod would hold true. You cannot burn away the legacy of a cursed bloodline with your precious _light_ and dedication to out-dated mantras. I respect your decision though, Rey, and I will show you where _your_ path will bring you if you continue chasing ghosts.”  
  
She raised her hands, lifting the lid of the sarcophagus to reveal skeletal remains. “Come. Sacrifice yourself so that I may live. The marrow in your bones sings to me.”  
  
The robed figures moved towards Rey and she spun around to sprint back into the storm. The sand seemed almost fluid beneath her feet, and she sunk deeper and deeper with every step. The ground swallowed her to her waist and she gasped at the sensation of cold, bony fingers wrapping around her upper arms. She was yanked free of the sand, kicking and screaming as they dragged her back to the tomb.  
  
She woke so violently she almost headbutted Finn, who was leaning down over her, shaking her shoulders.  
  
“Rey! Rey are you alright? You were having a nightmare.”  
  
“Finn! Oh Finn... I’m sorry, I… it was so strange...it was so _real…_ ” She sat up and put both feet on the floor, staring at the ground to steady herself, half expecting the ground to open up and suck her down.  
  
He sat on the small cot beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. “Was it the same one as last night?”  
  
“It was, but this time she spoke. Something about... well...it didn’t make sense. I don’t quite remember.”  
  
“You don’t think it’s… you know… _him…_ trying to mess with you, do you?” The thought of ' _him'_  sparked a smoldering ire, flared like a breeze over embers in his chest. He couldn’t even bring himself to say ‘his’ name. Rey didn’t like talking about what happened on the Supremacy, but the fact that he let Snoke torture her was something Finn could neither forget nor forgive.  
  
“No, I’d know if it was. I don’t think he can do that anyways.” She couldn’t tell him that she’d talked to Kylo and that he too was haunted by the same bizarre dreams she was. Though it hadn’t been active in months, she still kept their force bond very much a secret  
  
He stood and held out his hand. “Come on, it’s still early, but I think I smelled them making pancakes in the cafeteria. You can’t start a day off with something that has ‘cake’ in the name and have a bad day.”  
  
She smiled softly and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her down the halls while he recounted a story of the horrible breakfasts the First Order provided. Between Finn’s company and food, there’s no way she couldn’t be cheered up.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate sand. It’s coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere." - Anakin Skywalker
> 
> This was a super cringey scene between him and Padmé in the prequels. If you haven't seen it just... youtube it and prepare to make a face. 
> 
> Except Hux follows the statement with a salty attitude and Anakin says "Not like here. Here everything is soft and smooth." and then rubs Padmé's arm all creepy like.
> 
> (I do like the prequels though, don't get me wrong. ROTS is my fav)


	5. Split of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am just as debased as you.”
> 
> Hux and Kylo finally have to address what has happened.
> 
> Phasma is worried, but trusts her long time companion. 
> 
> Kylo might find a friend in the doctor.

When the shower alarm pinged to let him know that his allotment of water was nearly up, Kylo waved his hand and restarted the cycle. He had gone directly to the refresher, tearing his clothes off as quickly as he could. He sat on the tile floor in the shower, letting the water pour over him. It could wash away the slick from his skin, but it did nothing too cool the burning humiliation in his chest. Even under the water he could feel the heat prickle his cheeks at the memory of the General’s touch. Every time he swallowed there was a dull ache at the back of his throat, reminding him where Hux had been just moments earlier. 

What tormented him the most was how intensely he'd enjoyed every second of it.

  
Hair still damp, he dragged himself to bed, desperate to find a brief reprieve from reality in sleep. Once he was under the covers though his mind replayed his nightmare from the night before. What he was searching for on Korriban was supposed to turn the tide of this war, but it seemed to have sent him back with a curse instead. Part of him started to find that there may be some truth to what Hux said… perhaps there was something wrong with _him._  
  
Just as he started to fall asleep he jerked back awake. It wasn't till the early morning hours that his mind succumbed to the weariness in his bones, finally allowing him to rest. It was but a few hours of peace before the vision returned. This one was different than the night before, though; Hux walked around him, helping the woman to her feet, the pair staring at Kylo as if they were appraising him.  
  
She sighed. “I don’t think he’s ready... But he will be.”  
  
Kylo felt ill as she approached to run a hand down his cheek. “He doesn’t have a choice in the matter.” Just as she went to say something else he woke up; grateful for once to hear the interruptions of alarms.  
  
After getting dressed and finding he had no appetite for breakfast he decided to go to the medbay. He told himself it wasn't out of actual concern, but simply to prove to Hux that there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

  
_And when I prove Hux wrong I’ll….Do what? The same thing I did last night?_ _  
__  
_ His own internal monologue berated him, a blush creeping across his cheeks at the memory of his actions that evening. _All but gagging on the General’s-_  
  
“Supreme Leader? are you alright?” The voice of an officer snapped him out of his spiraling train of thought. The lift doors had opened but he hadn’t moved, so deep in reflection that he didn’t notice. Kylo didn't respond and shouldered him as he stormed past.  
_  
_ The doctor grabbed her data pad from her desk, rushing over when she saw him enter the medical bay. “I even did an extra scan, Supreme Leader, I sent _all_ of them to you I promise I-”  
  
“I’m not here about Hux, I’m... I'm here about myself. I need to be sure nothing happened to me on Korriban.”  
  
“Are you having any symptoms I need to be aware of?”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
She rolled her eyes once her back was turned. _Of course not, what else did I expect? They’re just as bad as each other._   _Pulling rank like they can just step all over us._ _I wonder why Hux’s saber is gold, though, it’s so much prettier. *His* looks like he found it in a trashpit. I wonder if-_ _  
__  
_ Kylo grabbed her by the collar and pulled her inches from his face, snarling through clenched teeth “What do you mean, ' _his is gold?_!”  
  
“I, er, I wasn’t supposed to say anythi-” her voice was cut off as Kylo forced himself into her head. He saw Hux in the medbay right after returning from Korriban, tucked under the medbay blankets and holding a golden lightsaber in his hands.  
  
_“_ _I suppose I didn’t imagine grave robbing then. Ah. That’s good. Doctor, this stays between you and I, breathe a word of it to no one”_  
  
“I knew it had to be something.” he leant down even closer, noses almost touching as his eyes burned into hers with a mahogany fury, teeth bared as he snarled “Is there anything else you’ve kept from me?”  
  
“No, sir, I didn’t think it was important, sir, he ordered me, sir, I, I-” he let her go and spun on heel to leave. It was a little after 0900, about the time Hux should be on the bridge. He flew down the corridors like a black phantom, the General blissfully unaware of the storm coming for him.  
-

  
When he woke that morning, Hux practiced the motions of saber combat instead of his usual aerobics. He still shied away from accepting his new powers, and rather than addressing the issue head on he acted as though it was nothing more than a casual change in his routine. If he could work it into his daily schedule he could pretend that nothing had ever happened at all.  
  
_This is fine, everything is fine._  
  
Once he arrived at his post the General was noticeably distracted on the bridge, even asking officers to repeat things half way through their statement because he wasn’t listening. He was going over the different ways that his newfound powers could be of use to the First Order. He ran these scenarios not just for strategy, but to keep the thought of Kylo from his mind. Last night was incredibly gratifying, but every time he thought about it he could picture Kylo’s plush lips around him, brown eyes looking up under long lashes as he pushed into his mouth. Heat pooled in his belly at the thought, and there were more than a few times he’d had to adjust himself and quickly focus his mind elsewhere. He was lost in the process of distracting himself when Kylo burst onto the bridge, anger pouring into the room like water from a broken dam.  
  
Kylo summoned the saber before the bridge doors even finished opening and Hux felt the immediate shift in himself. He was _done_ being "inferior" to the petulant man. 

He noted the hilt was just as he saw in the doctor’s head- a garishly gold hilt adorned with an elaborate filigree. Sith runes around the pommel read ‘Welcome death that you may live’. He’d seen it somewhere before but the rage buzzing in his head wouldn’t let him recall where.  
  
“General Hux, what are you doing with this? Why didn’t you tell me you found this on Korriban?” The only noise in the open room was the hum and beep of electronics. Every officer was holding their breath as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
Hux hadn’t turned away from staring out at the stars even when he felt his coat rustle as the saber was taken. The silence was eerie. Kylo took a few steps closer till he just reached the edge of the walkway. Hux flickered again, the same fluttering noise echoed across the force. _But if what I felt was the saber, why is that still happening?_  
  
_Tell him._ Her voice whispered in his head. _It’s time he learned his place.  
  
_ “Because it’s mine.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“Because. it. is. _mine!”_ His voice didn’t sound entirely human as it vaulted across the bridge. He whipped around, hand outstretched, and the saber shot down the walkway into his gloved hand. A collective gasp could be heard from the officers.  
  
Kylo's knees almost buckled- this couldn’t be Hux. It simply wasn’t possible.  
  
“Who are you? What have you done with the General?”  
  
Hux laughed as he sauntered to his end of the walkway, standing at parade rest with the saber behind his back. “You conceited beast, is it so hard to comprehend that General Hux might be more than you think he is? Something happened when I nearly died on the planet. I came back like...” he used one hand to gesture over himself, "like this.”  
  
Kylo reached out to drag the man to him, but all he did was slide forward an inch, grinning carnivorously as he actively pushed back with the force.  
  
Hux delicately raised his free hand, palm upward, and slowly raised his index finger. Kylo clutched at his throat as he hovered an inch above the ground, just enough for him to struggle. He looked at Hux and it was like watching a black lily open as the darkness blossomed inside him.  
  
“This is treason! If you don’t stand down I _will_ kill you.” he sputtered.  
  
Hux released him and bowed low, “My apologies, Supreme Leader. I’m afraid I got carried away. We can discuss this after my shift.” He turned again to look out at the stars, both hands holding the saber behind his back.  
  
Kylo ignited his blade, furious at the entire situation. He stormed towards him, not entirely sure what he was going to do once he reached him. Perhaps _this_ was the day Hux died. Rage drew on the dark side, and he could feel his powers intensifying with every step. At the last possible second Hux whirled around, a smooth crimson blade outstretched before him.  A mixture of trepidation and awe swirled in Kylo’s chest at the sight, and the flourish almost happening in slow motion.

  
“I don’t believe the bridge is an appropriate place for this kind of behavior, Ren.”  
  
Kylo snarled and swung overhead, Hux spinning to the side to dodge it. He couldn’t help but admire the way the graceful way the General moved as they fought down the walkway. His lean form seemed to dance as he parried Kylo's noticeably more heavy handed swings.   
  
Hux caught one particularly strong over head swing and held it, their eyes locked over the sparks flying from the crossed blades.  
  
“What happened to you?”  
  
“You pushed me too kriffing far, Ren, _t_ _hat’s_ what happened! This is all your fault and nowyou'll suffer for it!”  
  
Kylo shoved him backward and Hux stumbled, no match for his brute strength. He fell to the floor, golden saber clattering onto to the metal walkway. Kylo stood over him, saber raised as if he was going to strike him down. Hux rolled out of the way and called his saber back to his hand, blocking another blow while still laid out on the ground.  
  
Hux reached out and threw him down the length of the walkway as lightning flew from his fingertips. The General lept to his feet, summoning his saber back to his hand while he strode down the walkway. He staggered back to his feet but Hux was too fast, and he sliced a gash from hip to chest through his tunic. Kylo stood in disbelief, the pain not yet sinking in from the shock.  
  
Hux released another volley of electricity, forcing him to his knees. “ _We will discuss this AFTER my shift!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kylo whimpered as he writhed under the charge. A soft wisp of smoke rose after Hux released him and Kylo fell forward into a dazed heap. Hux motioned nonchalantly to two stormtroopers. “Take him to the medical bay. I’ll address this issue later.”  
  
Hux pocketed the saber and gesticulated wildly in irritation at the staff on the bridge “What the bloody hell are you still staring at me for? Man your damn stations! Useless!”  
  
A lieutenant came up to his side a few minutes later, breaking the hush that had filled the bridge. “Uh, sir, are you sure everything is alright? Some of us are concerned, the Supreme Leader seems to think you’re not, well, _you._ ”  
  
Hux lifted the man by his throat without looking away from the stars. “To be honest, Lieutenant Gorash, I’m now beginning to understand why force users choke everyone. If you could all do your damn jobs and stop being perpetually irritating, I wouldn’t be doing this right now.” he released him and raised his voice to address the rest of the room. “If anyone else would like to gossip, feel free to come discuss it with me."  
  
The bridge was deathly silent for the next few hours, and when his relief arrived Hux left without saying a word.  
  
-  
  
Phasma was waiting for him in his office, blaster drawn.  
  
“Lock the door.”  
  
Hux sighed, and punched his lock code in the keypad.  
  
“What happened to you?” The computerized visor in her helmet ran a quick scan of his vitals. “Your body temperature is elevated as is your heart rate. I saw you on the security cameras- the whole ship is talking about it.”  
  
“Phasma, I appreciate the concern but I’m quite well. Aside from Ren still being a pain in my ass nothing significant has changed. ”  
  
“So you think that becoming force sensitive isn’t a significant change? That attacking the Supreme Leader, however contemptible he may be, is acceptable?”  
  
“I still think it’s mystical nonsense. Look at me- you know me better than anyone; I myself haven’t changed at all. Something apparently happened when I injured myself on Korriban. It was the home of the Sith for thousands of years and it's well known that the planet itself is saturated in darkness. I seem to have been imbued with some of it and frankly he deserves a taste of his own insufferable behavior.”  
  
Phasma took her helmet off and walked up to him “Your eyes are different. Your… face…” There were circles under his eyes, and a purple vein was visible beneath his porcelain skin, spidering along his jaw line. “Have you had the doctor check you out?”  
  
“Stars yes! More times than I care to count! I felt so strange when I returned and was convinced that something was wrong, but she can’t find anything. No sand parasites or disease or injury. I'm fine. Oh, and I found this.”  
  
He pulled the saber out and levitated it above his hand. Phasma stepped back. “This is going to be a difficult adjustment. Promise me you won’t become as horrible as Kylo Ren.”  
  
“You promise _me_ that if I do become that insufferable, you’ll tell me. I would consider becoming a beast like him a fate far worse than death.” He ignited the saber and swung the blade in a tight circle, accidentally taking the corner of his desk off in the process. “Besides, I have a feeling that he won’t be much of a problem for us anymore. Speaking of which, I think I'll check on him. The spat that  _he_ instigated on the bridge did not go as he planned."  
  
Phasma stayed in his office after he left, genuinely concerned for the one person she felt was a friend.  
-  
  
  
“Are you keeping him comfortable, Doctor?” Hux strolled across the medical bay, an entirely too friendly smile across his face.  
  
“Well, he refused painkillers, so...”  
  
“That simply won’t do. I need him sedated, but fairly coherent. You see, _he_ was the one demanding I have you repeat those scans so frequently, and I believe _he_ is the one that has something wrong with him.”  
  
“The Supreme Leader did come in for a scan earlier, before… well… before he attacked you, sir.”  
  
Hux moved close enough to almost touch her with his chest, lifting her chin with a gloved finger. “And why would that be?”  
  
She was afraid to answer.  
  
“We have tranqarest on hand, yes? Draw me up a hypodermic. I’ll administer it myself and forgive your ineptitude. Don’t make this the last order I ever give you, Doctor Orich.”  
  
Her hands shook as she fumbled through their stores for the sedative. Her coworkers on the Horizon told her she was mad for taking a job aboard the Finalizer, and now she understood why.  
  
“Excellent. Now go, leave me in peace. I need to speak with him _alone.”_  
  
Kylo felt him enter the room, but before he could react Hux pounced, jamming the automated injector into his neck. The medicine felt like frost creeping through his veins. His limbs were slow to respond as he tried to move them, and even his grasp on the force seemed affected. It felt like it had sunk to the ground, too heavy to move.  
  
“Don’t strain yourself, I just wanted to make sure my _Supreme Leader_ was comfortable _._ ”  
  
“What… wh… what are… what are you….” the question ended in a sigh as the sedative took hold, words proving too much effort to speak.  
  
Hux stood over him, eyes gleaming in the low light. “So often I found myself here, tended to under the piteous gaze of the staff. 'The fallen General Hux, not so much the leader of an army as he was Kylo Ren’s ragdoll.' I was made to loathe _my_ own existence because _you_ have no respect and _you_ lack proper training. It’s no wonder you can’t function as a leader.”  
  
Kylo narrowed his eyes, lips twitching but unable to speak.  
  
Hux slowly removed his gloves as he spoke, tucking them into the pocket of his coat. “I didn’t want this, you know. Well not at first, anyways. Every creature I have met that can wield the force is pushed to madness by it. The violence you lot enjoy is so _primitive_. Snoke could have the throne room, his elaborate costume and elite guards surrounding him, but every time I looked into his face I saw an animal. I saw something _lesser_ than myself. It was quite the same every time I looked at you, _Supreme Leader._ ”  
  
Kylo managed a snarl but still couldn’t respond, glassy eyes doing their best to focus on the man looming over him.  
  
Hux moved to sit beside him on the bed, placing a hand on Kylo’s chest.  
  
“And now… just look at me.” he laughed “I am just as debased as you.” He jabbed his index finger into his injury to accentuate his point, pulling a groan from Kylo’s throat.  
  
He ran soft fingertips down his marred skin, idly picking open the carbon bandages across the gouge Hux had given him. Kylo’s tunic had spared him from any severe damage, but it was still a long, sweeping cut; starting just above his left hip bone and ending near the middle of his chest.  
  
“It’s ultimately your fault this happened and stars, the irony is _not_ lost on me. After you cast me out of the tombs I whispered my hatred for you into the wind and the planet listened.” He dug a fingernail into the charred skin, fresh blood oozing down to pool on his stomach. Kylo’s back arched slightly at the pain, senses still too dulled to move much.  
  
“You’d send me down here with cracked ribs, contusions, every now and then a concussion… but more countless than those were the times blood coated my tongue because of _you_ , Ren. I will takethe greatest pleasure in being the one to make you taste yours.”  
  
Hux leant down to drag his tongue across Kylo's stomach through the pooling blood and then to the now openly bleeding wound, drawing blood into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Kylo’s jaw and hovered over him, letting blood drip from his mouth onto Kylo's face before pressing the crimson mess to his lips. Kylo couldn’t even struggle, pinned to the bed as Hux kissed him deeply, the sharp, metallic tang of his own blood filling his mouth. Hux lingered over him for a moment when he pulled away; each breathing the same air before he kissed him softly one more time.  
  
“When you’re feeling better, come to me.” he whispered. Hux stood to leave, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his coat and painting a red streak across the silver bands that adorned it.  
  
“General, are you alright!? What happened?” Dr. Orich startled at the sight of Hux’s bloody face as he left the room, grabbing a clean cloth to wipe the remaining blood away.  
  
“It would appear the Supreme Leader’s bandages aren’t holding very well. And doctor…” He held up his hand, lifting her by her neck to let her dangle in the air before him and squirm. “Do ensure that _this_ truly does stay between us. I need you to keep him sedated until I say otherwise. There’s work to be done and it’s imperative that in his unstable condition he is kept out of the way.” She nodded the best she could and he released her, tossing the stained towel at her as he left.  
  
She entered Kylo’s room to find his face bloody, a crimson puddle spreading into the white sheets beneath him. With the help of a droid she stemmed the bleeding and got him bandaged back up. The sedative still ran thick in his veins and he couldn’t speak, but his eyes seemed to be pleading with her.  
  
She closed the door and came to his side. “Supreme Leader… There’s really _is_ something wrong with General Hux, isn’t there.”  
  
He used every amount of strength he had to nod ever so slightly,   
  
' _Yes'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Transfer Essence" is a Sith spell with a myriad of results. It's entirely possible she possessed the saber, but it doesn't mean Hux is at her mercy. A strong person can use it to their own accord ;)


	6. Fire out of Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you afraid I’ll figure out how to take this away from you?"
> 
> Hux explores his powers a little bit  
> The Resistance is skeptical and concerned  
> Hux makes a promise to Kylo after his reading is interrupted.

Between rousing speeches and expertly crafted statements for the press, propaganda for the war machine was an area of strategy in which Hux excelled. Most sentients, especially humans, were social animals in the core of their being; this was one of the biggest assets in manipulation of the masses. It wasn’t without its drawbacks, though. Despite the strict emphasis placed on order within his own ranks officers still loved to gossip. Whispers about his incident on the bridge with Kylo spread like wildfire; one Captain even alerted him to a clip that had been leaked from the security cameras on the bridge. Hux absentmindedly swirled his thermos of tea, staring at the wall in his office, searching his mind for a way to take control of the situation before it got too far.  
  
Hux was quickly learning how his new abilities could serve him personally, but realized they could also do a great deal to energize the troops and strike fear into the Resistance. Nothing in his military training had prepared him for this, and he wanted to maximize the impact of such a useful development. Before making his official statement, he thought it best to ‘accidentally’ showcase his manipulation of the force on his own terms. He had very little time to come up with a solution, but it seemed fate had blessed him yet again.  
  
In his reading from the borrowed memory bank he’d come across mention of a fractured star map that had been broken into pieces and hidden, much like the map to Skywalker. His gut told him that there was a fragment on Dxun, one of the four moons of Onderon. With Kylo out from underfoot it seemed to be a good chance for him to investigate unhindered while simultaneously putting on a show of his new strength in the force.  
  
It wasn’t _just_ for propaganda- after his battle on the bridge with Kylo he was eager to test the limits of his abilities. There may be one or two odd Mandalorians still lurking the surface, but he was more interested in the wild creatures that resided there. It would be a safer bet to start with those than going up against trained soldiers... or trying to take Kylo on at his full strength. Hux made a point not to let his ego get ahead of him. He told himself it was a combination of Kylo’s hot-headed nature and the element of surprise that gave him the advantage on the bridge. He didn’t expect Kylo to be so easy to defeat again... and he knew there would be another clash between them.  
-  
  
As soon as Hux set foot on the moon he could feel the ground itself calling to him, the darkness singing in his chest. He didn’t wear any armor, and the only thing protecting him from the drizzling rain was a hat and his greatcoat. It was a sharp contrast to the rainforest environment of the moon; he was a stab of darkness in the middle of the lush green tapestry around them.  
  
The surface was primarily occupied by cannouk- lumbering, stupid, but still fairly dangerous beasts.  
  
_“Ah, look, the moon seems to be infested with Rens.”_ he mumbled smugly to himself before cutting them down. They were a good primer, and he got a little more creative with every kill. When a Dxunian Raptor flew from the treetops he ordered for his men to stand down, stepping to the forefront with his hand clawed out in front of him. With a dramatic flourish he snatched the creature from the sky and brought its body crashing to the ground. He approached slowly, swinging the crimson blade of the saber idly by his side. He wanted to give the creature a moment to recover to make its decapitation that much more impressive. He told himself he was being reckless, but the warnings were nothing more than words in his mind- there was neither fear nor apprehension in his heart.  
  
After a few more overly elaborate kills they finally came upon the tomb. Its trapezoidal form loomed over them, the black marble structure still intimidating despite the ravages of time. The darkness that emanated from within filled the air with disjointed whispers as they neared. It was ancient and abandoned, but not without its obstacles; many of his men fell victim to various traps that had been set to keep scavengers from the secrets within. Though it had already been plundered some time ago the map piece called out to him, still hidden in the depths.  
  
In the heart of the tomb was a golden inlay similar to the tomb on Korriban. He raised his hand and used the force to pull at one side of the panel. It took some effort, but it finally swung open to reveal a small square inlet carved into the wall behind it. There lay an ancient memory bank and a small circular amulet. He held it to the light and smiled, the flickering lights glinting off the stones set into it.  _Five more to go._  
  
Once the map piece was acquired he couldn’t wait to return back to the ship and start working on what his guard had recorded. He was rushing to get a handle on the situation as soon as he could, but he wanted to stroke his own ego a little, too. He had been away from the battlefield for so long he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to kill something.  
  
He missed it.  
-  
  
The Resistance was puzzled by what they saw, most writing it off as a weirdly elaborate ploy by the First Order to make up for the death of Snoke. Rey had never heard of someone just suddenly gaining these abilities out of the blue. She wondered if what happened to him was what happened to her? From what she understood the force was _always_ inside of her, always a part of her, but maybe that wasn’t the case- maybe people _could_ spontaneously become force sensitive. Could Kylo have done something to him? He even had his own lightsaber and it clearly wasn’t the crackling blade Kylo wielded. Despite the pain of her last encounter, she decided to risk finding him again.  
  
“How did you do it? How did you make Hux use the force?”  
  
Kylo grimaced as he pushed himself into an upright position at the sound of her voice. After Hux’s macabre display yesterday the doctor didn’t follow up on the orders to keep him sedated. He still remained in the medical bay, though. The wound needed more time to heal, and in a way he was more comfortable sleeping there; his quarters almost felt haunted _._  
  
“I didn’t do anything, it just… happened.”  
  
“Did you give him that lightsaber?”  
  
“No, he found it on… on a planet we went to.” He didn’t want to tip her off to what he was searching for, though he doubted she’d have any knowledge of it. He pushed the covers back and got out of bed to stand before her. She gasped at the sight of the fairly gruesome gash on his chest.  
  
“Stars, what happened to you?! Did _he_ do that?”  
  
He didn’t want to answer, still fairly embarrassed by the encounter. “Rey, about last time… I didn’t know he had those powers.”  
  
There was flutter of relief in her chest, she didn’t want to think that he could be so cruel. “So that _orange weasel_ was the one holding me in place. It felt horrible, like I was being torn apart from the inside out. I could feel him inside my head...”  
  
Kylo nodded “I should have known then, but I thought it was impossible. Honestly, I’m still trying to figure out it happened at all. Did… ah...” He couldn’t bring himself to say Luke’s name. “Did anyone ever tell you about something like this?”  
  
“No, after we saw the video clips leaked on the holonet you were the only person I could think of that might know anything. You know I would avoid doing _this_ as much as possible.”  
  
The words hurt, but he was more interested in the first part of her statement to bother with them. “What are you talking about? What did you see?”  
  
“There’s a few short clips from what looks to be a helmet camera, an anonymous trooper leaked them out after the scene from the bridge. They’re shaky but you can tell it’s Hux.”  
  
Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What did the one from the bridge show?” It wouldn’t bode well for them if the galaxy saw their Supreme Leader on the losing end of a battle with the General.  
  
“You can’t see much from the angle and it’s just a couple seconds long- most people thought it was fake. You can see him shooting lightning from his fingers. I thought it was a ridiculous edit until the other clips came out.”  
  
Kylo turned around to retrieve his holopad off the side table. When he looked back up Rey was gone. “I suppose she got what she came for.”  
  
He barely had to look for them once he got the media channel pulled up. They were some of the most trending clips being sent around, and he could see why. Not only was the idea of the General of the First Order being force sensitive scandalous enough in itself, the man looked _horrifying._ It wasn’t just one barrage of lightning that he wielded either, he managed to send an entire wave of it coursing forward. In another clip he ripped a creature from the sky before spinning around to decapitate it as it came for him. The last one was inside a dark, dimly lit room, where he deflected blaster fire from ancient droids, deftly maneuvering in sweeping motions between volleys as his crimson blade cut them down one by one. From the look of it they were on Dxun; a moon, he noted, that also harbored the tomb of one of history’s most powerful Sith lords.  
  
Something happened on Korriban that not only made Hux force sensitive, but had sparked an obsession with the Sith, and he was determined to figure out what exactly that thing was. As the sedative wore off he’d been focusing his energy on the taxing job of force healing. He was fairly tired from pushing harder than he usually would, desperate to be back in working order as soon as he could. He closed his eyes and laid back, doing his best to focus his attention on healing instead of the way Hux’s blade split through the night... and his sanity along with it.  
-  
  
Hours had passed and he was still fairly sore, but the wound was now more of a shallow scrape than a laceration. A droid brought him a new uniform, and though the hour was already late, he decided to return to his quarters.  
  
He wasn’t alone. When he stepped through the doors, he felt another presence.  
  
_Hux._  
  
Kylo crept down the long hallway leading to the library at the back of his living area. Sure enough Hux was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch, scrolling through the contents of a memory bank he’d attached to his holopad.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Hux jumped at the deep voice that cut through the silence. He’d been so engrossed in what he was reading that he hadn’t even heard him come in.

_He should still be unconscious in the medical bay. This is the last time the doctor will fail me._

“My, you recovered quickly. I was searching for something, but it seems I’ve found it.” His coat was neatly laid over the back of the couch, and he unplugged his holopad from the bank and tucked it into an inner pocket.  
  
“Yes, the doctor informed me I was to stay sedated. I disagreed. What are you looking for?”  
  
Hux picked up the memory bank and inserted it back into its place on the shelving. “It’s of no great importance, just doing some casual reading.”

  
Kylo intercepted him and grabbed him by the arm before he could pick up his coat.  
  
“Stop dodging the question, General. I know you were on Dxun, I saw the little show you put on. Why are you suddenly so interested in the Sith? It has something to do with your new abilities, doesn’t it.”  
  
Hux glared up at him, golden anger flickering in his eyes. “You will release me right now, Ren, and we will discuss it tomorrow.”  
  
Kylo shook his head “You don’t command me, General. I’m not a whipped dog at your feet. I am _still_ your Supreme Leader and you _will_ answer to me.” He squared his shoulders to make up for the lack of vitriol in his words. For the first time in his life, he felt slightly afraid of Hux.  
  
He leant in closer, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “A ‘whipped dog.’ What an interesting choice of words. Tell me, do you remember our conversation from the medical bay?”  
  
“No.” he lied. It was hazy, but he remembered the way the General’s nails scraped his skin, the taste of blood in his mouth, the potent hatred that laced every word he spoke.  
  
“What a shame. It was a very productive conversation.” Hux pulled free from his grip, but Kylo grabbed him again, squeezing hard enough to bruise and pulling him close.  
  
“Answer me, Hux. I won’t ask again.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes, leaning up into Kylo's face. “And what will you do if I don’t?”  
  
He grabbed Hux by the collar of his uniform and threw him backward, sending him tumbling over the couch. “Your display on the bridge was luck, and you would be wise to remember that!” Kylo stalked around to stand over him, still laid out on the floor. “Why are you being so secretive? Are you afraid I’ll figure out how to take this away from you?”  
  
That statement was a mistake.  
  
Kylo could feel the air tighten around him, like he was entombed in cement. He tried to push back but could feel the weakness in him, still fatigued from healing as quickly as he did. The darkness fed on anger, and that was something Hux had in spades- made abundantly clear by the crushing power with which Kylo was held in place. Hux quickly returned to his feet, grabbing him by the jaw.

“Afraid? I’ll never be afraid of you again, Kylo Ren… _and you can’t stand it.”_ Kylo said nothing, staring back into his gold-green eyes. Something in him faltered under the gaze, though, and Hux could feel it.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I _know_ you remember the medbay, Ren, the worry is coming off you so thick I can taste it. Tell me, can you still taste your blood on my tongue?” Hux kissed him roughly, but this time Kylo sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, _hard._ Hux yelped into his mouth, pulling back and putting a hand to his mouth in shock. He looked down as he rubbed blood between his fingers, a murderous expression on his face when he looked back up at Kylo.  
  
“No Hux, only yours.” Kylo was stubborn, and he’d decided that if it was a battle of wills Hux wanted, he wasn’t going to make it easy.  
  
_A cruel hand is a kind hand._ A voice whispered. Neither reacted outwardly, each thinking they were the only one that heard it.  
  
Hux growled “If you’re going to bite like a dog I’ll have to train you like one.”  
  
He removed Kylo's wide belt and flicked open the closure at the collar of his tunic, running his finger down to pop the clasps that ran down the center. He yanked it down his shoulders and tossed it carelessly to the side. He pulled at the buckle across his chest that held his gauntlets on, but released it to let it snap back. “Mm. You can keep those for now.”  
  
Hux flicked his wrist and flung him to the floor, planting a boot between his shoulder blades.    
  
“When I let you up, you get on your hands and knees and you _wait_.”  
  
Kylo wanted to roll onto his back and summon his saber, throw Hux across the room, cut him down once and for all... but when Hux stepped away, Kylo obliged him. He heard a rustling of clothes followed by a sharp crack, and when he turned to look over his shoulder the leather tip of Hux’s belt sliced across his cheek.  
  
“I did _not_ tell you to turn around. Now _stay._ ”  
  
Kylo growled with frustration, but found himself compelled to comply. His mind was wrestling with emotions he didn’t want to address, and feelings burning inside that he couldn’t bear to admit existed at all. An embarrassing and very potent tendril of desire snaked in his belly, and he hated himself for it.  
  
“Like a ‘whipped dog _’_ you said?” Hux raised his arm as far back as it could go and brought his thick leather belt down across Kylo’s back with a grunt. “You would know all about treating people like a dog… like a _cur_ … wouldn’t you... I dare say it’s your _specialty_. _”_ His arm reached across his body and he landed another strike with a cruel backstroke.  
  
“Well?” He didn’t answer, and Hux struck him twice again, parallel lines weeping blood from the force of the blow. “So threatening and now you kneel in silence, how peculiar.” A whimper escaped as the leather connected again.  
  
“Yes.” Kylo muttered. He couldn’t decide if answering was giving in or defiance, and he hoped it was the latter.  
  
“Yes what?” Hux spread Kylo’s legs wider with his boot and knelt between them, looping his belt around Kylo’s neck, slipping one end through the belt buckle like a slip knot.  
  
He didn’t know what to say. “Yes, I-I did. I do know.” Kylo replied, his voice thick from both from the pain and an arousal that he despised himself for.  
  
Hux yanked the belt tight, a whine trapped in Kylo’s throat from the sudden restriction of air. He ran a trail of kisses down his spine, lingering on the places where blood droplets gathered, occasionally pausing to extract a gasp from Kylo with a sharp bite to his scarred skin.    
  
“Well… it would I appear I have learned from the best then.” he purred, slipping his other hand around Kylo’s waist to drag slowly over the erection he’d hoped would go unnoticed.  
  
Hux bit down on his shoulder and held the bite there, picking up the pace with which he stroked him. Kylo’s thighs started to tremble, hips sometimes jerking involuntarily under the ministrations of his palm. He could see their reflection in the large transparisteel windows that reached floor to ceiling- Hux had his hand held high with the belt pulled taut, his body covering Kylo’s, his shoulder moving rhythmically as he teased him through the thick cloth of his pants. He felt weak, and he hated it.  
  
“Just… do… what you want.”  
  
“What was that?” Hux pulled back and loosened his pull on the belt, allowing the man beneath him to breathe freely.  
  
“You can do what you want… just… do it.” there wasn’t any tone of desire or wanting; it was spoken like he just wanted this to be over.  
  
Hux recoiled from him, leaping to his feet. “Just because I suffer the same _affliction_ you do doesn’t mean I’m a degenerate brute as well. If we do this, you’ll be _begging_ for it.” He lifted Kylo’s face with the tip of his polished boot, but he kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to give Hux the satisfaction of eye contact in this position.  
  
His voice dropped to a breath above a whisper. “I know the animal in you, Ren, and it _will_ beg.” He stormed to the couch and snatched up his coat, heels clipping an even cadence on the floor as he left.  
  
Kylo remained on his hands and knees with the belt still looped around his neck. He waited till he heard the doors close to roll over, the cold metal floor a relief to the searing marks on his back. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the library, trying not to give in to temptation. Despite his best efforts he felt his hand drifting down to free himself. It only took a few strokes for release, unable to stop the General’s voice from echoing through his mind as he came, hot spurts painting his chest with defeat.

 _You’ll be begging for it._  
  
Kylo was afraid that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts- Dxun is also called the "Demon Moon", and Kylo is starting to like being punished lol :P
> 
> “Ah, look, the moon seems to be infested with Rens.” not gonna lie I cackled at that, y'all please forgive my ridiculous sense of humor that's peppered throughout


	7. Intrinsic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux doesn't back down for anyone, not anymore.

There had been an explosion in one of the hangars when a malfunctioning transit-arm accidentally dropped a TIE fighter it was relocating to repairs. Medical droids took care of the bulk of basic medical work, but Dr. Orich still found herself slightly overwhelmed by the sudden influx of patients so early in the morning. She’d walked into what felt like a pit of mayhem. Amidst the constant motion and buzzing of the bay, there was one cold, black needle of stillness stabbed through the heart of the commotion.

She looked over her shoulder to see Hux standing perfectly still, watching her. She managed a half smile, turning back to the man she was working on. Adrenaline shot through her veins and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. It felt like an hour but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes when she turned to look again. He hadn’t moved, still as a statue.

  
She took a deep breath and forced herself to approach him. “General Hux you look like you’re doing well, that’s wonderful, unfortunately there was an explosion this morning so I’m a little busy at the moment.”  
  
“You know I’m not here about the explosion, Doctor. Let us have a word _alone_.” He put a hand on her lower back and directed her to the supply closet in the back. Her eyes searched the room helplessly, the few attendings refusing to look up at her. It felt like a death march.  
  
As soon as the doors shut behind her she spun around, begging. “General, please, the Supreme Leader outranks you! I had to obey him!”  
  
He pulled the saber from his coat pocket, rolling it in his hands thoughtfully. When he looked up his eyes were just as gold as finish that plated it.  
  
“This is the second time, Doctor, that you have failed me. It _will_ be your last.” he depressed the activator and she dropped to her knees. The tears running down her cheeks reflected red as she plead for her life.  
  
_Kill the traitor._  
  
“Please don’t, sir! I was following orders! I’m loyal to the First Order! I’m loyal to _you!_ Please! Please I did what I thought was best! I had to!”  
  
_She was following orders._  
  
As he watched her begging down the blade of his saber he felt just like Kylo Ren... and it disgusted him.  
  
_No. I’m not like him._  
  
It took a concerted effort to turn it off and return it to his pocket, a twinge of pain in his forehead. _Stars, now I have to physically fight back anger?_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking control of his temper.  
  
“I told you there’s something wrong with him, Doctor. Just because you are unable to find why doesn’t change what I know to be true. If it weren’t for the fact you were following orders you’d be dead by now. Remember my mercy, and know that my orders surpass what _anyone_ else tells you, especially while our Supreme Leader is… unwell. Understood?”  
  
She nodded her head, doing her best to stifle the hiccuping sobs in her chest.  
  
“Now get yourself together and do your job. Prostrating yourself in the face of death is pathetic.” With a whirl of his coat he was gone.  
  
She fell to the side, knocking bottles to the floor as the shelving caught her. As far as she was concerned there was something wrong with the pair of them, and what they _both_ needed was a doctor for the mind, not the body.  
-  
  
It had been months since Snoke died, but again he found himself plagued by the same ever-present fear as he did when the tyrant was still alive. Rather than the monstrous dark being, though, it was now Hux that he feared. It was the most wicked twist of fate- more sadistic than when his uncle, the man entrusted with his life and his learning, was ready to kill his only nephew in his sleep. It was more heartbreaking than when the one person who had shown him kindness in years tried to kill him after he saved her life, leaving him to burn amidst the rubble of the Supremacy.  
  
Kylo was still haunted by the touch of his father’s hand on his cheek just moments after he drove his saber into his heart, and for all that pain, the power he was promised in return for that act never came. It fractured his soul, the very foundation of his being now cracked beneath him, unsteady. After all this suffering... the General, a hateful wisp of a man, now seemed to have powers that rivaled his own; a gift granted seemingly overnight.  
  
No, the universe was not done tormenting him yet.  
  
At least under Snoke there was the idea that everything he endured was for a greater state of self. Even Rey turning on him had its place in proving his mentor’s words; that as the darkness grew stronger, the light would rise to meet it. It put an immutable divide between them, one he would never attempt to cross again. He wished Snoke were here to tell him what to do with Hux. He didn’t know how strong he was, what he was capable of, and why any of it had happened at all.

Manipulation and treachery was more of a ‘Hux’ thing to do, but Kylo decided to take this turn of the tables for what it was and pull a page from the book of his enemy. If he could get Hux to trust him he might slip up, and Kylo would be in the perfect position to strike when the moment presented itself.  
  
Lost in thought, he was already late for the weekly meeting. He didn’t care, though- If Hux wanted to fight about it he’d welcome it. He passed the doctor in the hall and she lowered her eyes to the ground, walking by as fast as she could. The officers in the meeting fell silent when Kylo entered exceedingly late- it was already 0930. Hux didn’t stop to acknowledge him, but his eyes followed Kylo as he went to sit at the end of the table. They were discussing something regarding a possible failure in an ion cannon firing sequence...

Or something like that, Kylo never cared enough to pay attention to the technological details. Hux continued on, pacing the room, slowly making his way to where he sat.  
  
He leant down and put a hand on Kylo’s back, fingertips digging in and twisting into the welts he knew lay beneath the surface. “We were discussing upgrades to the cannons, Supreme Leader. If you can stay after the meeting, I’ll fill you in on what you missed.”  
  
Kylo kept an impassive expression, refusing to let on at the pain blossoming along his spine. “I needed to speak with you afterwards anyways, General.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Hux returned to the head of the room, going on about the technicalities that Kylo found so boring. When it was time for the unlucky lieutenant charged with delivering the report on the Resistance, Hux wondered if Kylo would be calm or make up for last time with an overly dramatic reaction- still unaware that he'd choked Kylo in the last meeting.  
  
“We do have some news of the Resistance this week, which is good, ah very good, it’s not much, but, it’s good, um, because they have been evading us for some time, but now they’re not, or they weren’t, we _did_ lose them again, but we made contact which means-”  
  
Hux’s expression slowly twisted in irritation as the man babbled on until he couldn’t stand it anymore.“Lieutenant, if you don’t stop blathering and get to the point I’ll toss you out an airlock myself.”  
  
“Yes sir, sorry sir, ah, the Corellian freighter they’re known for, it was spotted in orbit of Korriban but evaded capture. The Jedi girl was with them, and-” Kylo leapt to his feet, and Hux’s voice almost jumped an entire octave as he yelled, snatching the officer up by his throat.  
  
“You incompetent wretch! Why in the hell am I only just hearing about this now _?!”_ It seemed impossible, but Hux had gotten even paler at the news.  
  
Kylo sat back down, doing the best he could to set his own irritation aside to brush over the General’s mind. He was panicking. _They didn’t find it, I’d know if they found it, I’d feel it. I’m going to slice that girl down the middle, I don’t really need her anyways._ It was the biggest lead Kylo had gotten to prove that Hux really _was_ hiding what truly happened on the planet. That was the only answer he got, though. The snippet of thought he gleaned only served to create even more questions to plague him.  
  
“Careful with your temper, General.” Kylo warned- the amusement in his tone didn’t go unnoticed.  
  
Hux released him, chest heaving. “Get out of my sight, you’ll be dealt with later.” The man scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. Hux cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him, catching his breath. “Well, then, continuing onward…”  
  
Rather than lingering, the officers quickly filed out after the meeting was over. The few that were still skeptical about the force rumors left with a newfound fear of their General. Kylo stayed seated, slumped in the corner of his chair, eyeing him with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
“I don’t know what ill-will you had towards the table last week, Ren, but you’ll be glad to see I’ve had it replaced.”  
  
Kylo ignored the jab. “Doctor Orich is still alive. I’m impressed.”  
  
“Did you expect me to kill her?”  
  
“It’s what I would have done.”  
  
“Of course it is. When is violence ever _not_ your solution?” Hux slowly made his way to the end of the table where Kylo remained seated.  
  
“I recall _you_ being the one who almost killed a lieutenant just moments ago.”  
  
“We finally have news of the rebel scum and I wasn’t notified immediately- that is completely unacceptable.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter where they are, we can’t defeat them if we can’t work together.”  
  
Hux crossed his arms and leant back, half sitting on the table with an incredulous look on his face. “So now my men are to blame?”  
  
“No, Hux I… I meant you and I. We’ll get nothing done if we keep fighting each other.”  
  
_My god, it would appear one can literally beat sense into someone after all._ Hux physically bit his tongue to keep the words from his lips. He wasn’t about to ruin Kylo’s groundbreaking moment of clarity over the satisfaction of a petty remark.  
  
“I’m glad to see you’ve decided to be reasonable about this situation.”  
  
“As much as I don’t understand how or why this happened to you, I can’t deny that it has its uses.”  
  
“Ah, so _now_ I’m useful. Of course it would take an act of the divine to make you appreciative of me.”  
  
The statement brought Kylo to his feet, staring down at Hux. “Never mind, this isn’t going to work.”  
  
Hux pushed off the table, bodies almost touching as he moved to stop him. He placed hand on his hip just below his wide leather belt. “Supreme Leader... you’re right. We need to be proper leaders instead of bickering. Find me in my quarters at 2100 tonight and we can discuss it further.” The unexpected contact and closeness in such a public area brought a flush to his cheeks. “And Ren- I’m not entirely sure _what_ it is you do all day... but cancel it. You look exhausted. Get some rest.”  
  
They were standing close enough for Kylo to smell the mint and tea on his breath, and the thought of leaning down and kissing him crossed his mind, causing him to blush even more.  
  
“If I find myself with the available time I will.” Kylo rushed from the room. He felt like the air around him was suddenly too warm, and the General’s presence was suffocating him. The two ‘incidents’ they had together had taken place in the privacy of their quarters which it made it easier to forget about it during the day. The feeling of his hand on him during working hours almost felt like a violation… It made everything that was happening all too real. Kylo was flustered, chewing his lip as he walked back to his quarters.  
  
He wasn’t taking the General’s advice, though- he had to find out why Rey was on Korriban.  
-  
  
“What were you looking for?”  
  
“Stars, Ben! Most people start a sentence with ‘Hello’ instead of scaring them half to death.” Rey had recently learned how to crochet and was involved in making a sweater for one of the porgs that tagged along with them from Ach-to. She had heard it was 'relaxing', but she soon found that trying to fuss with the yarn was just as frustrating as trying to make a dark sider come back to the light.  
  
“What are you… Nevermind, ah, Korriban. Our scouts spotted you there. What were you looking for?”  
  
“You said that Hux found that saber on a planet. I spoke with… with some knowledgeable people and Korriban seemed the most likely place to find something like that.” It was General Organa’s idea, but she didn’t feel comfortable bringing up his mother’s name around him. “Especially a _gold_ one. It’s a little… flamboyant. I’m surprised he hasn’t painted it black and put a First Order logo on it. It seems like you lot put them on _everything._ Why don’t you wear one?”  
  
“The First Order belongs to _me,_ I don’t belong to the First Order. There’s a difference.”  
  
She snorted. “Sure. I would expect you to be happy to have another force user on _your_ side. I can’t imagine Hux would want to be a Jedi.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself and leant back against the wall, too irritated to rise to her insult. “It’s not right, it’s… he’s _unnatural._ I hate even looking at him. He shouldn’t have this power at all, let alone be as strong as he is.” He cut himself off before saying ‘ _I_ _t’s not fair!’_ , feeling slightly childish. She was surprised by the conviction with which he spoke.  
  
“So you two don’t get along?”  
  
“No. Well, it’s complicated. It... it doesn’t matter. Did you find anything on Korriban?”  
  
“I, um…” her plucky attitude was suddenly eclipsed by a look of discomfort. “The dream I had… the one that was like Jakku but wasn’t. It was that planet. I didn’t realize it till we landed. I could feel it. I really don’t want to talk about this anymore, I think I’ve already said too much.”  
  
And with that she disappeared. Out of all the uncertainty around him, there was one thing he knew for sure- he was going to return to Korriban, and he wanted to go without the General.  
-  
  
  
Hux berated himself as he changed from his uniform into something a little nicer and more comfortable. “It’s only Ren. He’s probably spent the day sulking under the covers. There’s no point in trying to look decent for something that can’t appreciate it.” But still, he spritzed a little extra cologne on and put on a deep purple button up, leaving the first couple buttons open. He didn’t want to look like he cared _too_ much.  
  
Kylo could have fought him off during their two more carnal interactions, but he didn’t. While Hux wasn’t adept at reaching out with the force yet, he could feel the neediness in him. The first time he kissed him it was a matter of seconds before Kylo was rutting into him; the desire was absolutely there. He intended on pushing and pulling on his resolve until it splintered.  
  
There was something intoxicating about having Kylo under his heel and he craved that feeling again. He wanted to suck the plush curve of his lips, bite the thick muscles of his chest, and feel him come undone beneath him. Hux wouldn’t be kind, either; he was determined to have him walking the line between pain and pleasure and unable to discern which was which. He wanted Kylo to whimper, his soft brown eyes glistening with tears, that he wanted him, that he _needed_ him. He had to shake the thoughts from his head, his body responding to the graphic images in his mind.  
  
Hux could wait... he was _very_ good at waiting.  
  
Kylo had planned on being obnoxiously late, but he found himself not wanting to disappoint Hux. He showered and picked his least weathered uniform from his closet. Other than work out attire and night clothes (which he barely wore anyways), he didn’t really own any other clothing. He never needed it.  
  
“I don’t know what else he expects me to look like.” he grumbled to the mirror as he fretted over his hair. Usually he just towel dried it and let it dry however it lay, but tonight he attempted to blow dry it and it left him looking a little fluffier than usual. “It’s a work meeting, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
  
  
He still attempted to fix it three more times before he left.  
-  
  
Hux was pouring himself a drink when the doors opened a little before 0900. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d come at all, let alone early.  
  
“Ah, I see we’re still bursting through doors.” _I suppose he didn’t learn a lesson last time, unless he expected to find the same thing… stars, did he think that’s what this was?_  
  
His thoughts were loud enough for Kylo to hear but he chose to ignore them, afraid he’d know what the actual answer might be.  
  
“You wanted to discuss working together. I’m here.”  
  
Hux polished off the drink he’d just made and poured two more. He sat on the couch and held one glass out to Kylo, who was still standing awkwardly just in the door. “Aren’t you going to sit?”  
  
His eyes darted over to the only other seat in the room, which was occupied by a round orange cat. _That's against regulation, Snoke wouldn't let *me* have a cat...._  Kylo reluctantly sat on the couch beside him, pushed into the far corner. He cleared most of the fiery liquid in one fell swoop, hoping the alcohol might help settle his nerves. He kept reminding himself that he was going to try to work with Hux now, that this was a meeting on the pretense of friendship... but he felt like he’d just walked into a trap.  
  
Hux noticed the way he seemed to shrink back and almost made the joke ‘I don’t bite.’ _That would be a lie, though._  
  
He swirled the amber liquid thoughtfully before speaking. “You know, it’s generally accepted that the leaders of an organization work well together. It’s unfortunate it didn’t happen until all… ‘this'.” Hux motioned over himself with a flourish and Kylo’s eyes followed his ungloved hand.  
  
The purple shirt Hux wore was almost black, and somehow served to make him look even paler in the low light. He’d seen him shirtless before, but everything happened so fast that he never really got to _look_ at him. The light shadow of a dainty collar bone was just visible under his open collar. The sleeves were rolled halfway up his forearms, and his eyes lingered on the fine bones of his hands, the smooth slope of his wrist. It was strange to think someone who was built so delicately could be so… vicious. Kylo licked his lips nervously and realized Hux had been talking the whole time and he hadn’t been listening to a single word of it.  
  
He finished his drink, wishing there were more. “I... got distracted, can you go back a bit?”  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes and huffed indignantly, “Long story short, you’re going to make me Grand Marshal. It’s the next logical step in proving your dedication to an alliance with me. I won’t accept anything less.”  
  
  
Kylo clenched his fist, feeling like his olive branch was being taken advantage of. “I’ve allowed you get away with as much as you have because you’re such a competent _General_. We both serve the First Order, there’s no ‘alliance’ that needs to be had.”  
  
It didn’t surprise him to see Hux had been planning on his ascension all along. It was really just a title, he’d still be doing the same work anyways, but Snoke was dead set against promoting him- there had to have been a reason.  
  
Hux stared at him for a moment, as if thinking over what he said. “Alright. Well I suppose I will see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Ren.” Hux finished his drink and went to pour another.  
  
Kylo lept to his feet. He expected a condescending tirade instead of a dismissal, and found that he didn’t want to go quite yet. “Hux?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I-I don’t know.”  
  
“You don’t know what?” Hux had his back to him, pouring another drink from the decanter on his desk. He could feel the heat of Kylo on his back as he approached.  
  
He reached around to wrap his hand around Hux's and set the rocks glass down. He hesitantly put a hand on each side of Hux’s waist, unable to help but marvel at his frame. Hux didn’t move. If Kylo wanted it, he was going to make him work for it. He leant down, breath tickling the fine hairs along his neck as Kylo breathed in. The scent of him wrenched something in chest and sent blood rushing below his belt. “I need…” his words drifted off, not trusting what his mouth might say.  
  
Hux turned around slowly, leaning back and planting both hands on the desk behind him as he stared up into his eyes; the mahogany irises almost non-existant around blown pupils. “What is it you need?”  
  
Kylo leant down and kissed him softly; the sweetness of it felt like a punch in the gut. Hux had to restrain himself from taking over to make it something hateful. He had meant what he said the night before; he was going to have to _beg._ He went no further than reciprocating Kylo’s actions, though he wanted to pin him to the desk and make him regret what he was indirectly asking for.  
  
_I could hold his face down on the datapad that covers the damages caused exclusively by his damn temper._  
  
Kylo pushed him against the desk, his hands moving up to unbutton his shirt, trailing his soft kisses down his neck, along the angle of his collarbone, and moving down to flick his tongue across a small pink nipple. Hux inhaled sharply before slowly pushing him away.  
  
“ _What_ is it you need?”  
  
Kylo grumbled and stood upright “I… I need more time.”  
  
“Go then. Go have your time, and let me know what you’ve decided.”  
  
Kylo stared at him in disbelief. “I… _Hux_ …”  
  
“This isn’t a game, Kylo Ren. Let me know when you’ve come to a decision. Go.” Hux picked his drink up off the desk and pushed past him, returning to the couch.

Kylo growled curses under his breath and stormed from the room, refusing to be forced into making a decision at his insistence. 

  
_Marvelous. He’ll break soon, couldn’t you feel it?_  
  
“Oh… I felt it.” Hux gloated to the empty room. Hux wasn’t going to question why his conscience seemed to speak in a woman’s voice from time to time, his mind was too focused on the breaking of Kylo Ren. He could feel how hard he was as he pinned him to the desk. He’d always hated how passionate and impulsive the man was, and he wondered how someone who was supposed to be so disciplined had little to no self control. That unrestrained desire was going to bring Kylo to his knees before him, Hux was sure of it.  
  
Kylo had to admit the glaringly obvious to himself- he wanted Hux to take him, and he burned with embarrassment at the feelings he couldn't help. He wanted the General's cruel affections if it meant he could feel that soft skin under his tongue, if he could suck and bite and grind against him like an animal. He could push it to the back of his mind during the day, but it was a different world at night.  
  
And in that different world, he almost made someone Grand Marshal because he wanted them to fuck him senseless.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Omg I just now realized that you can put pics in the works- gah I'm technologically daft)  
  
  
And of course Millie has to have one too.( In my head, Kylo secretly wants Hux to make him one but can't bring himself to ask.)  



	8. Strains of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey recounts her visit to the dark desert planet
> 
> There's some serious tension going on and Kylo just can't come off the Grand Marshal title
> 
> Hux left a very important part of himself on Dathomir

“I spoke with my… contact… aboard the Finalizer again. The Supreme Leader isn’t too happy with his General suddenly knowing how to use the force either. He said it’s ‘unnatural’, and from what I’ve read it’s just not how any of this is supposed to work.”  
  
“So you’re still not gonna tell us anything about this ‘contact’?" Poe wiggled his eyebrows in a comically suggestive fashion "Is he cute? Single? Hmm?"   
  
“Ugh Poe, no! And how do you even know it's a he? Anyways, I promised to not tell, and I keep my promises.” Rey kept the bond between her and Kylo a secret, only ever alluding to a mysterious someone aboard the ship that sent her information.  
  
“Fair enough. So something on that creepy planet did something to him then, right?”  
  
“That’s where all facts seem to be pointing. I think he went to the same place I did.”  
  
“But nothing happened to you… you just said it was evil and left.”  
  
“Yes, but Hux is evil so I bet he skipped right through the door and had a great time. Look, the force is telling me it’s all related, and we have to figure out why and how. Maybe we can take his powers from him… and even Kylo Ren’s in the process.”  
  
“So should we go back? Maybe send someone in who _isn’t_ force sensitive?”  
  
“No.” she said a little too quickly. “No, we shouldn’t go back there. It’s dangerous... I just... know it.”  
-

  
When they had reached to the planet, Rey steered the Falcon away from the crumbling landing pad in the canyon and instead landed atop the cliffs, risking getting stuck in the sinking sands. It was just like her dream except it was daylight instead of darkness. The small tomb was a few hundred meters away, and her heart fluttered in her chest at the familiar building. She rubbed her arms, remembering the feeling of the cold bony fingers dragging her backwards. And, just like in the dream, she struggled with the lever till the door opened.  
  
She stared at the rectangular stone coffin, not needing to go inside to see what it looked like. “It wasn’t a dream, then. It _was_ a vision.”  
  
_“You need to leave here, Rey. It’s not safe.”_  
  
She jumped at the voice, whipping around to see Luke’s force ghost behind her.  
  
“Luke!”  
  
_“Ben was chasing after something here, wasn’t he?”_ She knew his myriad of salty facial expressions from Ach-to, but this time his brow was creased in genuine worry.   
  
“I haven’t seen you since Crait and that’s all you have to say?”  
  
_“Rey I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. I’m not entirely sure what he’s getting into, but you have to let him go. Don’t let whatever this is consume you with him. The force that resonates here is more sinister than just darkness.”_  
  
“I know, I can feel it, it’s so… strong.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes. _“Part of you wants to stay though, doesn’t it.”_  
  
“This place scares me. I’ve seen it in a nightmare, only this time…” she looked at him guiltily. “I can feel something telling me to not be afraid.”  
  
_“I told you on Ach-to there was a darkness in you too, Rey. You’ve got to control it or it’ll pull you down like a riptide and you’ll be under before you know it’s even happening. The very core of this planet is sick, poisoned.”_  
  
“Well do you have any advice for me since you’re here?”  
  
_“Leave this place, and leave Kylo Ren alone. The Resistance has enough to worry about without adding the dark side to the pile.”_  
  
“I’m not-” before she could finish the sentence he disappeared. She turned around to face the open door behind her, and rather than enter she punched the lever down. As the light shifted behind the closing door, two glowing yellow eyes flashed in the darkness followed by a puff of unnaturally cold air. The wind picked up as she ran back to the ramp of the Falcon, a gust of sand blowing in as it shut behind her.  
  
“Let's go Chewie, this place is giving me the creeps.” She hopped in the co-pilot seat, and as he pulled the ship around she saw seven figures in black standing in front of the small building, their cloaks whipping in the wind.  
  
_I respect your choice, Rey._  
  
She didn’t realize there was an internal balance to her grasp of the force until it suddenly inverted on itself, dizzying her with a wave of vertigo. Darkness seemed to punch into her stomach to burst out through her mouth.  
  
Unfortunately instead of darkness it was vomit as she doubled over and threw up all over Chewie’s feet. She didn't know what the sound he made meant, but she was pretty sure it was a Wookie expletive.  
  
Across the galaxy Hux chuckled at his data pad. No particular reason, he was just suddenly in a wonderful mood.  
-  
-  
-  
  
The General’s puzzlement at his unexplainable actions faded as he lost himself in the archives. He generally considered reading anything outside of non-fiction as pointless, but after the first ‘random’ memory bank he chose from Kylo’s collection he was completely hooked on the vibrant history of Sith lore. He had heard tales painting them as a formidable threat once upon a time, but he considered them to be more fiction than fact. Every story had the same ending- like all force users they were too dramatic for their own good and collapsed on themselves.

 _A fault that, through the grace of my proper training, I will not possess._  
  
Or at least, that’s what he had gathered from the little he knew of them. With every paragraph, he found more and more respect for their dedication and methods. Their militaristic pursuits and elaborate guarding of knowledge only allowed the best to rise in rank, ensuring it was those who were truly deserving that gained more power.   
  
“Perhaps it was the quality of the beings in the universe, and not the Sith themselves that lead to their collapse.” he mumbled, rolling his eyes at the thought of Kylo Ren. “Stars they would have lopped his head off ages ago.”  
  
When he came upon a passage referring to a super weapon hidden by masters long gone he was absolutely riveted. It wasn't just that he wanted to claim it for the First Order, but somehow he knew that he'd been searching for this the whole time. His heart skipped when it alluded to pieces of a map that would lead to it, telling him he was on the right track; Hux  _knew_ there was a reason he had to go to Dxun. Again, he attributed the knowledge to something he happened to pick up along the way.  
  
“Perhaps Ren’s mystical ramblings stuck in my head after all. Both convenient and disturbing.”  
  
He hung on every word and poured over the texts for hours; vexed when the ending prompt popped up.  
  
:: To Continue See Bank 116::  
  
It was almost 2300, and he’d have to return the library in Kylo’s quarters if he wanted to finish this particular article. He looked at the memory bank, back to the clock on his data pad, and then back to the bank.  
  
_Perhaps we should check on our Supreme Leader_  
  
“I suppose it would push things along to throw him a bone.” he muttered, slipping his boots on.  _Absolutely no pun intended._  
  
The force was the only thing he found ‘mystical’ about Kylo- other than that, he was a fairly easy person to read. Between the abuse Hux suffered at the hands of his father and the social hierarchy at Academy, he’d spent most of his life observing the actions of others. At first it was for self preservation, but he soon learned how to use these observations as tools for the masterful manipulation of those around him. He noted every micro-expression, the subtle change in inflection, a shift in tone of voice, and the actions that followed. Kylo loved showing off and being witnessed, so Hux had decided to apply pressure by blatantly ignoring him.  
  
They hadn’t spoken since he’d left the General’s quarters in a huff. He’d sent a message fairly late in the evening yesterday, requesting the return of his saber adjustment tool kit in a pathetically obvious ploy to get the General to come to him. Hux sent them back via a stormtrooper, grinning as he imagined the look on Kylo’s face when the doors opened to reveal _not_ Hux standing there.  
  
Kylo was painfully aware of his avoidance and with every day that passed he hated that he thought about the General more and more. Outside of the few duties he had as Supreme Leader (that Hux hadn’t taken over) he usually spent his time sparring with training droids or meditating. On the third day he wandered the halls for ‘a change of pace’, refusing to acknowledge that he was hoping to run into Hux- as if he could keep secrets from himself. He’d given more reflection to the idea of granting him the title of Grand Marshal, but every time he started to come around to the idea he quickly shut it down, telling himself his sick attraction was clouding his judgment.  
  
Bed granted no solace from his infatuation either. He was sprawled on top of the comforter, biting his lip as his hand slowly drifted, even though every time he laid down he promised himself he wasn’t going to do… _that_ . Kylo closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of teeth on his back, the way his sharp accent edged every word with venom that inexplicably turned him on. What would start as lazily rubbing his hand over a half erection quickly escalated, and he soon found himself bucking up into his hand with the General’s words whispering in his mind, grunting his name through clenched teeth as he came.

 

 _You... will... beg._  
  
_Oh… oh Hux… ah!_  
  
He put an arm over his face, his spend cooling on his stomach as he caught his breath and admonished himself. Kylo always felt guilty as soon as the wave of his release passed; like Hux had bested him again even though he wasn't there. He was brought out of his self loathing by a chime at the door of his quarters. He lept to his feet, grabbing his undershirt off the floor to hastily wipe his stomach clean. A very flushed and shirtless Kylo appeared before the General, who made a show of raking his eyes over him.  
  
“Hux!” He blurted the name out, surprised to see him. Kylo didn’t complain about the hour or have the usual smart remark, he looked almost _happy_ to see him.  
  
The General nodded his head “Supreme Leader, I’m sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but it seems my evening reading has ended on an incomplete note and I need to bother you for the second part.”  
  
“I, um, yes okay.” Kylo was flustered, wondering if he’d heard him moaning his name just moments earlier through the force. Hux sauntered past and Kylo followed behind him. There was a gracefulness to everything the man did, and Kylo couldn’t tell if it was something new or if he’d just never noticed it before. There were a _lot_ of new things he was noticing about the General as of late.  
  
_He’s just here to ask about the Grand Marshal thing, that’s all this is._  
  
Kylo made a mental note to read through the bank Hux had returned, sure it would have something else Sith related on it. Through the haze of forbidden lust that haunted his mind he was still very much concerned with the General’s abilities and finding out what exactly happened on Korriban. Unfortunately any thought that revolved around him eventually devolved into something that made Kylo blush, making it hard to focus.  
  
“Thank you Supreme Leader, that will be all. Sorry to, ah, interrupt.” He couldn’t decide if Hux said it with a knowing glance or if he was just being paranoid.  
  
“When it’s just us, you can call me Kylo, if you like, since we’re, ah, going to be working more closely.” He felt like an idiot as the words tumbled from his mouth.  
  
Hux tapped a finger on the memory bank, mulling it over. “Hmm. Seems a little informal, don’t you think?”  
  
_Not as informal as your cock in my mouth._ Kylo shocked even himself at the thought and blinked nervously, wondering how much Hux could overhear.  Though he had come literally minutes earlier his body was already responding to the General’s presence in a way that would soon be obvious in his thin sleep pants. Between the frustration with himself and with Hux he just wanted to be left alone again.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair with a huff. “Fine. Call me whatever you want, I don’t care. See yourself out.”  
  
“ _Kylo_ , wait.” his voice was velveteen as he called after him, and Kylo turned around with a little bit too much hope showing in his eyes.  
  
Hux walked over and put his index finger in his mouth to the mid knuckle, making a perversely wet sound when he pulled it from between his lips. He slowly ran it down his chest, just barely flicking the tip of his nipple. Kylo gasped, trembling with anticipation, body aching under the pad of his slick fingertip.  
  
“You had something on you. Don’t worry, I got it.” He smirked before turning on heel to stride down the hallway. Kylo stared after him helplessly as he left, knowing he’d call out the General’s name one more time before sleep found him.  
-

-

-  
Kylo was even grumpier the next day and everyone around him suffered for it. Hux had sent him a rather long list of submissions to sign off on, some of which were things he’d usually address in person to discuss the particulars. Lumping them in with the more simple issues showed that Hux was still intent on avoiding him. If he was that upset with Kylo for holding out, he wondered what the General would do if he gave _in_. Before his mind could slink back to the gutter, a flight manifest jumped out at him.  
  
Hux was taking the command shuttle to Dathomir. It too was a notoriously dark planet like Korriban, mostly uninhabited after the force-witches, called Nightsisters, were slaughtered by Count Dooku during the Clone Wars. Rumor had it that the very earth itself was haunted; a curse following anyone who took anything from its surface. It wasn’t a Sith planet, but it definitely had a long history connected to the dark side of the force.  
  
It was worth hunting him down to discuss why Kylo should sign off on it... and it shouldn’t have made him as excited as it did.

  
  
Hux didn’t look up when the doors opened; the heavy footfalls already told him who was standing in front of his desk.  
  
“I received your submissions”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”  
  
Hux looked up, the amusement obvious despite his attempt at a stoic expression. “We wouldn’t have to look at each other at all if you’d sent me a message instead. What is so urgent that it couldn’t wait?”  
  
“You’re going to Dathomir. Why?”  
  
“It’s a dead planet, Ren, why do you care?”  
  
He furrowed his brow and stepped to the edge of the desk, looming over him. “I’m the Supreme Leader, as you routinely seem to forget. It’s literally my job to care.”  
  
“While I more than anyone else on this ship appreciate your newfound dedication to your job, this isn’t work related so it’s _literally_ not your business.”  
  
“That makes it even stranger- why are you going? I won’t ask again.” Kylo hated that the threat fell flat, empty of his usual growl.  
  
Hux leant back in his chair and sighed. “I’ve read of a star map that may lead us to a weapon, one with the ability to eradicate the Resistance for good. It’s likely nothing more than myth but I consider finding it a hobby of mine... You could say it’s my ‘Skywalker’.”  
  
Kylo slammed his fists on the General’s desk, leaning down to snarl in his face. “Are you _mocking me?”_  
  
Hux pushed himself forward, gaze focused on his lips before looking up into his eyes. “Not at all, _Kylo_. If anything I thought you would understand." His voice took on a decidedly more coy tone as he continued. "You know, I _do_ have things I enjoy outside of work.”  
  
He was close enough for Kylo to smell his cologne, and he imagined pressing his lips to his across the desk… followed by the thought of Hux taking him on said desk. Hux arched an eyebrow at him and he flushed, the anger in him quelled by embarrassment. He was positive Hux heard it, or at least seen the image projected into his mind. “Do whatever you want.” he mumbled and stormed out of the office.  
  
“You know what I want, Ren.” Hux called out before the doors closed.  
  
As he stalked the halls a plan began to take shape. It would be easy enough to sneak out to Korriban with the General off ship. Besides, Hux’s trip would take a little longer as Dathomir was off any hyperlanes by a decent bit. Hux wouldn’t even know he’d gone, and he could search for whatever the source of his sudden force power was. If it was some hexed relic he might be able to destroy it and set the natural order of things right again.  
  
Force sensitive or not, though, the dynamic between the two had changed irreversibly. Kylo wondered if he’d still be drawn to him so intensely if he lacked his force sensitivity. He knew that was hardly even a question that needed answering- The General's soft hands and penchant for sadism had been there long before his newfound abilities; the force simply gave him the power to unleash them on Kylo without fear.  
  
Without fear, Kylo could see him for the exquisitely wicked thing he was... and he was enraptured by it.  
-  
  
When the General's boots hit the red clay the same dark euphoria crept into his bones as it did on Dxun. _The ‘Demon Moon”_ as the more superstitious ones called it. Dathomir was no better, referred to as the ‘Blood Planet’ both for the slaughter that took place and the tales of malevolent witches in its history. A luminous chartreuse mist swirled on the ground as they walked. _Spirit ichor._ Hux paused to kneel down, slipping his glove off and brushing his fingers through it, marveling at the way it swirled, almost thick enough to be a liquid. Whispers surrounded them like there were voices on another plane just behind a thin veil. It was a frighteningly accurate observation- the haunting here was  _very_ real.  
  
“Uh, sir?” He wasn’t the only one who could hear them.  
  
Hux rose to his feet. “Calm down, Elrich, they can feel your fear.” He turned to look one of his guards in the face, his eyes golden. “So can I… and it’s disgusting me. We don’t have far, move out.” He strode into the ancient jungle, thick trunks with wide oval leaves tinted a sinister shade of burgundy blocked out the little sunlight that made it through the hazy atmosphere. The force beckoned to him the same way it did before and he followed it to the foothill of a small mountain.  
  
"I don't understand... it's supposed to be right _here."_   Hux put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes to focus. He raised both palms towards the mountain, squinting in concentration as he pushed forward with the force. The mountain responded and a smooth spot amongst the crags started to dance with a translucent shimmer.  
  
“This way.” As they neared he could see a large room was visible just beyond it. Without hesitation he stepped across the threshold, the mist trickling in and pouring across the floor. Crystals embedded in the walls came to life and cast an eerie green glow on his surroundings. Beneath the mist was a circle with strange engravings carved into the floor; he walked past it, eyes searching the room for the source of the hum he could feel singing out to him.  
  
An old Sith holocron sat up on a shelf amidst crumbling parchments and decaying books. He took it in his hands, regarding it for a moment before letting it slip from his grasp, the red glass shattering across the floor. Its broken frame revealed what had been tucked inside: an outdated memory chip and a small golden ring with three black kyber crystals adorning it.  
  
“Excellent, this is what we came for.” The troopers had stayed near the cave entrance, a few staying outside for ‘security’, but truth be told they were too nervous to enter.  
  
Hux slipped the ring over his pinky finger, watching how the light reflected off the shards embedded in it rather than paying attention to where he was walking. He unknowingly stepped across the inscription carved into the floor, obscured by the mist. When his second foot crossed the circle its runes blazed to life, the mist drawn to them like a vacuum. It swirled to form a cylinder, restrained by the edges of the carving on the floor.  
  
“Oh _shit_. _”_  He tried to step backward but his feet didn’t obey, rooted to the spot. An electric prickle ran down his spine, and he looked up to see the woman from the incident on Korriban standing in front of him.  
  
She looked worried and called out to the troopers. “You- blast this inscription. That’s order!” They didn’t respond, just gawking as the mist enveloped their General.  She looked over at Hux. “I _said_ that was an order.”  
  
He stared at her, speechless, and she groaned when his lips didn’t move with her words. He was horrified, trying to figure out why every time he came planetside hallucinations plagued him.  
  
“Sith hells, I’m stuck!” she knelt down to run her fingers over the inscription. “This is… Heartshadow. _Disgusting.”_  
  
During her era the Sith had looked at the Nightsisters as a primitive version of force based magic, though it drew more strength from the spirit ichor that seeped from the planet than the force itself. Heartshadow was a spell that was supposed to show someone their future. Invicta was a prophetess, and found prophecy to be a more ‘pure’ way of viewing an all encompassing view of fate as opposed to snippets from a very fluid and changeable future, which is what this particular spell offered. The ichor could sense her inside of him and pulled them apart with its ancient magic, the pair slowly lifting in the air as the spell took hold.  
  
Hux tried to yell for his troopers but he couldn’t move, seemingly adrift in his own body. He could taste salt on his tongue, and when he blinked he was no longer floating but laid out on his back, staring up at Kylo’s face. Tears fell from his eyes, the warm droplets falling to Hux’s face as he sobbed, pleading with him.  
  
Invicta tried to fight it, but her strength was dwindling and she had to give in. Flames crackled in her ears, the fire before her shifting to reveal her bones ablaze, the soft gold hilt of her saber melting down them. _No. Filthy witches, this cannot be._  
  
A rushing sound, similar to a sharp exhale, echoed through the cave as the mist quickly disbanded and disappeared into the crevices. The cave dimmed to a near pitch black, and beams of red hazy sunlight filtering in through the mirage provided the only light. Hux had fallen to his knees in the circle, wavering in sudden weakness. It felt like the core of him had been emptied out, and it left him feeble and hollow.  
  
“Sir! Are you alright?”  
  
“I- I don’t know what happened. I think I activated something." He stumbled to his feet and two guards each looped an arm under his shoulders to help carry him from the cave. She tried to go back to him but she couldn’t pass the edge of the carving.  Invicta dropped to her knees and frantically ran her fingers over the entirety of the circle. Hidden at the center of it was a protection spell- a trap crafted specifically for a Sith. In her current state she was too weak to do anything to destroy it.  
  
_No, stars no._  
  
“Hux, have them blast this circle. Hux, _Hux_! Come back! You can’t leave me! _You can’t just fucking leave me! Hux!!!_ ”  
  
Once the last trooper exited the cave the door solidified again, leaving her spirit alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The Nightsisters are a real thing in SW, Heartshadow is a real spell, and actually I love the idea of force witches :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, sorry for the delay in updates! I'll actually have the next chapter for this ready on soon, I'm trying to get a lengthy Hux x OFC work in progress finished so I can give this more attention.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it!


	9. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds answers that turn into more questions  
> Hux has words with *both* his demons that leave him angry and unsettled
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a moodboard I made for it- I didn't want to insert it into the fic bc I know it can make it hard for some people to load it
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/ff667b673a1d737d0e5415e8e2196529/tumblr_pf6p53pOL91x22ub1o1_1280.jpg

The doctor had cocooned herself in one of the stiff regulation blankets on her couch, reading an obnoxiously overcharged romance story on her private datapad. It was essentially pornography with a plot, and though many people scoffed at them she knew _everyone_ read them. They were forbidden on the ship as an ‘unsavory distraction’, but her sister would include memory chips with the newest releases in with a monthly care package. They were mostly unrealistic and indulgent fantasies, sometimes with completely made up worlds, others about celebrities or famous sentients. It was a brief escape from the drudgery of life aboard the ship; a life that up until now she didn’t mind too much.

  
“No. You’ve got to be kriffing kidding me. Who would… _why_ would… No. Just… _no_ .”  
  
One of the titles was “ _Ravaged by the Force”- General Hux of the First Order wants permission to blow up another planet, but the Supreme Leader reminds him everything comes with a price- except what he’s asking for can’t be paid in credits.'_  
  
She chunked her holopad at the end of the couch and pulled her blanket up over her head. “Well I’ll be fucked by Hutt, not even my free time is safe from them! Ugh!”  
  
The statement was more accurate than she realized; mere seconds later her work-issued datapad dinged in the other room. As the senior medical advisor, her presence was requested immediately, the message informing her that the General was yet again in need of medical attention after returning from planetside. Apparently, he’d been caught in an environmental anomaly, and it left him weakened to the point that he’d lost consciousness on the return flight back.  
  
“ _This_ time I’ll be fast enough to catch what’s wrong with him.” She quickly typed up a response, demanding an entire medical team to stand waiting in the hangar. After hastily getting dressed she rushed out the door, only to rush back and grab her datapad. She’d accidentally grabbed the holopad by mistake- in the wrong hands that could have been catastrophic; Neither the General nor the Supreme Leader would take too kindly to an officer reading fantasies about pornographic exploits involving the two  
-  
  
Kylo watched the little blip that indicated the progress of the command shuttle on the radar display. An hour before they reached Dathomir he sent a request to have his ship prepared for a ‘training session.’ As soon as it was confirmed that the General had landed on the planet he slipped off to the hangar. At the soonest it would be about six hours before Hux returned, giving Kylo a narrow window to make it to Korriban and back.  
  
He was aware that Hux had stationed protection in orbit of the planet, he’d signed off on it after all, but he had no idea it was a full on blockade. The excessive security led credence to his belief that there was something here Hux was keeping to himself. Once he confirmed his identity no more questions were asked and he was granted permission to the surface of the planet. The transit worker he was speaking with foolishly began to request that certain forms be filled out first, specifically regarding the nature of the trip, but a subtle choking through the force easily convinced him otherwise.  
  
Kylo was relieved to see there weren’t any troopers or First Order officers stationed on the ground... but it was strange for what from space would appear to be an occupied planet. He flew dangerously low to the surface, flitting around jagged mountain tops and weaving through rugged red canyons. A rare smile blossomed on his face, and for the first time in a long time he simply had fun for the sake of it. The fleeting joy quickly faded with the intensifying darkness as he neared the Valley of the Dark Lords. Bypassing the tombs below, he flew over the space where he’d found Hux. A small building was barely visible, camouflaged by the golden sand; he felt it before he saw it.  
  
The similarities between the structure in his dreams and the one that stood before him sent a prickle of gooseflesh up his neck. After a taking a deep breath he waved his hand to force the door open. He stepped into the darkness, dim lights flickering to life in his presence. There were six panels, darkened near black with corrosion, separated into a pair of threes by a gold panel in the middle, set at the head of a very familiar sarcophagus.  
  
“So it was a vision, then? Not a dream?” The tomb was silent, save the breeze whistling past the door. He actually half expected an answer, and fought the urge to look over his shoulder to see if Hux was approaching from behind as he did in the nightmare.  
  
He walked over to the first panel, a sentence inscribed in high Sith at the top. He squinted to read the words, his heart dropping further and further with every panel that he translated.  
  
_“There will be a day when the Sith are no more._  
  
_Their monuments overtaken by the earth; their wisdom left to fade into the ether._  
  
_Held with the paltry reverence of a myth, power dwindled to a whisper in the dark._  
  
_The primordial force that reigned the galaxy’s very first night will be all but forgotten._  
  
_In this lost time the cadence of two heartbeats, one born of war and one forged in torment, will wake the grace of glory past._  
  
_Together they will harness the stars; tooth and claw of the cursed beast bound to rend all who would oppose them."_  
  
The last sentence was carved vertically down the center of the golden panel-  
  
_“Blessed hands will reach into the belly of death and pull forth life, that the Sith may know glory again.”_ The image of two hands were etched into the bottom of the panel, seeming to reach towards the grave.  
  
“No... It can’t be possible...” Kylo shook his head, almost stumbling as he retreated back from the panel in horror. What he was looking for on their first trip to Korriban wasn’t in the tombs below... but the one _above._ The inscription was referred to as The Blessing of the _Disgraced_ Prophet, not the ‘dead’ prophet, like he’d incorrectly translated.  
  
“Hux wouldn’t know any of this, though.”  
  
Kylo’s mind raced, trying to force puzzle pieces together, but every picture he created didn’t make sense.  
  
Hux had always been loudly dismissive of the force and it was no secret how he reviled it. What if it was all a charade? What if he’d been paying more attention than he let on? Hux was many things and jealous was certainly one of them- it was one Snoke’s oft used tools to manipulate him. Was it possible that this had all been a ruse and it was his plan to usurp this power as his own? He was visibly annoyed at Kylo’s insistence he come to the planet with him, though; but that could have been an act as well.  
  
No, no. He hadn’t shown any care at all till _after_ the planet. Maybe he’d found this and it had sparked his sudden interest, though that still didn’t explain the abilities gained when he’d left the tomb. To his knowledge Hux couldn’t read kittåt, so the engravings would have been useless to him.  
  
  
Wouldn’t they?  
  
  
Kylo looked down to the sarcophagus, reading the inscription.  
  
“Blood magic. Hux wouldn’t know this, _couldn’t_ know this.”  
  
He barely knew much about the ancient dark art himself. He tried to go back in his mind to remember if Hux had any cuts or anything on him when he carried him back to the ship. The image of his fine frame, shirtless and painted in yellowing bruises as he laid back on the bed, flashed across his mind.

 _How could I tell the difference between what was brought by my hand or his own._ Kylo looked down at his massive hands and felt a twinge of genuine guilt for the pain they'd brought.  
  
He shook the picture from his head, returning his focus to the sharp runes on the stone lid. He removed his glove and ignited his saber, grimacing as he ran the palm of his hand across one of the vents on the side. Blood drizzled over the ancient writing as he clenched his hand into a fist. Nothing. Frustrated, he smeared the blood across them, and rather than translating to basic he did his best to sound out the words in Sith itself.  
-  
  
Across the galaxy Invicta sat in the circle, knees pressed to her chest and arms wrapped around the ghostly form of her legs. Even if he could still manage to find the other five pieces of the map without her, he wouldn’t know what to do with the other objects. By the time she was freed, _if_ she was ever set free, everything would likely be lost... spread across the galaxy with the winds of time. It wouldn’t matter though; it wasn’t likely she could hold herself here that long. Her energy would dissipate and the barrier that kept her soul on this plane would degrade, dragging the last essence of her being down into chaos. Someone  _knew_ a Sith would return to this place, hence the trap. She worried that the secret of the keys wasn't as hidden as she thought.  
  
Green ichor pulsated with a soft glow as it lazily drifted around the circle; the whispers inside it seemed to be laughing.  
  
Another voice joined them, but this one was a distinctly deep and very familiar baritone. She lept to her feet, a smile touching the corners of her mouth as her eyes searched darkness. “It’s him… oh thank the stars it’s him."  
  
The laughter in the mist turned into a screech as she disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye, filthy witches.”  
  
In a wonderful turn of chance, her spirit had actually been summoned- a pull strong enough to free her from the trap on Dathomir. It seemed fate refused to be beaten, and she took this as a sign that this was truly the chosen path.  
  
  
  
  
“My you _are_ wonderful.”  
  
He whirled around at the breathless voice behind him. There was a tightness in his chest and the sight of her face almost made him dizzy. “You- you’re _real._ How are you doing this?”  
  
“The Sith really are dead, aren’t they. All that power and you know _nothing_ of this??”  
  
“You mean Sith magic? Is that what you did to Hux?”  
  
She stood in silence, unsure of how to answer him- or if she wanted to at all. At least, not yet.  
  
“ _S_ _upreme Leader..._ I thought you would be grateful to have a force-sensitive at your side.” The ways she spoke the words echoed the resentful and sarcastic way Hux usually pronounced his title.  
  
“It’s not natural. He wasn’t force sensitive till he came here.” he stalked nearer the woman to loom over her. “What. Did you. Do?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes and didn’t back down, drawing herself as tall as she could.  
  
“I made him what he is supposed to be... and will do the same to you, insolent creature. Did he tell you how I found him?”  
  
Kylo clenched his fists by his side so tightly that the burn across his palm cracked wider under the pressure, fresh blood dripping into the sand. _I was right._  
  
Her eyes searched his face, a smug grin on her lips “Oh… he didn’t. Well, I don’t suppose he would. When I found your General, he was contemplating throwing himself from the cliffs rather than subjugate himself to another waking moment with you.”  
  
He remembered the jab he’d made about Hux killing himself, but never actually believed the prideful man would consider such a thing. Kylo saw him as a survivor, the kind of person that would do anything to stay alive, no matter what.  
  
“It's true. He stood just at the precipice of the cliff, staring at the ship below… ready to forsake his army and let everything go to be free of you. He didn’t see death, he saw _peace._ What a horrible thing you must be for death to be preferable _._ I would know- I’m dead and it's not pleasant.” She tilted her head to the side, pleased to see that her words hit their mark in the ashen face of the man before her.   
  
He couldn’t bring himself to address what she’d said about Hux, but the last sentence didn’t make sense.  
  
“So you’re a hologram? A projection? Did he find a holocron in here somewhere?”  
  
She laughed softly “It’s time to sleep, beast, that’s enough for one day.” She waved her hand and, with much effort, fainted him. He collapsed with a heavy thud, long limbs splayed out across the sandy floor. Invicta fell to her knees and closed her eyes, desperately searching out Hux and her saber. Her spirit was anchored to the golden weapon, and every moment of separation that passed drained her more and more.  
  
“Thank the stars… there you are.”  
  
Some hours later Kylo awoke with a start, drool and sand plastered to the side of his face. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but from the setting of the sun he knew he’d far overstayed his intended visit. He scrambled to his feet, sweeping one last look over the room before sprinting to his ship. There were messages from the doctor waiting for him, informing him of yet another incident regarding the General. Armed with knowledge from the tomb, he was in a hurry to get back and have some words with Hux.  
-  
  
The doctor and her staff were prepared and standing by in the hangar when the command shuttle returned. She was disappointed to see Hux walking down the ramp on his own; very conscious and _very_ displeased. Despite his recovery she wasn’t going to let him off the hook; he was incredibly pale and there was the slightest bit of waver in his step as he marched to the doors.  
  
“General, I’m going to need you to…” she drifted off at the fire in his eyes as he glared at her.  
  
“You need me to what, exactly? Lie down like an invalid and get carted to your den of ineptitude? I think not.” He tried to shove past her, but stumbled at the effort.  
  
Without thinking she grabbed his arm and he froze, turning his head around slowly to look at her in disbelief at the boldness. “Sir, at least let us scan you. I understand that it was something in the environment that did this? We need to make sure you didn't pick up anything and that you're free of possible contaminants from the surface.”  
  
He sighed in resignation; the little bit of energy that he’d regained was already spent.  
  
“Fine. Escort me then, doctor.”  
  
Her insistence paid off- for once there was finally an anomaly worth noting. His heartbeat was fairly low and somewhat arrhythmic, but that wasn’t the only part of him that seemed to be electrical issues. Tiny prickles of energy would flare up randomly on the scans- on the screen he appeared to twinkle like a star system. It was the strangest thing she’d ever seen.  
  
She tapped on the doorframe before entering his room. He was typing up something on his datapad and wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to her.  
  
“Sir, ah, do you feel anything… strange? Maybe twitching or…”  
  
“I do feel some irritation. It’s quite a regular occurrence actually.”  
  
She pulled up her datapad and started typing away. “Alright, irritation? How so, and where? How long has this been recurring?”  
  
“Let’s see, ah, it’s primarily my head… specifically my patience, and my kriffing sanity. I’d say I’ve been experiencing that irritation for, well, how long has Ren been assigned to the Finalizer?”  
  
She lowered her datapad and huffed at what could barely be called an attempt at humor.  
  
“Am I free to leave now? I agree that I need rest, but would prefer to take it in the comfort of my own quarters.”  
  
Lacking any real tangible evidence to make him stay, she let him go. He hated to admit how weak he felt, leant up against the wall of the lift as it brought him to his floor. He’d considered making tea and trying to work, but even thinking about the effort was tiring. Instead he stripped down to a black tank top and boxers and poured himself a glass of Spirulean whiskey.  He almost cleared the glass in one deep pull before unceremoniously plopping on the couch, leaning forward to rest his face in his palm with a sigh.  
  
“What the hell is happening to me?”  
  
A familiar voice caught his attention, but it lacked its usual softness.  
  
“You left me.”

He lept from the couch, standing face to face with the woman that seemed to haunt him, speechless.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’re not real. You’re a hallucination, y-you’re in my head.”  
  
She clawed out her fingers and he clutched his chest- it felt like he’d swallowed a ball of barbed wire that was slowly being pulled up from his stomach. “I am _very_ _real_ , and yes I am very much in your head. Stop denying what we are, I’m growing tired of this. We are one being, you and I. You need me just as much as I need you... if not more. _”_  
  
His knees buckled at the pain, but he didn’t fall. He was frozen in place, unable to even cry out from the pain dragging up through his chest. The glass slipped from his fingers, shattering to the floor.  
  
“If you do anything like that again, you will _die_... we both will. Do you understand?”  
  
Before he could respond the doors to his quarters opened and she disappeared.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, choking on the cold air sucking back into his lungs. The sharpness of the pain had dulled, but when he coughed it sent a light speckling of blood across the metal floor. Black boots entered his peripheral, and sparkling grains of sand twinkled in the creases of the thick leather.  
  
“Ren.” his voice was hoarse as he struggled to breathe. “You went to Korriban. Why?”  
  
He reached down to help Hux to his feet, his anger cooling at the state he found him in. He had intended to grill the General as soon as he could find him, but yet again it seemed the doctor had released him too early. “We’ll discuss it on the way to the medical bay, she should never have let you leave.”  
  
Hux slapped his hand away, staggering to stand on his own. “You’re not dragging me back down there, I just left. Go find someone else to torment.”  
  
Kylo grabbed his upper arm and yanked him closer, softening his grip at the realization he could be hurting him. “Is this how you’re going to do it, then? You couldn’t throw yourself off a cliff so you’re just going to work yourself to death instead?”  
  
Hux quickly looked away, the motion in itself a tell that the woman from the tomb was telling the truth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Kylo reached up and used the pad of his thumb to brush a droplet of blood from the pout of his bottom lip. “You’re lying.”  
  
The tone he took was more soft than accusatory, and all it did was make Hux feel even more embarrassed.  
  
“Ren, I need to rest. Doctor’s orders.” He still wouldn’t meet Kylo’s eyes, and slowly pulled free from his grip, trudging toward the bedroom. “I trust you can see yourself out.”  
  
The shards of glass caught his eye and he knelt down, picking them up one by one and disposing of them in the garbage chute. He wiped up the puddle of melting ice and liquor with a cloth retrieved from the kitchenette, tossed it the hamper, then did his best to quietly walk to the door way of the bedroom. Between the starlight from the transparisteel and the lamp by his bedside, Kylo could just make out his form huddled under the covers.  
  
He walked to the side of the bed- the only part of Hux that was visible were dainty fingertips poking out from just beneath the comforter. At the feeling of Kylo’s touch they were quickly pulled under the covers and out of sight.  
  
“Leave me be.”  
  
“I saw her on Korriban. How did she make you force sensitive? She wouldn’t say.”  
  
At the reference to the woman Hux begrudgingly pulled the covers back.  
  
“What are you talking about? What did you see?”  
  
“Ah, so there it is. I knew you were hiding something.” Kylo moved to block the light from the lamp, casting Hux in shadow.  
  
“I thought it was a hallucination from my heat stroke. The technology is old, but it’s possible there’s an old hologram system installed, likely glitched with age. You had enough to mock me for without adding madness to the list, so I kept it to myself. Goodnight.”  
  
Kylo grabbed his shoulder before he could roll over “That doesn’t explain how she knew the things she did.”  
  
Hux grumbled in frustration and sat up, yelling at the dark figure standing over him. “I don’t know, Ren! I don’t kriffing know! I agree, it’s strange, and we can address it tomorrow! You’re the dark lord of mysticism, shouldn’t _you_ be the one with all the answers?”  
  
“The cliffs, what she said was true?”  
  
He sighed and looked down, fidgeting with the seam of the comforter.  “I’d never do such a cowardly thing, but I won’t say that the thought didn’t cross my mind, just for a moment. You don’t see how your actions affect others, do you? Never thought that your _second_ in command might take issue with being treated like he was nothing in front of the men he's supposed to lead?"  
  
“I never really thought about you at all, to be honest.” He didn’t mean it maliciously; in Kylo's mind he was the center of his world, and others were a necessary evil he had to interact with to reach his goals. Levers to pull and buttons to push.  The words came out before he could stop them, and the rage that flared up in Hux stung at the edges of his awareness.  
  
“Kylo… get the _fuck_ away from me.” Hux violently rolled over onto his side and yanked the covers up over himself.  
  
“Hux, I-” the lamp was sent flying from the nightstand and hit him in the back of the head. He instinctively pulled back, immediately giving in to the rush of anger. Just before he snatched Hux from beneath the covers he stopped himself.  
  
"I won't repeat myself, Ren."  
  
_“Fine.”_ he growled, rubbing a dull ache at the base of his skull as he stormed out.  
  
If the General truly didn’t know what happened then it was up to him to find it. Once back in his quarters he went directly to the library, pulling out databanks and even ancient bound books. He had a name, he had a prophecy, and he was determined that soon he would have answers. He underestimated his exhaustion, though, and quickly fell asleep on crumbling texts.  
-  
  
  
Hux was on Korriban, this time dressed more appropriately with a heavy cloak over his shoulders and a deep hood to shield him from the elements. He was ascending the same narrow set of stairs, whistling wind flying up behind him from the corridors below. The labyrinth was an echo chamber for the cacophony of hissing and howling, and it seemed as if the planet itself was wailing beneath his feet. It shouldn’t have been able to penetrate to such depths but there was a fierce sandstorm raging in the canyon below.  
  
He forced the heavy doors open, and rather than brooding like he had on the first visit, he strode directly to the tomb. The storm from below now churned up the stairwell and crept over the edge of the cliff, as if it had slithered up to follow him. The air ahead of him was eerily still while the chaotic mass of swirling grit nipped just at the back of his heel, but never further.  
  
When Hux reached the tomb the debris had been completely cleared, and the door opened through no effort of his own. There were 6 robed figures at the back of the casket that bowed their heads in deference when he entered. He waved his hand pushed the lid of the sarcophagus away, the ancient stone disintegrating to dust when it hit the floor. Where there once was a skeleton was now the same light haired woman, eyes closed in slumber.  
  
He slipped off his glove, reaching in to touch one of her hands, the golden saber clutched beneath them. Her lashes fluttered, eyes slowly opening to focus on his face.  
  
“I knew you’d find me.”  
  
He took her hand and helped her out of the sarcophagus to stand before him. She smiled up at him and gently hooked her arm in his, the pair stepping out into the sandstorm with the six figures following behind. The whipping sands parted as they walked and she lead him to a different side of the cliffs, looking out across a seemingly endless stretch of sand below. The sun had begun to set, the sky so red it looked to be painted in blood, framing the outline of seven small moons already half risen overhead.  
  
“As long as we’re together, General, I can give you anything you desire.”  
  
“I want... everything.”  
  
“Then we will take everything.”  
  
They stood in silence, watching the sunset as the sands churned at their backs.

  
  
The dream used to give him a strange comfort upon waking, but as he fumbled for the off button on the alarm, he had a nagging feeling that somehow, he was in danger _._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my ridiculousness at the beginning- it made me laugh :P
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update- promise to be back on the weekly updates soon, life is really crushing me right now :(
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Fun Fact- There are both light side *and* dark side holocrons, all with varying degrees of complexity. Some Sith Lords could "download" their consciousness into a matrix of crystals they created through meditation in the force.  
> (The lore in Star Wars is seriously so rich and amazing, both in Canon & the Extended Universe!)


	10. Fire in Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> Hux's pride doesn't take damage well, and Kylo falls back on an old habit. 
> 
> Rey's a bit ahead of Kylo on what's going on, but she might have difficulty stepping up her game in the future.

Of course the doctor had suggested Hux take a day off, and of course he ignored it.  
  
Kylo’s words still clung to him when he rose the next morning. They made his tea even more bitter, robbed the relaxation from his stretches, and crept up his spine like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He was restless as he went through his morning routine, finding no solace in the structure of habit.  
  
_I never really thought about you at all._ _  
_ _  
_ “I can’t believe I’m dense enough to find this even remotely surprising.” he muttered as he poured the last of his Tarine tea, slamming the kettle down a bit harder than intended. The cool dismissiveness in which Kylo brushed off the General’s entire existence prior wasn’t the only thing that ate at him… he was frustrated with himself that it  _hurt_ . _  
_ _  
_ The slight stoked a growing anger in his chest and he showed up 15 minutes early to stalk to bridge, waiting for the tiniest scrap of bad news to unleash on. Energy crackled around him in the air, and his officers were almost afraid to even _breathe_ in his presence. There was a collective sigh when he finally left to handle forms in his office. Hux realized lashing out at his staff wasn’t entirely fair; the one who incurred said wrath should be the one on the receiving end.  
  
“No, I can’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction- being cold has bothered him thus far, and this method will continue.”  
  
_Cold… like Hoth… where we need to go next._  
  
He ignored that it was a whisper of a woman's voice- he'd decided that for whatever reason that's how the force presented itself to him. The hallucination in his quarters was obviously a residual effect from the strange mist on Dathomir... the same mist that showed Kylo looking down and pleading with him. _Delusions, nothing anchored in fact._ He shook his head and with a few taps on his datapad submitted another leave of use pass for the Command Shuttle. He smirked, sure it would bring Kylo barging into his office.  
  
_And into my fist. No, stop. You’re better than that._ _  
_ _  
_ He pulled up a map of common trade runs, wanting to bring the Finalizer closer for this planetside visit rather than the 6 hours of berth he’d given himself on Dathomir. There was no need for him to be secretive, he’d decided Kylo could just deal with it. Almost an hour had passed before the black storm he knew was coming burst through the doors.  
  
“I _just_ helped you up off the floor last night and you’re intending on going to Hoth at the end of your shift tomorrow? What in the hell are you thinking, Hux?”  
  
“We’re already on the Hydian Way, it’ll be a simple jump to the Corellian Trade Spine. We also have business with the senator of Dorvalla, but of course _you_ wouldn’t know that. It’s a mineral-rich planet that the First Order has only recently acquired a monopoly over, and we are in dire need of the precious ore its mines yield to continue salvaging the Supremacy. I’ll be bringing the Finalizer into direct orbit of the planet.”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
An incredulous laugh escaped the General’s lips. “I beg your pardon? ‘No’? You’d deny me the use of _my own_ ship?”  
  
“I won’t approve your request. We can go to Dorvalla but you will not be going planetside.”  
  
Hux could feel the darkness churning inside of him, crashing against his facade of calm like waves against a seawall. He stood and slowly strode around his desk, clasping his hands behind his back, both men standing inches apart as they glared at each other.  
  
“I only sent you that request as a formality, _Ren_. You can’t _actually_ stop me from what I do for leisure.”  
  
“Your ego and obsession are causing you to make poor decisions, _General_ , so now I’m making them for you... you’re lucky that’s _all_ I’m doing.”  
  
The crack of leather on skin echoed through the office as Hux backhanded him across the face in an uncontrolled moment of pure rage. Kylo paused for a minute before slowly turning back to face him, eyes barely visible through the obsidian locks fallen across his face.   
  
“It seems you’ve forgotten your place, General.” he snarled, whipping his hand out to throw Hux at the wall. “There will be nothing else said on the matter.”  
  
The motion of his old torment made Hux absolutely livid. With a flick of his fingers Kylo’s boots were yanked out from beneath him, eliciting a grunt of pain as his elbows connected with the cold steel floor in an attempt to catch himself, the full force of his body weight behind them. Hux sprung atop him in a flash but Kylo grabbed him by the neck, holding him just far enough as Hux tried to claw for his own.  
  
_“You... insufferable... brute!”_  
  
“ _I'_ _m_ a brute?! You’re the one that hit me, that’s clawing at me like a madman!”  
  
Hux recalled the sparring of his Academy days, and dug his fingers into pressure points on Kylo’s wrists. He released him with a yelp, but used his much larger body mass to roll Hux onto his back, pinning him with his weight.  
  
Before they could go any further the fervor was broken as the doors opened to reveal an unlucky officer behind them.  
  
“General Hux, Sir, I-”  
  
_“Get out!!!"_ They shouted in unison, both reaching out and hurling the unfortunate officer back through the doors and into the wall of the hallway.  
  
“I suggest you continue not thinking about me like you’re used to, Ren.” he spat, bucking the much larger man off him. Kylo pushed himself to his feet and almost reached hand out to help Hux, _almost_.  
  
“I can’t do that anymore, don’t you think I’ve tried?”  
  
Hux straightened his uniform as he rose, brushing away non-existent dust to buy him a moment to process what he said.  
  
“What, so now the mighty Kylo Ren suddenly can’t keep his force to himself?” Kylo lunged towards him, all pretense gone as he yelled in the General’s face, arms clawed out at his sides in frustration.  
  
“It’s not the force… it’s like you’re in my head, under my skin! I wish I’d never touched you! I wish I’d never taken you to Korriban, because this? Whatever _this_ is? I’ve never experienced _anything_ like this and it’s eating me alive. So fine, go to Hoth.  
Die.  
Kriffing freeze to death.  
Maybe I’ll be free then, maybe then _I’ll_ have peace.”  
  
He shoved Hux one more time for good measure before leaving.  
  
Even in the freedom of an empty room, Hux found that for once he was truly at a loss for words.  
  
The concern in Kylo’s voice sounded… _genuine…_ and what should have been a smug feeling of victory was instead a befuddlement, picking at him for reasons he couldn’t quite place. Hux returned to his desk, trying to focus on his work rather than the confusing turn of events.  
  
He didn’t see Kylo the rest of the evening, nor the following day. He half expected to find the control panel of the Command Shuttle destroyed by a saber, but he and his two trooper escorts left unhindered, bundled up in white snow gear as they left for the frigid planet below. Hux chewed the inside of his cheek, distracted.  
  
-  
“If what the Rhodian told us was right, the ice tomb should be here…. Look! There!” Rey sat beside Chewie in the cockpit and jumped up excitedly, pointing to a dark blue hole at the bottom of an icy butte. She thought that going alone wasn’t a big deal, but Poe insisted that she take two others with her just in case something happened. If her hunch was right and the story _was_ true, the First Order could already be there with a blockade in orbit, just like Korriban.  
  
They buttoned up their overly large parkas, and she felt plump as a porg as they awkwardly made their way into the snow. The trio followed the tunnel to a cavernous opening, her gasp of wonder echoing like a thousand whispers in the large open space. A glittering crack in the surface ice above ran the length of chamber, letting just enough light in to fill the icy walls with a flickering pale blue in their depths.  
  
There was a 30 foot wide canyon that ran down the center, mirroring the crack above. They carefully crossed a thick ice bridge over what appeared to be about a 300 foot drop. The little bit of light that did make it to those depths glowed an ominous dark indigo, hinting at the sharp stalagmites jutting up from the ground below. There was another tunnel ahead that lead steeply downward, and she started to feel ill as they neared its end.  
  
The corridor lead to a small room that was lined with shelves holding precious items before time entombed them in a thick blanket of ice. A soft red glow pulsed in the wall, waking to the presence of a force sensitive. She took her saber and melted the ice, careful not to damage whatever was calling out to her. Rey held her hand out at the opening and the light in her recoiled; she set her jaw and pulled harder, finally summoning it into her hand. Try as she might, the dark holocron wouldn’t pry open.  
  
_I have no idea how to open this… but I know someone who does._  
  
“I, um, I need a moment alone with it I think. It might not work around people that can’t use the force.”  
  
“Hey, you’re the expert here. We’ll go wait outside.” the two rebels walked back to the cavern to stand guard.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused on Kylo. She could feel him, a ball of frustration and anger crackling much nearer than expected.  
  
He was pacing in his library, beyond irritated that Hux actually went. He tried to sort through more of the Sith history that Hux had been reading but he was too disgruntled to focus. Part of him had thought he might listen and stay aboard, at least being half way respectful to his wishes. He felt foolish for thinking that at all, let alone feeling a little put-out that Hux cared so little about what he felt. He considered the outburst in the office to be an honest confession of emotion, a confession to which the General apparently didn't care.  
  
“Are you alright?” He spun around at the sound of Rey’s voice, and his heart dropped when he saw her bundled up in winter gear.  
  
_They’re on Hoth too. They know. Shit. Shit shit shit I should have felt her, should have known. Damn Hux distracting me._  
  
“I uh, ahem” he cleared his throat, trying to appear unruffled. “I’m fine, yes, just thinking. You look like you’re keeping warm.”  
  
“Yes! Yes, ah, malfunction on our ship’s regulation systems, it’s freezing in here! Haha!” The dusting of snow on her told him that was a bold lie. “I was wondering, um, holocrons, pyramid looking thing, how do you open them? I might have found one, not too sure.”  
  
He wanted to keep her there at least long enough for him to make it to the planet’s surface, which should only take a few minutes since they were already in orbit.  
  
“Holocron. Interesting. You sit down, place it in your lap, and meditate over it. Usually takes about 15-20 minutes of meditation and it will open. I’d love to continue being your personal library but I’m needed elsewhere. This was bad timing. Goodbye, Rey.”  
  
“Sorry about that, but thank you!” she called after him as he left the room, giving no thought to his strange behavior.  
  
She plopped down into the ice and crossed her legs, trying to ignore the uneasiness in her chest and center herself.  
  
“Everything okay?” One of the soldiers called down to her. It had been about ten minutes since she’d sent them off, meditating over the dark object in her lap.  
  
“I just need a little more time!” she called out down the corridor. The mountain shuddered ominously at the end of her statement, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying even harder to coax it into opening. It was harder than getting a sweater on a porg- just when she thought she had ahold of it, the darkness would slip from her grasp, seeming to mock her attempts at wrangling it.  
  
After a few more minutes her patience gave out and she decided to try later. Not knowing for sure what it contained, she was afraid to put the ship in danger and would have preferred to open it planetside. The numbness creeping into her legs told her it was time to go, though, and she tucked it under her arm and hiked back up the tunnel.  
-  
  
Hux followed the pull of the force, directing his pilot to land on the sloping side of what appeared to be a mountain split in two, as if its second half had been snatched away. The grand entrance had since been covered in avalanches of snow and he raised both hands in front of him, clasped together, slowly moving them apart as he dug his heels into the ground. The mountain groaned as the snow was pushed back to reveal what was once an elaborate entrance- a small black frame of stone was all that remained.  
  
When the General reached the doorway he held his hand out and stopped the troopers behind him. He raised his face, staring off, as if he were a kath-hound scenting the wind for prey. He could feel the brightness of the light twinkle across his senses.  
  
“Ah. The girl is here. This should be... _interesting_.”  
  
The waiting rebel soldiers heard the harsh stomp of the trooper’s boots before seeing them. The pair knelt down, blasters drawn. Hux ushered them on ahead, knowing that trouble lay in wait. Sure enough blaster fire echoed around the corner and the troopers crumpled. Hux smiled and strode into the chamber, waving the rebel bolts to the side and snatching them up by their throats, yanking them over the sharp drop below.  
  
Rey broke into a run when she heard the sounds of a skirmish, skidding to a stop at the sight of Hux at the other side of the bridge. A frigid smile split his face, both hands clawed out with her two compatriots dangling mid air, gasping for life. The darkness around him was so thick it seemed to ooze into her pores, dripping over her insides and pooling into a swamp in her stomach.  
  
_“You!!!”_ _  
__  
_ “Yes, _me_. I believe you have something of mine. Throw it over to me and I’ll release them.”  
  
She looked at the holocron and then back to the soldiers. _Kriff… I have to. This is the difference between us and them._  
  
“Fine, but this isn’t over!” Her mind raced, sure that she might be able to catch him in time once the soldiers were safe. She walked to the edge and grunted in frustration as she chunked the holocron across the canyon, hoping it would shatter into a million pieces. She’d rather no one have it than Hux, or whatever he was now, get ahold of it. To her chagrin it landed safely in a pile of snow.  
  
“Excellent. I’ll release them as promised.” He relaxed his hands, dropping them over the canyon; their shrieks were cut abruptly short when they were impaled the ice spears below.  
  
“No! You _monster!”_ Rey sprinted across the bridge, but with a wave of his hand Hux sent it crumbling from underneath her. She focused with the force and pulled herself across, tumbling onto the other side of the gorge. She leapt to her feet as quickly as she could and tore the clasps of her parka as she ripped it open, refusing to be encumbered for what was clearly going to end in a fight.  
  
Hux stood between her and the doorway, the holocron now a vibrant crimson in the snowy mound behind him.  
  
“You’ll pay for what you’ve done, you demon!” She fumbled with her holster for a moment before pulling forth the repaired lightsaber, a bright blue blade shooting forth.  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes. “I don’t much care for your tone, scavenger.” The First Order’s gear was much more streamlined, and he had no problem retrieving his saber from a thigh pocket on his arctodex pants.  
  
The facets of ice crystals sparkled like the fires of a sunset- crimson, amethyst, and aquamarine flickered around them as their sabers met, both snarling over the intersection of their blades.  
  
“This is the day the First Order loses their General!”  
  
“You lost the moment you became rebel _scum_.”  
  
She shoved him back with surprising strength, but he quickly recovered. Her fighting style heavily favored the right- she seemed off balance, more used to fighting with a staff than a single blade. He smirked as they parried and it only served to enrage her more. Words of Luke's warnings played in her mind, and she tried to quell the anger growing inside her.  
  
_If you let anger drive you, you’ll make a mistake in the heat of the moment, don't lose yourself._ _  
__  
_ He was right.  
-  
  
As soon as Rey left, Kylo hurried to the hangar, not even giving his Silencer a second to warm up before blazing out into space. It was a short trip, but long enough for sinking dread to set in. His chest tightened at the pressure of self-loathing coiling around him like a snake, whispering revelations that were always too late.  
  
_“You wanted Rey because you didn’t want to be alone in the force… only another force sensitive can possibly understand what it’s like- you could have had that in Hux but were too stupid to see it._  
  
_You didn’t have to be lonely anymore but you just kept on ruining it, just like you ruin everything else… and now he’s probably dead and you’ll have lost yet again._  
  
_Maybe she’ll kill you too and you’ll finally be free of this pain._  
  
_Hell, Hux might even welcome death, because then he wouldn’t have to see you anymore.”_  
  
His tongue tasted the coppery tinge of blood leaking from his bottom lip as he bit into it; not realizing that with every sentence in which he berated himself the pressure increased. He swallowed back the growing lump in his throat and exhaled a shuddering breath as he broke through the atmosphere, the ice planet a glowing white before him. As he flew through to their coordinates he saw the Falcon nestled in the snowscape, just on the other side of the mountain from the command shuttle.  
  
_No._  
  
There wasn’t any motion on the surface, and Kylo wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.  
  
He landed beside the other First Order ship and rushed to the opening of the caverns. He could hear the familiar sound of clashing sabers echoing from below and he ran as fast as he could. He didn’t wish death on Rey, but if it came down to her or Hux he just might pick the General instead.  
  
  
If someone had told him that a few weeks ago, he would have laughed.  
  
  
A hulking black form burst into view behind Hux, sliding past the two dead stormtroopers at the entrance.  
  
“No!” Rey shouted and flung Kylo back with the force, wanting to do anything she could to keep the First Order from the map and him out of harm’s way. In her split-second reaction, she pushed too hard to the right and he slipped over the edge and into the canyon. He flailed in an attempt to use the force to pull himself back up, but he smashed into a sharp outcropping of ice as he fell, the pain shattering his concentration.  
  
Hux cried out and dove to the edge, reaching over with his left hand just in time to stop him from crashing into the jagged spikes below.  
  
“Pull up! Reach for me you giant bastard! Damnit, Ren, what the hell!!” his screech echoed in the chambers. Rey approached his side slowly and raised her saber above her head. The opportunity to cut the head off the snake wasn’t something she could pass up, and in the heat of the moment... she gave no thought to Kylo.  
  
“The tyranny of the First Order ends now!”  
  
Hux snarled and summoned the saber he'd dropped back to his free hand, igniting it and swinging up in one fluid motion, nearly severing one leg below the knee and gouging into the thigh of the other one. She fell backward and screamed in pain, pushing herself back and away from him.  
  
With her incapacitated Hux could focus all his attention on Kylo, pulling him upwards enough for him to clamber over the edge.  
  
Blood was pouring out of his left side, quickly soaking the snow beneath him. Hux summoned the holocron, smashing it and snatching the contents up, tucking them into a side pocket. He turned his head to Rey, who had pushed herself back against the wall, doing all she could to ignore the searing pain in her legs. She saw him speak, but it sounded like the woman from her nightmares.  
  
“You have interfered for the last time. I gave you your chance, and you chose poorly.” With a flick of his wrist he sent her careening over the same edge she’d just sent Kylo.  
  
Hux struggled to help the collapsed black form to his feet, the wheezing in his lungs worrisome.  
  
“Kylo, you’re too heavy. I know you hurt but I need you to help me here, please just walk for me, just a short ways, I promise. Focus on walking, that's all you need to do, you can do it. One step at a time, just focus on me, you can do this. It's not far, we just need to get outside, that's all just outside and we'll be fine. You can do this, please, for me, just one step.” Hux gave him a constant stream of encouragement as they made their way back to the ship.  
  
Kylo closed his eyes and focused on his voice, using every ounce of strength he had to move one foot in front of the other. Each breath seemed to be less fruitful than the last, and by the time they reached the command shuttle, he was gasping for air, pink foam gathering at the corner of his mouth. Hux shouted orders at the pilot as he stumbled with Kylo up the ramp. He leaned him up against a wall adjacent to it and pulled a medkit out from one of the storage compartments. A generous application of freezing bacta helped to stem the bleeding, and he held a portable oxygen concentrator over his mouth, unsure if the purpling in his lips was from the cold or hypoxia. In his rush to leave he hadn't donned the appropriate winter gear.  
  
“You’d damn well better not die- if anything is going to kill you it’s going to be me. I deserve it... That’s a decree I think I’ll make you sign off on later, in fact.” Kylo wondered if the blood loss made him imagine an actual smile on the General’s face before he faded out.  
  
Hux found himself grateful for stationing the Finalizer in orbit, and even more grateful for the overbearing doctor when they returned to the hangar. A full medical team stood ready to tend to his wounds. Once Kylo was situated on the stretcher Hux marched over to the main control station, jabbing his finger at the fighters lining the walls.  
  
“I want fifty TIE fighters sent to comb the planet’s surface, the Resistance is down there in that damned Corellian freighter! It does *not* leave the atmosphere in one piece!! Send a team to recover his Silencer. If it falls into the hands of the Resistance there will be consequences for every last crew member assigned to this hangar!!!”  
-  
  
As Rey fell, she simply refused to believe she was falling.  
  
_I won’t die here, not like this. Not because of him. I won’t._ _  
__  
_ After a few seconds of holding her breath, she opened her eyes to see herself suspended in the gorge. She stared up at the sliver of sky, focusing as hard as she could on reaching it. She pretended there was a string tied around her index finger, pulling her towards the break in the ceiling.  
  
“I will rise to the surface, and Chewie will find me.” She whispered it over and over as she floated up, past the broken bridge and into the blue above her.  
  
She collapsed in disbelief when she reached the top, rolling just over the edge of the crag.  
  
Her parka jacket was still below, but the radio was tucked in her belt.  
  
“Chewie, everything went horribly wrong, I’m somewhere above you- I need you to find me, I, I can’t walk.” The end of the sentence came out as a sob. Luckily most saber wounds were cauterized, but it didn’t change the depth of the damage done.  
  
“Good thing I have Rose to whip me up a leg, I suppose, right?” she laughed to herself as she shivered on the side of the mountain.  
-  
  
“Damages?”  
  
“Severe pulmonary contusion, four broken ribs, chostocrondal separation, and a deep laceration.”  
  
“I’m not a medical professional, please relay this in terms that are actually relevant to me. Injuries and recovery time. Now.” he snapped.  
  
“Deep bruising, broken ribs and some cracking in his rib cage, possibly some whiplash. With bacta therapy I estimate approximately 7-10 days healing time. He’s insisting on returning to his quarters, and while I would prefer _not_ to, I can release him as long as there’s a medical droid attending.”  
  
Hux arched an eyebrow at the doctor. “The only thing that’s a danger to him is himself, do you really think a droid can help with that?”  
  
“Well he needs the bacta patches changed twice a day, he can’t do _that_ himself.”  
  
“I’ll do it.” He said it almost a little too quickly and stuttered to recover. “B-because meddroids are expensive, and he’s damaged enough of them already with his tantrums. He won’t do that to me, and I’ll break another rib if he tries.”  
  
The doctor shrunk back, even more unnerved by his awkward smile in an attempt to convey that it was a joke.  
  
“See that it's done. I have work to tend to, notify me when you’ve returned him to his quarters.” The memory chip and a silver pendant jingled in his pocket with every step, and he was excited to see what they contained.  
  
Her eyes followed him as he left, puzzled. If he wasn’t, well, General Hux, she would have _almost_ thought he cared about him.

 

She found the notion completely absurd.  
-  
  
Kylo was pleased to finally be in his own bed and was on the brink of sleep when the hiss of doors made him jump. His eyelids fluttered open to see Hux standing over him.  
  
“Stars, you and ice planets don’t do well together. What possessed you to hunt me down on Hoth? Were you really that angry?”  
  
“No… I… I was worried.”  
  
Hux furrowed his brow, expecting some sort of threat for going against his orders; instead, it was more of that same sincerity that left him baffled.  
  
“Well, as you can see I’m quite fine. I’ll return in the morning to change your bandages and again in the evening until you’re able to do so yourself.”  
  
“Stay with me… please.” He added on the last word at the scornful expression on Hux’s face, which to his disappointment remained unchanged.  
  
“What, and sing you a lullaby? I’ll be back in the morning.”  
  
“You can have it. The title, you can have it. Just stay with me.”  
  
Hux reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, eyes searching his face. “I wish they gave me narcotics this potent whenever I was injured.”  
  
“No, I mean it, Hux. You could easily have left me to die there, and you didn’t. I’m not going to ask why I’m simply going to accept it for what it is.” A lot of his memory was a blur, but he remembered the feeling of being pulled up from the arctic ravine, and how he hung onto every word of encouragement as Hux struggled under his weight to bring him back to the Command Shuttle.  
  
A twinge of sadness twisted in his chest when Hux stood back up. _It’s too late. I always realize things too late._ He had almost left the room but stopped, slipping off his greatcoat and folding over the top of the dresser beside the doorway. Hux could feel the relief that washed over Kylo, and smiled as he unbuckled his belt and unclasped his uniform top, adding it to the pile of clothing. He walked back to the side of the bed and stood over Kylo for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at him.  
  
“If you desire the company of your _Grand Marshal_ , you shall have it.” he slipped off his boots and laid beside him on the bed, propped up on one elbow. Kylo winced as he rolled over to face him and Hux tsk’d, reaching over to push his shoulder back down and leaving the arm across his broad chest.  
  
“Stay on your back, it’s better for your ribs, no point in making the bacta’s work even more difficult- I would know.” He added the little jab at the end of his sentence without thinking.  
  
Kylo bit his lip, reaching up to drag his fingertips down the lightly freckled arm across him before slowly taking ahold of his hand. “For what it’s worth… I’m sorry I did that to you, Hux. I really am.”  
  
He looked up, expecting a cutting retort or a sneer, but instead, Hux stared back as if he were seeing through him.  
  
“I know.” The sentence hung in the air for a moment before he continued on with a huff. “Now go to sleep, you need to rest before you spout off any more drug-addled nonsense.”  
  
Kylo allowed a small smile to cross his lips, lifting his arm up and around Hux. “Lie with me, then, Grand Marshal.”  
  
Hux settled in beneath his shoulder with a sigh, refusing to admit to himself how comforting the warmth of his body was. They laid in contented silence for some time before the same voice of loathing rose up in the back of Kylo’s mind.  
  
_This isn’t affection, he’s only doing this because you gave him what he wanted._  
  
Hux pushed himself up abruptly. “If you’re going to be an absolute ass at least do it quiet enough that I can’t hear you.” Kylo said nothing and stared up at him mournfully, to which Hux just rolled his eyes and laid back down beside him. He decided to stay just long enough to ensure Kylo was asleep and resting before returning to his own quarters, berating himself for the desire to stay.  
  
A dull ache in Kylo's side woke him in the early hours of the morning. The narcotics had lulled him into a deep sleep, and the cold spot in the bed beside him made him wonder if Hux being there was just a dream. _  
__  
_ Light reflected off something on the nightstand beside him, and he looked over to see the bottle of painkillers beside a glass of water and two ration bars on a neatly folded napkin.  
  
_Maybe it wasn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaAAAA I hope you liked it! The ridiculous pair are finally starting to not be entirely horrible to each other <3


	11. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little softness, a little frustration. 
> 
> We get a little backstory on the how and why of what's happened to Hux and Kylo, and Rey's nosiness is starting to become a problem for him.

It was a little past 0700. Under normal circumstances Hux would still be going through his morning routine, but instead he found himself standing over the side of Kylo’s bed. The dynamic between them was changing and he could feel it shifting inside his chest. It was... unsettling. Kylo had extended the olive branch to work _with_ each other rather than _against_ , but it was more than that. He rushed planetside to make sure he was safe, and Hux nearly threw himself over a cliff to save him from certain death.  
  
_Why didn’t I just let you die?_  
  
The answer was a complex one. The five years of disdain and loathing the pair had built between each other was starting to dissipate, the hatred being replaced with a myriad of other very differentemotions.  It was too much for him to address at the moment, and he pushed the thoughts away to focus on the task at hand.  
  
“Lights, 100%.” He yanked the covers back and Kylo and he awoke with a start, wincing at the pain as he tried to sit upright, one hand going over his eyes at the sudden brightness.  
  
“Ah! I- Hux, what are you, ow!”  
  
“I know you sleep till 0900 most days but _some_ of us are already at our stations by that hour. If I’m going to change this I need to do it now. Lift your arm.” Hux removed his gloves and started picking at the adhesive, slowly peeling the large patch away from purpled skin, the gash still deep across his ribs. Kylo flinched and sucked a sharp gasp through his teeth.  
  
“Let me know if it hurts, if I’m going too fast.” his voice took a softer tone as he worked at the dressing.  
  
“No, no it’s fine.” His eyes followed the gentle motions of Hux’s hands as he delicately removed the old bandage and applied the new one. Kylo flinched again and his eyes shot up in question. “Sorry, it’s, um, it’s just really cold.”  
  
Hux smoothed his hands over the bandage to ensure the healing gel made proper contact. “Be sure that you eat those nutrient bars, they’re specifically formulated to assist in healing the damage.”  
  
“I bit one. They’re disgusting.”  
  
“If you can survive a fall into a chasm you can survive eating something you don’t kriffing like... but I’ll see to it that a proper lunch is brought to you.” He pulled the covers back up over him and Kylo grabbed his upper arm, pulling him down. The same brown eyes Hux was so accustomed to glaring into now looked up at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Kylo pushed up as much as he could to press their lips together with a softness that simultaneously put a flutter in Hux’s stomach and enraged him at the same time.  
  
He considered weaving his fingers through the wavy black locks and yanking his head back, biting down his throat and whispering threats into his ear about what would happen should his foolishness interfere with the healing... but he didn’t. He let Kylo have that softness, kissing him back until the blood rushing beneath his belt told him he needed to stop. They parted and stared at each other in silence.  
  
Hux could feel that shift in his chest again and it made him desperate to maintain some modicum of control.  
  
“If I come back later and see those haven’t been eaten”, he growled, “I’ll shove them down your throat myself.” And with that he snatched up his gloves, promptly turned on heel and left, marching out of the room.

  
Kylo smiled softly as he watched him leave, collapsing back onto the pillows with a sigh. He spent most of the day force healing during meditation, the effort from which was tiring in itself. It was an art more attuned to the light than the dark, and he found himself slipping into sleep from the exertion. The exhaustion in his bones welcomed the rest, and while he usually eschewed painkillers, they enabled him to have a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Hux did his best to immerse himself in his work- every time his mind stilled, it would drift back to Kylo. He’d always been a thorn in Hux’s side, and it seemed he’d found a whole new way to be frustrating. He spent the day reminding himself that what he was doing was for the title he so deserved and that everything he did was for both his enjoyment _and_ for retribution.  
  
_I am in complete control of this situation and everything I do is to help the First Order to victory._ _  
_ _  
_ He kept repeating it in his head like a mantra on his lunch break when he found himself personally bringing lunch to Kylo’s quarters. Hux was slightly relieved to see he was asleep, feeling a little foolish that he didn’t just have a droid run the errand.  
  
Hux set the food container down on the side table and went to the kitchenette to refill his empty water glass. He set it back on the nightstand and stood over him, hands clasped behind his back. It felt almost sinful, taking liberty he never really had when Kylo was awake, to simply observe him. He was gorgeous in his own way, and it was an attractiveness that Hux had never noticed before. His dark eyes had always burned with smoldering anger, brows knit in brooding, plush lips turned into a permanent frown before parting to roar in frustration… to which may or may not have ended in tossing Hux into a wall or crushing the air from him.  
  
_“It would serve me well not to forget that.”_ he whispered, disappearing from the room with a flourish of his coat.  
  
It was hard to believe that furious creature was the same man who rushed down to a planet to protect him. Hux wondered if it was desperation brought on by fear of his new abilities, that in truthfulness it was only his ability to wield the force that suddenly changed Kylo's interest. The uncertainty of the whole situation made him uneasy, and whenever he picked up on that train of thought he found himself going in circles. _  
_ _  
_ When he returned to change his bandages that evening Kylo was awake and reading. He worked in silence, the conflicting emotions in his chest leaving him at a loss for words. As soon as he finished a giant hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
“Hux, I meant what I said about the title.”  
  
“I wasn’t entirely sure you remembered, the sedation from the medical bay was still wearing off. We’ll discuss it once you’re more recovered.” He had no intention of letting the offer go unfulfilled but didn’t want to push too hard.  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
Just like the night before, he agreed, but in the morning Kylo awoke again to a cold bed. The next couple of days went like this; him waking alone, Hux bringing him lunch, and quietly tending to his bandages in the evening before laying beside him. On the fourth day he had to know if he was dreaming or not. The warmth of Hux by his side made it difficult to fight the draw of sleep and time seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow place. It was little over an hour before he carefully started to move from underneath Kylo’s arm. He tightened his grip, holding Hux to him.  
  
“I want you to _stay._ ” There was a moment of silence, and with a small gasp of pain Kylo rolled to his side and put his other arm around his waist to pull him tighter, repeating the order in his ear with a whisper.  
  
_“I want you to stay.”_  
  
“Alright… stars, Ren, let me up, I can’t sleep half dressed.” Hux grumbled and shouldered him off, standing to remove his pants and undershirt, stripping down to just his black regulation boxers. He found himself feeling somewhat vulnerable as he slipped under the comforter. Kylo pulled him close again, and the feeling of skin on skin was almost too much… too _real_. The feeling seemed to be shared as Kylo let out a shuddering sigh, unaware that he’d been holding his breath. The pair had initially set out to manipulate the other, but it was painfully obvious to the both of them that out of the scheming there was something genuine growing.

 

The ache of his injuries woke Kylo in the early hours of the morning. He’d rolled onto his side, the General’s back to his chest, their legs intertwined. There was the softest snore as Hux slept, and he decided the pain in his bones was worth preserving whatever this was. Kylo closed his eyes and let everything fall away, allowing himself to believe that the only thing that existed in the entire galaxy was this moment… was this _peace._  
-

-

-  
  
Seven cloaked figures sat circled around a small fire, the only light in the depths of the cave where they took refuge. Far from Sith territory, the planet of Alderaan was an unlikely place for them to slip away, which made it the perfect place to congregate. The tyrannical Sith lord Par Daxis kept raising the bounty on “certain information”, and traitors began turning in their midst. It was no secret that “certain information” came to mean the head council of the Cyrin Iris, an organization dedicated to the divination aspects of Sith sorcery. After each narrowly avoiding capture attempts, they gathered to discuss the last resort.  
  
“We have no choice. If you truly believe in me and what I’ve seen, what we’ve _all_ seen, this is the only option.”  
  
“Invicta, with all seven of us gone our order will fall apart. What of the apprentices we have? We must truly tell them nothing? Can we trust Aldon to follow through?”  
  
“If our students were _worthy_ the word of our care, the vision would never have gotten out in the first place.” she snapped. Others nodded their heads in agreement. “All it takes is one weakness, one crack in this and the legacy of the Sith will crumble. Fate has chosen us… and don’t worry about Aldon. I trust him to do what must be done,  but not the strength of his silence. Once he hides our resting place I’ve seen to it that he won’t make it off Korriban.”  
  
“Why don’t we just kill Par Daxis and end this now? Kat’la and I still have access codes to his flagship.”  
  
“He’s not the only one that has pieced together the legends, and there will soon be more. We are the only ones who have seen the keys, and this knowledge will stay with _us_ until it is truly needed.” Invicta put a hand on Situ’s shoulder. “We will rise again, brother, have faith.”  
  
“She’s right. We’re the last stand in his way, and he’ll remove us just as he did the others. It doesn’t matter what friends we have- he’s determined to seek out the Shadow’s Spire. Despite our strength with the force,  if any of us fall into his hands he’ll still find a way to extract the vision. It would ruin everything and defeat the purpose of the weapon to begin with. The Sith are still alive and very much here- this wasn’t created to gain an advantage in some petty war between two Sith lords, it was made to bring us back from extinction.”  
  
It seemed a ludicrous thing to say at the time. While the Sith were a far cry from the height of their empire, they were still the strongest force in the galaxy.  
  
“The construction droids have completed the structure, set far above the Valley of the Kings at the foot of the dunes. It will be buried, yes, but I’ve seen it standing above the sand in my visions... with vacant skies above it. In the time we rise, Korriban will be a dead planet.”  
  
“Have you seen who fate has chosen?”  
  
“No… but I’ve felt them. Across the separation of time I can feel their strength...their darkness... and it’s the final piece that has proven to me fate will strike true. Join hands- together we will see one last revelation before departing.” The seven clasped their palms together, and as they whispered the fire faded from view.  
  
_We are to trust fate to the hands of children?_ Achara questioned through the force. In that moment the seven sorcerers were neither here nor there, existing somewhere in-between, and appeared as a circle of black fog around a small bed.  
  
_Look at what is ahead of him._  
  
A wisp of smoke materialized into a hand, and two ashen fingertips pressed against his pale forehead. The screams of a billion souls echoed in their awareness and the explosive reckoning of Starkiller’s beam glowed beneath their eyelids.  
  
Young Armitage felt something freezing on his forehead, and when he opened his little blue eyes seven pairs of red glowing ones stared back. He screamed and scrambled up his pillows away from the specters, desperately clutching the worn, stuffed lothcat his mother had made to his chest.  
  
She rushed in at the sound and flipped on the light, the apparitions disappearing as the brightness hit them. She thought she saw something too, but wrote it off as tired eyes playing tricks.  
  
“Armie, dear, another bad dream?”  
  
“It wasn’t a dream! I was awake! It was real! It had a hundred eyes and they were red and it had one big hand and it grabbed my face!”  
  
“Do you want me to sit with you for a bit? Make sure it’s gone?”  
  
“No… no when it comes back I’ll be ready.”  
  
She laughed at the tiny boy’s pluckiness. “Okay love, now get back under the covers. You know they say monsters can’t get you if you’re completely underneath them.”  
  
She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, smiling as he wiggled down beneath the patchwork quilt. When she turned out the lights, his hand slipped under his pillow and clutched a butter knife hidden beneath it.  
  
“We’ll both be ready next time, Millie.” he whispered to the stuffed compatriot that had joined him in his bedtop bunker.

 

 The seven reappeared around a much larger bed, with a small huddled form already awake and staring back at them with wide brown eyes.  
  
“I wish you’d go away, I’m tired. My dad is coming by in the morning and if I don’t sleep I might miss him.” The light blue comforter was pulled up to his nose, his already soft voice even more muffled through the plush fabric.  
  
_This one. I can feel how great this one will be._  
  
“You’re not afraid of us?” The question sounded like a sigh as it whispered through the vapor,  
  
Little Ben Solo pulled the covers away from his face. “You aren’t afraid of _me_? But, but at night, the voices, they call me a monster.”  
  
Invicta knew neither what year they were in nor what the times were like wherever they were, but she wasn’t surprised that there were other force users already trying to manipulate the boy. Fate would be stronger than all of them, though. She had faith.  
  
Her hand materialized in the smoke, reaching out to run an icy fingertip down the side of his face.  
  
“Stop it! Leave me alone!” He cried out at the sensation and pulled the blankets over his head- but unlike with Armitage, no one came.  
  
The smoke reached through the covers he’d pulled over his face, and his tiny form trembled under the feeling of a cold pressure on his forehead. The crackle of his maimed saber echoed in the mist and the rage she channeled from his future burned a blazing fire throughout the circle.  
  
“Shhh… sleep little one. You have a big day tomorrow.” She fainted him with the force and the trembling ceased as he relaxed. She thought it was a kindness, but it only slipped him into a dream haunted by the shadows of Snoke.  
  
Leia furrowed her brow, feeling a stab of fear across the force. She checked the messages on her holopad, but when she saw nothing new she returned back to the legislation she was working on.  
  
All seven gasped when they came back to themselves, the fire died down to glowing embers.  
  
“It is agreed, then? Tomorrow night, we transfer our life force, forsaking the present to rise in future greatness.”  
  
They all nodded in unison, and the embers faded to ash.

-

The ritual wasn’t a pleasant one. The darkness consumed their bodies, tearing the essence from their form and encapsulating it into their chosen talisman. They all agreed on instilling themselves into their sabers. The spell kept them suspended in the force itself, between life and death, able to possess those who wore or wielded their chosen object so they could live once more.  Invicta took them one by one, swinging the etched metal panels open to reveal enough space for a small grave behind it. Their bodies were placed behind it head first, their saber at their feet. Kat’la, Medon, Edresch, Achara, Salyn-ti, and finally Situ. Aldon helped her swing the last metal plate shut, then took her in his arms.  
  
“It’s going to break my heart to do this, Invicta.”  
  
“I know love, but it’s the only way. Once the scandal of our disappearance has passed, do the same when you are ready. I will search you out and wake you when we have risen. You’ve seen to it that our temple will be destroyed tonight, yes?”  
  
“It should be starting any minute. I told Par Daxis’ advisor you were holding council in the heart of it.”  
  
“Perfect. Thank you love.” She kissed him one last time before lowering herself into the sarcophagus. “Close the lid and bury this tomb. We all will see what the future holds.”  
  
“You’re sure? You’re positive you want to do this?”  
  
“I don’t want to, no, but I _have_ to. Goodbye, Aldon.”  
  
He reluctantly slid the lid shut, leaving her in darkness. He pulled his hood down over his face and ran from the tomb, the sands already beginning to overtake the small structure. With a rake of his fingers, the dunes crawled towards him as if they were alive, leaving no trace of the small building. He lingered for a moment in the chance that she might change her mind. He closed his eyes and focused... a tear sliding down his cheek when he felt her life force slip away.  
  
“I hope you’re right... stars I hope you’re right.”  
  
  
_“Are you sure you’re right?”_ a voice whispered to the other Trandoshan beside her.  
  
_“She described it just like this- we kill him, take him and his ship and deliver his body to the Cyrin temple. We already have half the credits, the second half will be paid there annnd we get to keep the ship.”_ _  
__  
__“Okay, just don’t miss. You don’t get a second chance to kill a Sith.”_  
  
The pair of bounty hunters were hiding in the staircase that lead to the tombs below. They both popped up, and before Aldon could turn around at the sound he fell to the sands in a flurry of blaster fire, dead as he hit the ground. They wouldn’t pick up the second half of their payment, though. Aldon was known to be involved with the head of the Cyrin, and his ship was shot down as they arrived in the middle of the temple’s destruction. Anyone who knew anything about what happened that night was dead...  
  
Save the one apprentice that got out alive, and wrote down not only the visions of Invicta- but the ones she herself had during that dark night of the treachery in the sands.  
-  
  
“So that’s where the story came from then? This girl that lived?”  
  
The Arkanian that Rey went to visit nodded in confirmation. The sudden force sensitivity of General Hux had the Resistance worried, and many had taken to their own studies to figure out how it happened. A curator of one of the largest libraries had found legends that might be relevant and reached out to General Organa.  
  
“Indeed. Shael Ri became a hermit after the incident, and her writings weren’t found till centuries after her passing, tucked away in the cave where she lived. They translated well into a scary bedtime story for children; in fact, I believe a nursery rhyme was based on those texts.”  
  
“Could I possibly get a copy of it? For my, er, research?”  
  
“It’s mostly nonsensical, a lot of it only roughly translated, but yes, give me a moment.”  
  
Rey returned to the Falcon as quickly as she was able, not quite adjusted enough to her new limb to run. She clutched the datapad to her chest, as if she were holding the rarest gem in the galaxy. “I’m going to end this and save Ben. The key is here… I can feel it.”  
  
_Ben._  
  
She knew he was alive, she could still feel him across their bond. It was a safe bet that he was angry with her, but she looked down at the cybernetic leg that started just below her knee. _I have a reason to be mad too!_  
  
The more she read, the more the Arkanian was right- most of it was in high Sith with a guesstimation of translations after each sentence, and much of it seemed to be a story that referenced a story that referenced yet _another_ story. It was legends upon riddles, and if she was going to figure it out, Kylo was going to have to help her.  
-

  
“On Korriban, you were looking for some sort of super weapon, weren’t you?”  
  
The familiar voice ripped him from his meditation, and despite the sharp pain he sat bolt upright. “You tried to kill me.”  
  
“Ben… that was an accident, and I’m sorry. The General, or whatever he is, cut off half my leg, and that _wasn’t_ an accident.”  
  
Kylo glared at her, swallowing back his anger to glean as much information as he could.  “What do you know about Korriban?”  
  
“You didn’t get the whole story…  the legends are missing a piece, something written by a, Shell, um, Shael Ri. The weapon itself isn’t there, but the ones who can find it are. That’s what Hux found… see, there’s this way for spirits to enter people. It’s called a ‘transference of essence’ or something like that. They take over whoever touches whatever it is they’ve cursed. It sounds crazy, but I think it’s real. Force bonds were supposed to be a legend too, and look at us.”  
  
“Oh yes... just _look_ at you. You’re supposed to be _dead._  I find my failure in the matter quite embarrassing.” She had appeared just as Hux arrived to bring Kylo his lunch. Her voice had muffled the sound of the door opening and he stood just in the shadows, listening to what they had to say before deciding he’d heard enough. The fury burning in his chest was so acute that it physically hurt.  
  
Rey stepped back in surprise before drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders defiantly. “I know your secret and I’m not afraid of you! I’ll be seeing you again!” His hand shot forward but she disappeared before he could grab ahold of her. He stood frozen in place, hand clawed forward, as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply before turning to Kylo.  
  
“And what exactly was _that_ , Ren?”  
  
“I need to figure out how much she knows. The weapon you’re looking for, they’re trying to find it too. She found me, trying to get information like she did in the library.”  
  
“And I wonder how they found out about it?” his voice was eerily calm, a sharp contrast to the anger Kylo could feel swirling around him.  
  
“Are you insinuating that I told her? It’s _your_ fault, Hux! That video of you showing off with that saber- they figured out where you found it and they’ve been on the trail ever since.”  
  
Hux stared at him, the muscles in the side of his face twitching as he clenched his jaw.  
  
“Mmm. I brought you lunch.” He dropped it onto the nightstand with a thud and left the room without saying another word. Kylo did his best to believe that Hux wasn’t really that upset with him, that he understood- but when a medical droid came in his place to change his bandages that night, the depth of his displeasure was apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, I've been very ill and it's been difficult for me to write. 
> 
> I love this fic, and I hope that you're enjoying it!
> 
> Also, “You know they say monsters can’t get you if you’re completely hidden.” (A throwback to Hux completely covering himself with the comforter when he was mad at Kylo two chapters ago :P)
> 
> (Also I love tiny Armitage in this not gonna lie <3 )


	12. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo doesn't let Hux off the hook for his temper, and Phasma is irritated that the force has corrupted her friend.

Hux stalked down the hallway after leaving Kylo’s room; he was absolutely _seething_. He jabbed the call button on the lift so hard the knuckle in his finger popped. As doors closed and he made a floor selection, Invicta materialized behind him. He jumped at the sound of low laughter just over his shoulder.  
  
“ _You_ are _not re-”_ The sentence drifted off into the air, mouth left hanging slightly agape as he patted her. He’d gone to swing his arm through the apparition not expecting the back of his hand to connect with something solid.  
  
“I can materialize with some effort. The angrier you are, the more darkness I can feed off of… and dear…” she reached up to brush freezing fingertips down his cheek, “You are absolutely _furious_. It suits you.”  
  
He frowned and yanked his head back at the sensation. “What… what _are_ you?”  
  
“My spirit lives in the force, just on the other side of death, dedicated to a prophecy that you will fulfill. Your despair cried out into the darkness,  pulling me from my from suspension on Korriban. My force now resides in you. Together we’ll find the superweapon to win your war and free my companions to raise the Sith once again.”  
  
“So you’re the mystical nonsense Ren was looking for?  
  
“Indeed, and you can’t ignore me any longer.”  
  
“Well, I'm loathed to inform you, whatever the hell it is you are,  that I don’t give a damn about some ridiculous prophecy and in _fact-_ ”  
  
The lift doors opened towards the end of his tirade to reveal a wide-eyed Mitaka, shifting nervously at the sight of Hux jabbing his index finger at thin air.  
  
“Ah…” he nodded “General Hux.”  
  
Hux flushed with embarrassment, wondering how much he'd seen.  
  
“Lieutenant.”  He nodded curtly and rushed past in the direction of his office. As soon as the doors closed Mitaka pulled out his datapad with a sigh, canceling the table tennis match in the officer’s rec league he was so looking forward to.  Not wanting to risk interception by sending a message, he spent the next hour searching for Phasma. She was in the middle of combat simulations for troop appraisals when he found her.  
  
“C-Captain Phasma.” She didn’t need to turn around to recognize the sheepish tone at her back.  
  
“Captain Fordin, I trust you with the remainder of the inspection. Something urgent requires my attention that I am not at liberty to discuss.”  The imposing chrome figure made its way over to Mitaka, not breaking stride as she gave orders. “TK- 1029 take my place. Lieutenant, follow me.” She lead him to one of the armory rooms and locked the door behind them.  
  
“Is this regarding what we discussed?”  
  
“You told me to report anything… strange… regarding the General’s behavior and just now, well, I suppose it was a while ago actually, I came across the General shouting about prophecies and pointing like someone was beside him, but he was alone on the lift.”  
  
Phasma clenched her hands into fists at her side. “The moment he gained the ability to use the force I knew something was wrong. This is all Ren’s fault. Where is he now?”  
  
“He was heading in the direction of his office.”  
  
“Good. Assign two security details to monitor his whereabouts through the cameras. Tell them there’s word of an assassination attempt and it’s to be kept in the strictest confidence. I expect you to be monitoring him as well.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.”  
  
“And Lieutenant, what lift was this?”  
  
“C-12, Lift B.”  
  
“I’ll handle this. Keep me updated. You’re dismissed.”  
  
With the next few hours on her schedule free, she went to the nearest security station. All the officers in the room turned to look and stopped what they were doing when they saw her standing in the door.  
  
“Take your men and wait outside. I require private use of this station.”  
  
“But Captain, policy states-”  
  
“Policy states that as your superior you are to obey me.” She snapped her blaster forward to accentuate the point. “Get. Out.” They all quickly stood and shuffled past, lining up in the hallway outside the door. With a few keystrokes, she pulled up the cameras and played the footage back until she saw the General’s distinctive coppery hair in the frame. Sure enough, he turned to look over his shoulder and started addressing something that wasn’t… that _was_ there??  
  
“What in the Sith hells…”  
  
She hit the back button and played it slower, a silver shimmer in a humanoid shape appeared beneath the General’s hand. She went back and played it frame by frame, and out of fifty frames per second, there were a handful where a woman was clearly visible, flickering in and out of sight. She retrieved a data spike from her belt and downloaded the images as well as the footage of his tirade on the lift. Once it was complete, she used her override code to delete it from the ship’s memory.  
  
Phasma emerged from the room and waved the waiting officers back to their stations. If anyone could give insight into what was going on it was the Supreme Leader, but she wanted to speak with Hux first and give him a chance to explain. Her loathing for Ren was thinly veiled, and going to him was the absolute last resort. She knew that her General wouldn’t leave his shift too terribly early, so she waited till near its end to find him.  
  
  
Unfortunately for Hux, the incident on the lift wasn’t the end of his harassment. He had finally managed to lose himself in the routine of office work when the irritatingly familiar voice called out behind him yet again.  
  
“Are you quite done?”  
  
He tossed his datapad onto the desk and spun around in his chair, glowering at her. “This prophecy is about the weapon I’ve been searching for, isn’t it.”  
  
“ _We’ve_ been searching for, yes.”  
  
“Ah, and of course, rather than make any kind of sense, this ‘prophecy’ is a wild nerf hunt across the galaxy, painfully convoluted just like everything else you people do.”  
  
“You _are_ one of ‘you people’. General Hux, you are now a force user just as much Kylo Ren is and it’s senseless to act like you aren’t. Now stop being childish- the Jedi is aware of what we are searching for, and time is of the essence. I need you to pay attention, next-”  
  
Her dismissal caused his anger to boil over, and his thoughts called back to Rey’s discussion with Kylo. He lept to his feet and stormed over to the apparition, stopping just close enough to loom over her.  
  
“I believe it’s best you remember that phrase, _‘I need’._ You _need_ me, and this secretive manipulation is going to stop or I’ll drop this kriffing saber out an airlock and you can try possessing damn space dust to bend to your will.”  
  
The smug expression dropped from her face in a flash, golden eyes narrowed into slits as she growled at him “You wouldn’t _dare.”_ _  
__  
_ “I’d do it simply to be spiteful, and you _know_ I would.”  
  
She moved closer, her icy breath like a ghost on his lips. “Perhaps you would. Perhaps that foolishness is why you tasted the salt of his tears as he cried over your corpse. I can’t leave you, not yet anyway, you’d die.”  
  
He’d forgotten the vision on Dathomir and the reminder of his mortality sent a twinge of fear through his chest. He lunged forward and wrapped his hands around her neck, pinning her back to the stars. It was a battle of wills; he could feel his skin prickling where she grabbed his wrists, and for a second he felt like he lost footing inside himself, which only intensified his fury. He squeezed even tighter, leaning forward till his forehead touched hers.  
  
_“Maybe I’ll just die then.”_  
  
She hissed and disappeared, leaving him to stare back at his own snarling reflection in the transparisteel. Hux grumbled obscenities and returned to his chair with a huff,  longing for the days where the most stressful part of his day was avoiding Ren and trying to decide if he was going to end the night with gin or whiskey.  
  
_Stars I could do with a drink right now._  
  
“No, I’m not kriffing Peavy, I won’t be a drunkard on the clock”. He absentmindedly flipped through reports, struggling to regain focus. Hours passed, captains came and made their reports and left, and he hung on every distraction he could to keep him safe from his own mind. A wave of relief washed over him when Phasma came through the doors like a chrome angel.  
  
“Sir, a word.”  
  
“Can it be had over a drink? I’m just… I’m at my wits end with this god awful day. I swear I’m cursed.” he mumbled.  
  
Her helmet tilted ever so slightly at the mention of the word.  
  
“Stars, not _literally_ , Phasma, I just… Shall we discuss this in my quarters?”  
  
She nodded, grateful for the helmet that hid her searching eyes. He seemed fine, every bit the man she knew and respected, just tightly wound as usual.  They made the walk in silence. Once they were behind closed doors he slipped out of his greatcoat and hung it on the back of his desk chair, snatching up the decanter and pouring a rather generous double shot with the slightest tremble to his hand.  
  
“Lieutenant Mitaka mentioned to me that he found you in a... state of distress... earlier. He said it sounded like something Ren would be involved in. I wanted to be sure that he isn’t overstepping or putting too much pressure on you.”  
  
“I appreciate the Lieutenant’s concern but frankly he ought to be minding his own nerves rather than my own. I was simply thinking aloud... trying to piece things together.” In their years together he had never once lied to Phasma, and it was at that point she knew something was truly wrong. She paused for a beat before responding, and he had a feeling that she didn’t entirely believe the explanation.  
  
“...I see. Is there anything I can assist you with, sir?”  
  
He looked down and swirled the ice in his glass for a moment before replying. “Send scouter ships out to Takodana. I know that we destroyed the smuggler’s filthy little outpost, but all the other leads we’ve had have fallen flat. I saw, I mean, well, I have intel  that they’re likely camped out on a fairly damp planet, and it would be just like vermin to scurry back to their holes.” Rey was wearing a light poncho when he saw her in Kylo’s quarters, and he hadn’t really thought of the significance until now. The girl was never more than a slight nuisance to him, more Kylo’s headache than his, but as of late just the thought of her lit a hatred in his gut that burned red as Starkiller’s beam.  
  
“I’ll do that right now.” She went to leave but stopped just short of the door. “And General…  don’t hesitate to ask me for assistance should you require it, whatever the need.”  
  
“Noted, Phasma. Thank you. You’re the only one I can truly count on around here.”  
  
Seeing as he wasn’t being truthful, she resigned herself to the fact that she would indeed have to speak with Kylo Ren. Takodana first, though. Phasma respected the fearsome man’s strength and his abilities, but that was where any reverence for him ended. She felt his impulsive and reckless behavior made him unfit for leadership, and his wanton destruction when displeased was more embarrassing than intimidating.  
  
It was supposed to be a fairly quick order, seeing as they had ships nearby. To her surprise, there _was_ Rebel activity, and what was supposed to be a simple scan order ended up going on into the evening. She finally left to go begrudgingly speak with Kylo Ren and show him the footage from the lift, but he didn’t answer the comm at his doors. After ensuring the hallway was empty, she punched in her override code. The doors opened and she quickly stepped inside.  
  
“Supreme Leader, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.”  
  
Silence.  
  
She carefully walked through the living room area, walking over to the bedroom door on the left. It was open and his bed was empty, the floor littered with remnants of a smashed medical droid.

“Of course.” she shook her head disdainfully at the wreckage. “Perhaps tomorrow, then.”  
-  
  
Sparks lit up the dim room when the droid smashed against the wall, the force of the impact sending debris in all directions. Kylo snatched up the new bandage from the rubble and carefully peeled off the old one, applying the fresh dressing somewhat crookedly and a little crinkled- but it was good enough. He dressed quickly, wincing at the pressure of his wide belt on still bruised ribs. He wasn’t going to let Hux sulk and treat him like this, not after everything they’d been through.  
  
Hux hadn’t stopped drinking since Phasma left him, and when Kylo burst into his quarters the general was walking back to his couch, fourth double of the evening in hand. He’d changed from his uniform into the silken black pajamas he was so fond of, and had intended on reading and drinking till he passed out.  
  
Hux arched an eyebrow as he regarded the hulking figure that just stepped into his living space, taking a long pull on his drink before addressing him. “ _Supreme Leader_ , what can I do for you?” he drawled.  
  
Kylo balled his hands into fists and shook his head at the mocking tone. “No. No, you don’t get to do that, Hux.”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“You know exactly what I mean- stop playing games.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes and cleared the rest of his glass. “I was foolish and indulgent enough to believe that things could change between us, but seeing you with that _girl_ today reminded me that we are still exactly who we were before this change in me- the change you still so _desperately_ seek to reverse.”  
  
“That’s not true.”  
  
“Isn’t it? The fact that you aren’t the only force sensitive is just eating away at you, isn’t it? It must be considering you’d commit borderline _treason_ to-”  The sudden shove backward cut his words short, glass slipping from his hand and shattering on the floor as he was pinned against the wall. Kylo left his hand outstretched using the other to fling the coffee table out of his way as he approached. Hux tried to push back with the force but he was no match for Kylo’s raw strength. There was a slight flutter of fear in his chest at the realization he couldn’t overpower him-at least not in this state.  
  
He stalked over, massive gloved hand wrapping around the General’s jaw as he glared into the gold-flecked eyes staring up at him. They’d barely spoken the past few days they’d spent together; but they didn’t need to. Kylo had found something in the General’s companionship that he didn’t know he’d wanted, _needed_ even- and Hux did too. He wasn’t about to lose it because Hux wanted to be petty.  
  
“Don’t forget it was   _you_ that started this, Hux.” Before he could reply with some scathing retort Kylo kissed him so forcefully he was sure his lips would bruise. Hux growled against the impact, body rigid… but his refusal to give lasted no more than a matter of seconds. Soon the grip of the force slipped away and it was only Kylo’s much larger body mass that kept him pressed up against the wall.  
  
He moved Hux’s face to the side and plush lips worked their way to his jaw and down his neck, low baritone words rumbled between kisses that were almost more teeth than affection.  
  
“I could hear you at night… what was it you thought… “ _too real”..._ At that he yanked at the silken collar, buttons popping from the force as he continued down to bite at the delicate porcelain skin just above his collarbone. _  
__  
_ “You were terrified that I couldn’t just be written off as a monster...easy to hate… no, not anymore.” He pulled his shirt the rest of the way open, the remaining buttons shooting off across the room. He lavished his tongue over a soft pink nipple, sucking and teasing at it till Kylo could hear his nails scraping against the wall at his back.  
  
He stood back up to look down at Hux, gloved hand still tight around his jaw. His eyes were now lidded with desire and lips slightly parted- he lost himself so quickly with Kylo and it was absolutely maddening.  “When we're together I remind you that you’re still some lowly animal... just like me… that you have needs…”  
  
One hand slid down to stroke the thickening bulge pressing into his thigh, “And we _both_ know it’s true.”  
  
Hux brought his hand up to knock Kylo’s grip from his face, bringing his arm up and over his to grab his bicep and pull him closer. Kylo thought he was going to kiss him, but Hux just barely averted his face, his voice husky and low as he growled in his ear.  
  
“Careful, Ren. For knowing so much, I’m not entirely sure you know what it is you’re asking for.”  
  
“I’m not _asking_ for anything,” Kylo stroked him again and moved his hand to thumb at the waistband of his night pants. “I’m _telling_ you the way things are.”  
  
“Mm.” Hux closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of him as he nuzzled at his neck. Lips gently brushing over his jugular sensed the rapid beat of Kylo’s heart quicken at the motion. Despite his aggression, Hux felt like the predator that had cornered prey still blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked so near. “Alright, then.”  
  
Hux was mulling over what sweet torture he’d put him through when Kylo knelt down in front of him. He could feel the heat of his heavy breathing through the thin fabric, his hand still slowly stroking up and down. There was a hunger in his eyes as he peered up at Hux through long lashes, and a hint of neediness in his voice.  
  
“You want me, don't you”  
  
He freed the erection from his pants, running his wide tongue along the prominent vein beneath before swallowing him into the back of his throat, slowly bobbing his head a few times before pulling away with an obscenely juicy pop.  
  
“ _Don't you._ _”_ _  
__  
_ “ _Stars_ …"  
  
 _"Don't. You."_  
  
"I want you, Kylo, I do, I- ohh...” the sentence ended a moan as Kylo took him back into his mouth, massive hands squeezing the back of his thighs and holding him in place. Hux was mesmerized by the sight of him moving so enthusiastically, doing his best to reach the base and taking him deeper with every swallow. Hux ran his fingers through the luscious black waves of hair as he moved, his hips beginning jut forward to meet puffy, swollen lips. The greediness in him wanted to tighten his grip and fuck into his face, making him swallow every last drop of what he gave him… but he refrained.  
  
_No, there won’t be any rushing tonight._  
  
With much effort, Hux pushed him away, a flash of disappointment in Kylo’s eyes.  
  
“Go undress… and get on the bed.”  
  
Hux leaned against the doorframe, watching with amusement as Kylo quickly shed his clothing. After removing his tunic Hux was reminded of his injured state by the haphazardly applied bandage. He sighed, grabbing his arm to stop him. “Kylo, with your injury are you sure-”  
  
“Yes. I’m fine.”  
  
Hux stepped towards him, lifting his chin and running the pad of his thumb over Kylo’s lower lip. “I won’t be gentle.”  
  
Kylo stared back, intensity in his eyes; “I never asked you to be.”  
  
Hux sucked in a shuddering breath at before repeating his order, “Then get. On. The. Bed.” He did as his Grand Marshal commanded, removing the rest of his clothing and laying back on the black comforter. He had no expectations- he just knew that he _wanted,_ and that he would take whatever Hux gave him.  
  
He retrieved a small bottle of oil from his nightstand and stripped out of his pajamas. He took the already ruined black top and tore it into strips. “Raise your arms above your head.”  
  
Hux crawled up him, deftly tying his hands together and securing them to the headboard. He smirked at the slightly apprehensive expression on Kylo’s face. “I can’t have you pawing at me, greedy beast, it’d be distracting.” He kissed him deeply before trailing down to lazily lick at the tip of his cock, trying not to smile at the way Kylo gasped and arched his back at the sensation.  
  
He could feel him harden under his ministrations, and after a little more teasing he slipped all the way down in one smooth motion. Hux had to admit to himself he was out of practice, almost choking on the thickness that pushed into the back of this throat. Determined to make him a quivering mess he continued on, pulling back just till he was almost free, flicking his tongue at the slit before pushing all the way down again.  
  
The velvety warmth of his mouth was unlike anything Kylo had ever felt, but the pace was absolute torture. He bit his lip, craning his neck to watch his cheeks hollow as he moved back up, applying just enough suction to drive him mad.  There was a calm collectedness about the way he moved; quite a contrast to the passionate fury that Kylo knew lurked just below the surface.  
  
He said he wouldn’t be gentle, and Kylo didn’t want him to be.  
  
“Hux….” His name lingered on his lips with a hiss as he moved his hips, pushing into his mouth in an attempt to get him to move faster. It backfired and Hux pulled away, grabbing the bottle of oil as Kylo whined at the break of contact.  
  
“You’ll come when I _make_ you come, and no sooner.” he snapped, making a point to messily drizzle the slick oil over his fingers. Kylo twitched at the sensation of the cold droplets falling on his skin. “Get on your knees.”  
  
Kylo looked confused, pulling at the binding holding his hands tight. “I-”  
  
“No, you _can_ and you _will_.”  
  
Hux watched him struggle to roll over, rewarding him with a slicked hand stroking his cock, which somehow felt just as amazing as his mouth. He could feel more cold drips of oil and Hux moved the slick hand back, teasing at his entrance.  
  
“You stay just like that… good…” Hux slipped an index finger inside him, crooking his finger to apply pressure to a perfect spot that sent a jolt through his body.  
  
“Oh… oh _fuck_ … _Hux… I… oh… oh..._ ” Despite the lack of contact, he was painfully hard and already leaking onto the comforter beneath him. He dipped his hips down, hoping for even the tiniest bit of friction, willing to be satisfied with grinding into the mattress beneath them.  
  
Hux dug his fingers into his hip and snatched him back up “What did I tell you?” he snapped. “You will _wait.”_  He inserted a second digit which was just as much pleasure as it was pain, and Kylo’s desperation to come was the only thing that existed in his universe at that very moment.  
  
“ _P-please, Hux!_ ” the pleading was more whine than words as his fingers moved in and out, and Hux swore he’d never get enough of hearing his name cried out so needily.  
  
_“Please fuck me.”_ _  
__  
_ Hux paused, somewhat surprised by the request. He’d intended to push him to the brink, forcing him to come into nothingness. He hadn’t expected to go so far... but it was a request he’d gladly oblige. He laughed low, and in a smug tone whispered,  
  
_“I told you that you’d beg.”_  
  
He withdrew his fingers, stroking himself a few times before pressing into Kylo slowly… hissing as he sucked a breath through his teeth at the tight heat. Kylo whined as he moved, eyes shut tight and focusing on the feeling of Hux pushing into him. He groaned as hipbones pressed into the firm muscle of his ass, telling him he was fully seated inside him. Hux looked down in awe, watching as he took one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy for himself. He pulled all the way out just to watch himself push back in again, relishing every slow drag of his length inside him.  
  
Hux leaned down over his back to stroke his neglected cock, rock hard and slick with precum, while still moving at the same tantalizingly slow pace.  “Is this what you want?”  
  
His answer was more whimper than words, and to his dismay Hux stilled again. “Say it.” he ordered, “Or I’ll stop right now.”  
  
“Don’t! I mean, yes, yes Hux I-I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“Good,” he whispered before withdrawing to thrust back into him ruthlessly. Kylo yelped at the sudden fullness but still canted his hips to allow Hux better access as he pushed into him, his hand moving in time with every forceful thrust.  
  
Hux bit along the thick musculature of his shoulder before growling in his ear as he began to move faster. “You take me so perfectly, don’t you? Like the galaxy made you for me... like..oh... oh _fuck_ … Kylo you feel _perfect…_ ” Hux found himself losing control faster than he’d intended.  
  
A high pitched whine pulled from Kylo’s his chest as he neared, keening with every ragged breath before crying out like a wounded animal as he came. He was sure that anyone in the corridor outside could hear him, but he didn’t care. Every muscle in his body tightened as he spent himself into Hux’s hand.  
  
Kylo’s shoulders collapsed towards the bed, unable to hold his own weight after he came undone. Hux took his hand, coated in Kylo’s own slick, and wove his fingers into his hair, pinning the side of his face to the bed, wrapping another arm around his waist to help keep him upright.  
  
“ _Mine_.” he snarled, moving more urgently as he chased his own climax.  
  
Kylo weakly tried to pull away, almost too overstimulated for the onslaught, but Hux held him tight with an iron grip as he fucked into him at a cruel pace. With a few stuttering thrusts Hux spilled into him, biting down on the tender skin at the base of his neck. He could feel every twitch of his cock as he filled him with hot spurts of his come, claiming him as his own. Kylo could almost make out their reflection in the transparisteel, a shock of orange atop his darkness, two bodies so tangled in each other they may as well be one.  
  
Hux lingered inside of him as he softened, panting to catch his breath as he laid atop him, before slowly pulling away. Kylo didn’t know what he expected after that, but it wasn’t kindness.  
  
Hux retrieved a vibroblade from his nightstand cut his hands free from the silk ties, kissing along the angry bruises that had blossomed across his wrists. He reclined back into the pillows, taking one hand to gently brush away the hair matted to Kylo’s face in a mixture of sweat and tears. He laid there, drinking in the sight of the exquisitely wrecked Supreme Leader laid out before him.  
  
“You’re absolutely beautiful like this.” he murmured.  The words seemed to surprise himself, and he looked away sheepishly. “Ah, come, let's get you cleaned up.” With much effort, Kylo slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He’d never experienced a climax that intense in his life and it left him in a daze. Hux quickly tapped out an order for laundry droids to replace the linens and took Kylo’s hand, helping him stand on shaky legs. He followed wordlessly behind Hux, and once they reached the refresher he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was obscenely mussed, and purpling crescents peppered his skin.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes,” his voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Hux lead him into the walk-in shower, flipped on the water and took (what was clearly not regulation) soap and worked it into a rich lather before massaging it into Kylo’s hair and down his shoulders. He realized he’d even _smell_ like Hux in the morning, a subtle claim of ownership in of itself. Kylo found he actually quite liked the thought of it, and remembering the way Hux snarled _mine_ as he came had his pulse rising again. He was distracted by a sudden burning in his side-  water had trickled in under the seal of the poorly applied bandage and irritated the still healing wound beneath.  
  
Hux turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the nearby rack, patting the area dry. “Don’t worry, I sent for another one. Thank the stars you have me; left to your own devices you wouldn’t be healed till some time next year,” he grumbled, lacking the sharp tone of his regular snark.

  
They dried off and sure enough, the sheets had been changed and a new bacta pad was set at the foot of the bed. Hux delicately applied the new bandage and slipped out of his towel to pull on a pair of boxers. Kylo started to redress and Hux huffed at him.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Do you.. do you want me to stay?” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so small when he asked the question, but he still wasn’t entirely sure where they stood with each other. The snake of self-loathing in his chest still refused to think that Hux was capable of genuine affection... at least, for him anyways.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you are. The last thing I need is for you to be seen leaving my quarters this late.” They both knew that was a weak cover, but he wasn't going to push it.  
  
They slept in a tangle of limbs, Kylo’s arms around Hux and one leg between his, soft copper hair tickled his neck as he held him close. Both fell asleep almost instantly, the unexpected exertions of the night leaving them both exhausted.  
-  
  
Hux jerked awake at the sound of his alarm, quickly hitting the off button to keep from waking Kylo. He didn’t so much as flinch at the noise, still lost in a deep sleep. He rose, quietly getting ready for his shift on the bridge. He’d just finished shaving when Invicta materialized behind him.  
  
“Oh for fucks sake I’d rather not do this now.” he mumbled, voice low. Kylo was just in the other room and he wasn’t quite ready to explain the strangeness of the situation he was in.  
  
“You’re being obstinate. I hate that it’s come to this, but don’t worry, I think I’ve learned enough to be passable.”  
  
Hux stumbled backward, eyes squeezed shut at the sudden vertigo twisting his insides. He braced himself to hit the floor, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, instead of the ceiling of his refresher he was staring at himself in the mirror, unmoved.  
  
“Time is of the essence, I told you this.” His lips moved and the voice was his but he wasn’t speaking. “Now hush.”  
  
The room faded from his view. All Hux would recall from the next few days were the briefest flashes that weren’t quite enough to piece together. Burnt orange caverns on Geonosis, humid swamps of Dagobah, the slick gray rocks of Eadu under forever-raining skies, and exhaustion.  
  
  
-  
  
Kylo was blissfully suspended in a sleep so deep that he didn’t wake to the sound of foreign footfalls in the Hux’s room.  
  
“Supreme Leader.” He was startled to consciousness by the vocoded voice that did _not_ belong in the room. “The general is gone.”  
  
“What… what do you mean _gone?_ ” He pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair and doing his best to gain some type of composure in front of the captain. He wasn’t sure what was more unsettling, her finding him half-naked in his bed or the fact that she knew to look for him there in the first place.  
  
“He left at 0600 towards the end of the last cycle in a light freighter with ten stormtroopers. The flight manifest has the excursion listed as ‘Reconnaissance and Retrieval’. The officer presiding over the hangar found his behavior… concerning. I believe it has something to do with this woman.” Phasma thrust a datapad at his face, and he squinted at the brightness of the display. He didn’t need more than a cursory glance to recognize the figure on the screen before shoving it back at her.  
  
“Did he say what planet he was going to?”  
  
“No, that section was left blank and the tracking on the ship has been disabled. Attempts to contact have been denied.” She paused, watching his eyes seem to search the air in front of him. _He knows something._ “Tell me what is going on. This is unacceptable.”  
  
He threw the covers back and rose, standing to stare into the chrome helmet of his unwelcome guest. “I don’t need to tell you anything, _Captain._ Do your job. Find him.” he growled. Barely a week laid up due to injury and it seemed that his position of Supreme Leader was already rapidly being forgotten.  
  
Phasma didn’t back down, and if anything leaned a little closer towards him, voice dropping almost too low for the vocoder to register. “I don’t know what you did to him, _Supreme Leader,_ but I am not the only one who has noticed the change. Others won’t be as helpful as I am... and know _this_ ... without General Hux, your control of this army will be tenuous at best.”  
  
“Did you force your way into these quarters to threaten me, Captain?”  
  
She tossed the datapad onto the bed behind him. “It’s not a threat, it’s a warning.” She held her position, inches from his face, before taking a step back and breaking the tension. “Contact me should you find any information. I will let you know as soon as I find something.” He stayed standing till he heard the hiss of the doors to the hallway, at which point he fell back onto the bed with a muffled thud, hands over his face.  
  
_What the hell are you doing, Hux..._

-  
  
  
  
Rey had become obsessed. She spent hours digging through old stories and calling out notes of interest for a droid to record. She’d originally enlisted BB-8, but it wasn’t even an hour before the droid chirped in frustration, shot the memory chip at her, and whizzed out of the room. After spending a majority of her life learning and memorizing repair guides for hundreds of ships, she took to well to the studies of ancient lore. Snippets of legends and rules of Sith magic hung in her mind like pieces of a puzzle. She’d move them around, shuffling pieces until a cohesive picture started to take shape.  
  
“Rey, we’ve hardly seen you at all the past couple days, maybe you should take a break.”  
  
“I’m on the edge of something, Poe, I think I know how to ‘fix’ General Hux… well, at least make him back to his regular horrid old self instead of the considerably more dangerous version.”  
  
He walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he peered down at what looked to him like gibberish. “So if you can take the force from him, then you could-”  
  
“Yes. Maybe. Um, I don’t know... I don’t think this can work for… _that._ ” It wasn’t just leveling the playing field as far as the number of force users on each side of the war… the Resistance generals were hoping that whatever Rey found could bring the First Order’s number to zero.  
  
“Well if you’re gonna stay in here with all this, I can at least get you something-”  
  
“To eat? Oh yes, please! Um, I’ll two of  whatever they have for lunch in the caf today and if you can go into Finn’s quarters, well, ask him first of course, but I think he has some candied Bofa fruit hidden away that would be really good to munch on and some tea, any tea really just lots of sugar.”  
  
Poe laughed as she exuberantly rattled off enough food to feed five people. He raised his eyebrows and saluted her playfully “Yes ma’am, didn’t know you were expecting company.”  
  
She didn’t know she was either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a smut scene like this and me stressing over it is half the reason it's taken such an obscenely long time for me to update! Thank you for not abandoning me, friends!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it <3


	13. The Hand That;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed, but I was just so excited to post it <3 I hope it holds up to the rest of the fic! Got this chapter beta'd n good to go!

“He left, he’s gone.” The words shattered the silence around her, and in response to the sudden intrusion Rey felt like she jumped a foot in the air at the noise.  
  
She spun around in her chair, one hand over her heart as she gasped, “Stars, Ben! You scared me!”  
  
Kylo stepped toward her, wringing his hands nervously as he continued on. “The woman from the vision, you’ve seen her too. I think you were right about the saber, she was somehow _on_  the ship. The cameras actually picked up her image. Hux left this morning, and the footage of him in the hangar… he _flickered.._.” Usually every word was measured, almost a melodic cadence to the way he spoke. Now the words tumbled from his lips frantically, like he was struggling to convey more than simple words could offer.  
  
“So I _was_ right! It’s the transference of essence spell. I’ve been researching ways to break it… and you can’t do it alone.”  
  
The spell involved ancient Sith runes and both sides of the force. It wasn’t as simple as simply removing her- it was as if they were one being at this point. The essence of her life was suspended in the dark side of the force, and when she bonded with him her life-force twined around his own like the vine of a poisonous plant, siphoning off him. The spell worked in tiers, requiring both light _and_ dark to slowly pry away each tendril one by one in order to keep him intact. It was something that had rarely been done- and even rarer was the chance of them making it through unharmed.  
  
“Could he… could he die?”  
  
She paused a moment before responding. She wanted him to agree to go through with it, but at the same time, she would feel a little guilty for lying outright. “If we’re not careful enough it’s possible, but I don’t see-” _Not lying, but not being entirely truthful… still not a lie though..._  
  
“No, no.  I _need_ him kept alive.”  
  
She furrowed her brow, curious about his change of heart regarding someone he intensely disliked only a few weeks prior.  It had been said that Hux was the true mastermind behind the First Order’s military campaigns, and she wondered if Ben might lose control of everything without him. Rey considered that one more thing that would help her convince him to leave when the time came.  
  
“So he _has_ to live? This isn’t just about stopping the Sith?”  
  
“Of course I want to stop her, but… you wouldn’t understand…  him dying is just not an option.” He too realized the change; it wasn't that long ago that the General's death would have been meaningless, if not slightly welcome.  
  
She folded her arms and leant back in the chair. “Well if that’s the case you’ll definitely need my help, and I am _not_ going on any other kriffing First Order ship again.”  
  
Kylo chewed his lip, mind racing to find a solution. “I’ve never lied to you, Rey. You know that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, but if you think you’re going to convince me to trust you that much again you’re wrong.”  
  
“I give you my word that if you come to me, if you help me free him, we’ll not only abandon our search for the weapon, but destroy any information we have on it. I promise that not only as the Supreme Leader, but…” he took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing on, “I promise that to you, Rey, as Ben Solo. This is the best offer I can give to you.” He shifted nervously, soft eyes pleading with her.  
  
_There is hope. I got him to say his name, his actual name. _ “Give me some time.”  
  
He did his best to hold back the surge of anger in his chest, his fingers tightening to fists at his side. “Time is something we don’t have a lot of, Rey.”  
  
“I know… I’ll… I’ll find you when I have an answer, it’ll be soon.”  
  
She thought he was slipping closer to her grasp, but she had no idea just how far he’d go for Hux.  
  
Rey spoke with Leia, military advisors, and her friends, and after some careful planning she ultimately decided to agree to meet Kylo on the Finalizer. Any guilt she would have felt about what they were planning was explained away by repeating that she was _saving_ Ben, and that he’d understand in the end. He’d come with her...  
  
_He won't have a choice._  
  
The pair set up an encrypted server to message back and forth, and Kylo spoke with Rey almost constantly,  going over every minute detail of how their trap would work. Phasma worked closely with him as well, as it couldn’t be seen through without her logistical skills. Though she didn’t like the plan, she was aware that force issues were outside of her area of expertise. Everything else, though, _was_ in her control. While Kylo might trust the scavenger and her rebel friends… Phasma very much did not.  
  
It was late in the evening on the third day of his absence when the shuttle returned. There was no communication to announce its arrival, just the entering of his code to open hangar A-3. Phasma had set the system to alert her when that particular ship’s signature crossed the shields, and his code tripped a protocol Mitaka developed. It was an automated program that sent orders to her most trusted troopers, sent alerts to Kylo  & Phasma, all while simultaneously shutting the hangar into lockdown. Those who weren’t in the know were told to evacuate and relinquish stations to special operations due to a biomedical breech, stating that the returning ship was possibly infected with a foreign contagion.  
  
In a way, it was.  
  
Kylo had been sleeping fully dressed, despite how uncomfortable it was, just in case something like this happened. Not that he could really sleep, anyways. He’d grown accustomed to having Hux beside him, and the cold space in his bed reminded him that he was lost somewhere in space, doing stars knows what.  
  
Maybe dead.  
  
Maybe never coming back.  
  
Maybe he wasn’t even Hux anymore.  
  
The circular spiral of anxiety and worry made the little bit of sleep he did get haunted with nightmares of the worst possible scenarios. He was drifting into yet another terrible dream when the alarm on his holopad blared.  Though the hour was late he was prepared, rolling to his feet and sprinting down to the bay as fast as he could.  
  
The ramp began to lower as he burst into the hangar, and hydraulics screeched as Kylo used the force to slam it to the ground. He ran up and into the ship and skidded to a halt, greeted by the beep of consoles and an eerie stillness in the air. He almost tripped over the corpse of a dead trooper as he made his way to the cockpit.  
  
Blood had oozed from beneath his helmet and had begun to coagulate down the front of his armor. Fear turned his stomach at the sight, and he continued on to see Hux’s hunched form slouched in the pilot’s seat. After a moment he rose slowly and stumbled as he turned, his left hand catching himself on the headrest. Dried blood had caked to the corner of his mouth, cracking as he smiled.  
  
“I’ve got them now.” He slowly clenched his right hand into a fist in front of him. “ It _will_ be ours.” And with that he fell forward, collapsing into unconsciousness. Kylo lunged forward, catching him just before he hit the ground. Hux smelled of sweat, ash, and the unmistakable metallic tinge of blood. For a moment he held him tight, just glad that he was alive.  
  
“ _Hux… you… you absolute fuck.”_ He whispered as he rested his cheek on top of his head. Kylo felt a sob welling in his chest and stuffed it down, steeling himself for what lay ahead. With little difficulty he picked up the much lighter man, all eyes in the hangar on him as he carried him down the ramp in his arms, lowering him gently onto a stretcher that had been wheeled to the end of the ramp. Doctor Othin was accompanied only by medical droids as she tended to him.  
  
It was two more days of fluids and sedated rest before Hux finally came to- but he wasn’t in the bed of a medical bay. He went to rub his eyes as he woke but his wrists were held down, and a clinking noise accompanied his attempt to move them. He looked down to see metal braces holding his arms in place. As the fog of sedation lifted he realized that he was in an interrogation room, as a  _prisoner._  
  
“What in the kriffing hells…” He blinked, eyes searching the room in disbelief, and then his gaze fell on sith runes that had been painted on the floor. An icy stab of terror shot through him as Invicta panicked.  
  
_“No… no no no... ”_ _  
__-  
__  
__  
_ “It’s an older code, but it checks out, sir.”  
  
“Grant them access then, Lieutenant. That hangar has been shut down for two whole days, it’s beyond unacceptable. I don’t know what that dingy little ship has that we don’t, but it had better damned well get that area operational.”  
  
Rey was almost trembling as the hangar opened to receive them. She was accompanied by BB-8 & Finn in a non-descript VCX light freighter. Phasma supplied her with a code marking them as a clean-up vessel that was expected for deep-sanitation and biohazard removal. She had intentionally picked the oldest valid code, so that should anything go wrong it could be attributed to some sort of data leak. She’d do _almost_ anything for Hux- save put herself in danger of treason. Nothing was done directly in her name, using the login of a handful of subordinates- some were aware… and some weren’t.  
  
If the plan failed, Hux was likely lost and she’d be on her own. Her power grab would have to be fast, strong... and free of any damning evidence. Every trooper that was involved in assisting her was promised something, along with not so subtle hints of blackmail and violence should they betray her.  Kylo didn’t like entertaining the follow-up plans for the more depressing “what-ifs” that could happen, but she’d secured a half-hearted promise that he would promote Phasma should anything happen.  
  
“You’ve got this, okay?” Finn put a hand on each shoulder and stared into her eyes, trying to convince himself as much as encourage her. “You’ve got the spike, you’ve got your saber, you’ve got the Force, you’ve got me, and-”  
  
Rey grabbed his face, somehow managing to smile despite the situation. “Calm down! You’re right, Finn, I have all of those things, and I have _you,_ so I’ll be fine.” They stood frozen for a moment, and just as Finn opened his mouth to say something else the clank of the ramp hitting the steel floor broke the moment.  
  
Rey took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back, nodding to him in affirmation. “This is going to go just as planned, I’m sure of it.”  
  
She marched down the ramp to be greeted by Phasma and a handful of troopers,  blasters drawn, to escort her to interrogation. The reflective helmet cocked to the side in amusement at the sight of Finn hanging behind to guard the ship.  
  
“FN-2187. Have you returned home at last?”  
  
“The name is Finn, you shiny jerk, and this place was about as much my home as you were my friend, if you catch my drift.”  
  
Despite the vocoder her voice almost seemed to purr as she spoke. “Of course. I just hope that your scavenger friend is as talented as Kylo Ren seems to believe she is.”  
  
Rey looked back up the ramp and interrupted before he could reply. “Finn, look after BB-8. When this is over she’ll see just how good I am.” BB-8 had rolled up behind him, beeping something rude as Rey turned back to the imposing figure before her. “And you _will_. Now take me to him; you bullying Finn wasn’t part of the deal.”  
  
Phasma stood perfectly still, pausing just long enough to make Rey uncomfortable before spinning on heel, her cape flaring out at the motion.  
  
“Follow me.” She marched her to the lift, up two floors, then out and to the end of the cell corridor. About six rooms down she saw Kylo pacing back and forth. He stopped at the feeling of her presence, a part of him in disbelief that she truly came. Rey froze at the sight of him. Phasma jabbed the muzzle of her blaster into the small of Rey’s back and shoved her.  
  
“Go.”  
  
She stumbled forward at the ungracious push and continued walking at a slow pace, her previous bold stomping lost as she approached. Rey couldn’t even be bothered to address the Captain’s gruff treatment, transfixed on the hulking black figure at the end of the corridor.  
  
“You came.” As realistic as the force bond was, it didn’t do his voice justice. She couldn’t tell if it was the air around her or his presence in the force that seemed to vibrate ever so slightly with every word that he spoke.  
  
“D-did you think I wasn’t going to?”  
  
“I…. I don’t know, I wasn’t sure.”  
  
The air around her felt heavy, and actually being physically in front of him again brought emotions gushing forth. There was so much she wanted to say, to scream at him, shake him, apologize to him, even; but like a hundred fathier trying to squeeze through a narrow pass, it was too much all at once, and she just blinked rapidly, lips parted ever so slightly as she tried to think of what to say.  
  
_There’s no time, not right now anyways. I have to save that kriffing orange bastard first._ _  
__  
_ “Um, you injected the stimulant?”  
  
“When I was notified you arrived, yes, I did. He should be waking any moment.” As soon as he finished the sentence they could hear mumbling behind the closed doors, punctuated by an inhuman screech that sounded more banshee than man.  
  
“Alright then, it sounds like it’s time to do this.”  
  
In the physical reality, it was the General’s voice that spoke to them, but across the force they could hear her voice overlaying his. It was an unsettling noise that was both a sound in their ears and a whisper in their minds all at once.  
  
“Scavenger.” the voice hissed. “Loneliness clings to your bones so strongly that it’s dragged you into danger’s den, I see. A pathetic cause chasing after a lost one. Entertaining.”  
  
Rey squared her shoulders as she replied, “I told you I’d see you again, _Invicta,_ and I’m not afraid of you. It’s _you_ that should be afraid of _me.”_  
  
“Oh I doubt that, little girl.” She turned to look at Kylo, who was silent. “We could have discussed all of this if you hadn’t been so defiant. I’m disappointed that you fell for the Jedi’s smooth talking, she doesn’t have your interests at heart, my sweet beast.”  
  
Her words being in his mouth only served to make Kylo angrier, strengthening his pull in the force. “Your ego has already done some of the harder work for us. I thought we’d have to dig you out. The time for talking is done.” He held up his hand and recited just as they’d practiced, both speaking High Sith in a slow, measured pace to ensure every syllable of the foreign dialect was pronounced correctly.  
_  
__Sessuo Invicta, kioska havalijas_ _  
__-_ Sister Invicta, stand separate  
  
_Mesinis  iv tave ikuni, kioska havalijas_  
-Flesh of the Body stand separate  
  
Hux relaxed slightly, eyes going blank, akin to a droid put into hibernation mode. She materialized in front of him, the ethereal glow of her skin the only thing making her look slightly less than real. She looked down at her hands, wide eyed and back up to the pair still reciting the passages.  
  
_Nuo kalbinis rysigis, aras kalbinis skustis_  
-for words bound, are words erased  
  
_Status kia tave natura verstiz, atuliji_  
-Right to the life force, revoked  
  
The white painted runes began to move, shimmering ever so slightly like a mirage in the desert heat as each one began to activate. Each one had its specific purpose, essentially shaping their will into a key, each rune unlocking the binding in which she’d tied herself to him.  
  
_Ls Jen’ates evatika, pro Irus’ svitui_  
-In Darkness created, through light broken  
  
_Galia iv tave  guduma atiduo kia mirtis_  
-Hold of the dead return to death  
  
“Kylo he’s dying, you’re killing him!”  He stuttered through the last incantation, and it released the hold on her enough to shoot backward into Hux, giving him control of his body again as she tried to reason with him.  
  
_Hux, we’re this close to greatness, I just need a little more time, then I can take a physical form and leave the weapon with you, you know what kind of power it has. Please, just make him stop._ _  
__  
__“_ Hux?” Kylo could tell by the expression (specifically the disgruntled frown) on his face that he’d returned to consciousness, at least for a moment.  
  
_Do you recall our conversation in my office?_ He thought back at her before speaking, trying to say as much as he could before she shoved him back down again.  
  
“Get this bitch out of me and drop that saber out a fucking airlock I don’t care what happens, just- augh! Stop it!” He glared at the sight of the golden saber nestled in the tray of ashes in the corner of the room. “Don’t you _dare.”_  
  
Kylo clawed out his hand and shouted the first line again, _‘Sessuo Invicta, kioska havalijas!’_  
  
“If I leave now he’ll die! I swear it!” The same hybrid voice whined, but the haughtiness of her prior attitude had dropped from its tone.  
  
“She’s lying, Ben, there’s been times they survive just fine.”  
  
He snapped his head to the side to look down at her incredulously. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Her eyes darted to the side for just a split second before looking back to him, and that uncertainty told him all he needed to know.  
  
“If you pull me from him like this it will tear him to shreds-”  
  
“Ben don’t listen to it.”  
  
“-ragged, ruined, a fractured psyche, he might live if you consider an incoherent mess that can merely breathe ‘living’.”  
  
“Ben It’s a trick!”  
  
“Like she’s trying to trick you into destroying him?”  
  
“It’s not true, we’ve been over this, Ben.”  Rey kept repeating his name, trying to anchor him to her as she could feel him slipping away inside of himself, eyes searching the air in front of him as he tried to think during the tug of war between scavenger and Sith vying for his attention.  
  
“Do you think he’d want that? A man as sharp as him?”  
  
“He’ll be fine, Ben, this thing is trying to get the upper hand.”  
  
“He trusts you, Kylo. He believes in you.”  
  
“Ben, we need to finish this.”  
  
“Or would you just hide him away like some defective pet?”  
  
Rey still didn’t understand why the General’s wellbeing was so important to Kylo-  she assumed it was something to do with controlling the First Order. Invicta’s threats seemed strangely _intimate_ , making it sound like he actually cared for the man, which seemed ludicrous at first, but perhaps she wasn’t the only one that was holding back secrets on the deal that they made. At this thought she stuttered at a rebuttal, only managing to say his name, the realization of something deeper between them slowly dawning on her.  
  
“Ben… Ben?”  
  
“He’s terrified at the thought, I can feel it. He trusted you, Kylo, he even lo-”  
  
_“Enough!!!”_ Kylo thundered. “You promise to leave? I’ll be able to rip you out, you won’t have a second chance to play games with me.”  
  
Rey shook her head in horror. “No, oh stars Ben, no-”  
  
Invicta spoke fast, trying to solidify her grasp on Kylo's attention. “My work here is done, destiny fulfilled. If you have any hope of saving him you’d better hold him closely, use every bit of your ability to keep him alive. Smudge that line and I’ll leave him, but the rest is up to you. I’ll disappear into the force and be too weak to help him. That burden rests on you.”  
  
“Ben, that wasn’t the deal, listen to me!"  
  
"She calls you Ben, the name of a dead boy. You're Kylo Ren now, and Kylo is his. You know it."  
  
"Ben, we need to, hck!” He shot his hand out to the side to silence her, and she sputtered disbelief as she clawed at the invisible force around her throat.  
  
“Smudge it and I’ll go, all this can stop. Break the lines, Kylo. I swear to you. I swear.”  
  
He stepped forward, dragging his boot through the still damp paint, and the sound of a thousand sighs echoed through the room as the spell was broken. A woman stepped out of him, translucent and flickering.  
  
She shook her head and tutted condescendingly. “Hold him close, beast. He’s already fading.” She dissolved into nothingness and Hux went limp in the restraints. In his distraction he released Rey and ran forward, grabbing Hux and patting his cheek to try and wake him.  
  
“Hux, Hux I need-”  
  
“Step away from him, Ben.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Rey aiming a small blaster at him. She must have concealed it in one of her hip pouches. He hadn’t been paying any attention nor thought to pat her down, and now felt foolish for trusting her that much.  
  
“What the hell Rey?”  
  
“He’s evil, you know it. We can kill him and leave right now, you _will_ come with me. We-”  
  
“ _How dare you!”_ The fury that seared through him threatened to burn out every nerve in his body as he roared. _  
__  
__“Fine!”_ Rey leapt to the side to fire past Kylo and hit Hux. It was like everything moved in slow motion. He clawed his hand out, and before she could hit the ground and depress the trigger lightning shot forth and sent her flying back. She had just enough wherewithal to force the door open behind her. With a sweeping motion he forced the doors shut, sparks flying. He turned back to Hux, face pale and damp with sweat. Kylo reached two fingers to the clammy skin on his neck and could feel the faintest pulse.  
  
“No, no no no please, please Hux…” He focused, trying to pull Hux back to consciousness.  
  
Rey shattered her elbow when she hit the wall in the hallway, her yelp of pain attracting the attention of troopers who weren’t entirely sure whether they should help her or shoot her. She reached out with her good arm and fainted them with the force, stumbling to an access panel and pulling the data spike from one of her pouches. It was supposed to be stealthy, but as soon as the program initiated the self destruct started. It sent the clock flying down from the standard allotted 60 minutes to 10. The computerized voice garbled as it rapidly said all the numbers between 60 and 10 at once, before Hux’s crisp authoritative voice announced over the speakers.  
  
“Ten minutes until self-destruct” Rey took off running down the hallway. Phasma was standing outside the lift, and she threw her back with the force to loudly crash to the floor a few meters away. She punched the down button, made it to the hangar and sprinted through a hail of blaster fire as she threw herself onto the freighter’s ramp. Finn was waiting by the opening to hit the lock button, and the ramp rose to meet her as she flew towards it.  
  
“Let’s get out of here!” He’d left the engines running, and the seconds felt like minutes before they were out into the freedom of space, leaving the doomed Stardestroyer behind them.  
  
“Fuck!” Kylo didn’t know what to do. In moments like this; it was Hux barking orders that was his saving grace, ever the clear head above the storm. He didn’t know if it was actually Hux whispering into his head, or his subconscious doing its best to try to and get Kylo to act-  
  
_Use the force you obtuse cretin. Find the data spike and destroy it, isn’t that your specialty?_ _  
__  
_ He didn’t have time to wander the halls checking every panel. Kylo dropped to his knees, punched his fists into the ground and growled, pulling his awareness from Hux and bleeding out into the metal of the ship, his breath whispering down the wires, the cold edges of memory chips prickling along his lips. He could feel the strange technology, the out-of-placeness of the modified data spike. He bared his teeth and channeled his anger into it, willing it to explode.  
  
There was a loud pop and a sizzle as sparks sprayed out into in the hallway. The red lights cut off, returning to their usual overly-white color.  
  
_“Self Destruct has been aborted. Report for further instruction.”_ His relief was shorter lived than the flash of said sparks as he went back to tending to Hux. He’d stopped breathing during Kylo’s distraction.  
  
“No, Hux, damnit….  no, please. _Please.”_ His voice trembled as he begged to every star that was ever hung that he wouldn’t die. He forced the restraints open and laid him on the floor, leaning over him, at a loss as to what to do.  
  
Phasma shook her head as she recovered from the daze of being knocked out. Her head was still swimming, her mind relying on autopilot as she barked orders over the comm, storming down the hallway to the interrogation room. “Get the medical unit to the interrogation cells now.” The fact that Kylo hadn’t come running after the scavenger told her that something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
“But Captain, protocol states-”  
  
“Get medical units to interrogation _now!_ The Supreme Leader is injured!”  
  
She dipped into one of the lifts, popping open the hatch that held an emergency kit should something catastrophic happen and the lifts fail. She didn’t have to be force sensitive to feel the anguish coming from the interrogation hall. The doors of the room opened to reveal Kylo cradling Hux, tears pouring down his face as he did his best to focus himself, trying as hard as he could to keep him on this side of existence.  
  
She ran in, chromium plated armor squealing on the floor as she fell to her knees, sliding over to the General. She opened the emergency kit and rifled around for the adrenaline syringe.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I didn’t do this, damnit, I’m trying, I’m trying to _save_ _him_.”  She wasn’t moved by his display of emotion, focused instead on saving Hux and therefore herself at the same time. The self-destruct was devious indeed, and it wasn’t a possibility she’d considered in her plans.  
  
Phasma stabbed him in the heart and he gasped for air as the synthetic stimulant surged through his veins. Kylo lifted him from the floor, his forehead to Hux’s, his hand on his chest. The fact that he was still alive calmed him enough to focus, doing his best to heal what he could.  
  
Hux weakly licked his lips. Despite the disorientation and fog in his brain, he was coherent enough to note the deja vu of the moment. _The vision…_  
  
“She’s gone, “ he mumbled. “ I can feel it, I feel… hollow.”  
  
He faded back out of consciousness just as the medical team arrived. Kylo lifted him in his arms, gently lowering him onto the stretcher before medical personnel pushed him out of the way, a spidery medical droid skittering over him and beeping out his vitals. Phasma had requested a different doctor, one she knew she could trust, to stand in waiting should something happen. Doctor Othin was on duty though, and as she’d been with Kylo  & Hux through this bizarre ride, she felt like she earned the right to be there when she heard the call go out.  
  
She stood a couple of paces back, hovering as the team worked.  
  
“Supreme Leader, is there anything I need to-”  
  
“No.” Kylo cut her off, not even bothering to look up, still focusing on the General, following closely behind the medical team as they left the room.  
  
Othin laced her fingers together and rested them on top of her head, sighing in exasperation after they left, leaving her in alone in the interrogation cell. “I swear on hyperdrives and hypodermics, if I _ever_ get to the bottom of this I’ll consider my life well lived.” A glimmer caught her eye, and she smiled at the sight of the golden hilt nestled in the tray of rather questionable ashes.  
  
“The perfect excuse to get me back in there to nose around a bit, don’t mind if I do!” She picked it up and ran her fingers down the engraving, a sudden expression of awe lighting up her face.  
  
“Fate is a cunning thing indeed.” The doctor moved her face to slowly look around the room, smirking as her eyes dropped to the smudged runes on the floor. “Lets go check on our boys, shall we?” She sauntered down the hallway to the lifts, eyes as gold as the hilt that bounced in the pocket of her medic coat.  
  
-  
The red lines of laser light danced across Hux over and over and over again, unable to provide Kylo with a concrete reason as to why he kept slipping away. He’d already smashed two of them in fits of rage and thrown Doctor Roth from the room when he couldn’t provide any answers either.  
  
A sickeningly familiar presence crept into his awareness, and he looked over his shoulder to see the shell of Doctor Othin standing in the doorway of the private room.  
  
In the mayhem he hadn’t paid a single bit of attention to what happened to the saber. Invicta didn’t lie to him- she wasn’t strong enough to leave Hux safely, but she was certainly strong enough to take over someone that wasn’t force sensitive.  
  
“ _You._ You’re in her, aren’t you.”  
  
The doctor flickered in the same unnatural way Hux had, her voice taking a noticeably harsher tone.  
  
“I need you to listen very carefully, I’m only going to say this once. You need to heal him- violently separating us like that has essentially corrupted his life force. You can feel it. He’s injured, but not in the way modern medicine can heal. I need you both for the future and you cannot fail me.”  
  
“I don’t care what you need, I’ll _kill_ you for what you’ve done.”  
  
She snorted and narrowed her eyes, unsettlingly reminiscent of when Snoke would deride him. “I ordered the slaughter of my entire order and killed the only man I ever loved to ensure the safety of this prophecy. There are things bigger than ourselves at work here- _you_ don’t understand, but he does. In a way he killed himself for the First Order. Don’t let both mine _and_ his sacrifice amount to nothing. You _will_  let me leave this place.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You both need this. Without the Spire, you’ll lose this war. Your own mother will sign the execution order for you as well as your Grand Marshal. I’ve seen it.”  
  
The frantic beeping of machines distracted them both as his back arched on the table.  
  
“Sith hells!” She abandoned the standoff to rush over and hold her hands over him. “I’m not strong enough to do this. If he dies we all do.” Kylo’s emotion was both his strength and his weakness, and she played to it. “Don’t let him die when you could have stopped it. Can you live with that guilt? Another death like this on your hands would break you.”  
  
Kylo roared in frustration and thrust his hands out beside hers. “What am I supposed to do? Healing is a light side skill, I-”  
  
“Nonsense. Everything in the force draws on power. Push yourself into him, draw on your emotion. You’ll feel what needs to be done.” She placed her hands on top of his and closed her eyes, pulling Kylo in with her. It was like they’d dropped down into another dimension, both here and not at the same time.  
  
He was surrounded by blackness, and what appeared to be a tiny galaxy of stars twinkled where the General's body lay. He could feel the dying fragments of life floating beneath his hands, dimming and greying as they crumbled away into tiny clouds of ash. He brought the pieces into himself, using the darkness to weave them back together, taking from himself to light life back in them again. They began to glow anew, like a breeze flaring the hues of a smouldering coal. He stood for hours- body frozen, consciousness suspended in the black ether of the dark side of the force, consumed by it. Every flicker of rage and fury … and passion... and _love_... was a manifestation of energy that he used to mend the fractured being before him.  
  
It was the feeling of Hux taking one of his hands that brought him back to the physical plane.  
  
“Kylo…”  
  
“Hux!” He jolted when he came to, and in the passion of the moment the ache in his joints didn’t even register. “How do you feel? Are you alright? Say something, stars say something, please.” Her threats echoed in the back of his mind, and he was terrified that he was indeed ‘broken’.  
  
“You… are exacerbating my headache… as per usual.” He winced and went to push himself up, but a giant hand on his chest pushed him back down.  
  
“You need to rest. Scans say you’re showing the all the key symptoms of extreme exhaustion.” Hux sighed, not wanting to admit that the thought of staying in bed sounded absolutely fabulous to him at the moment.  
  
“That scavenger… had better be in my brig… or I will beat you… myself…” He smiled before fading back to sleep. Kylo groaned as he finally moved, pins and needles in his feet threatening to send him toppling to the floor. He summoned a chair and sat down beside the bed, getting the best sleep he’d had in days with his head resting on folded arms on the medical bed where Hux lay.  
  
  
Kylo didn’t leave his side, taking his meals and giving orders from just outside the room where Hux was recovering. The reason he gave was security, of course. It was two days later, when Kylo was sure he was asleep, that he stepped into one of the vacant rooms and sought out Rey.  She was alone in her cot, and jumped at the sound of a snarling voice coming from above her.  
  
“I disabled the data spike, you deceitful rebel  _bitch_.”

Brown eyes that were once soft and kind were spiked with gold, the darkness in him so thick that the space behind him was visibly dimmer.  
  
She’d been crying, but at that moment he didn’t care; he swore he’d never care for her again. “I didn’t want to leave you, Ben. I _tried_ to make you come with me!”  
  
“No, you tried to kill the man I love and leave our ashes to mix as we burned. You’re my enemy;  you always have been and I was a fool to ever think otherwise. Know this- we’re going to find you, and we’ll both watch the spark of life dim in your eyes as I kill the last Jedi."  
  
He took a step toward her, the darkness nearing with him as he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"And don't you _dare_ call me Ben. The Sith was right. Ben Solo. Is. _Dead_.”  
  
  
He disappeared and the lights in the room returned to their former brightness. She was stunned, mouth agape in shock at not only the plan being foiled, but the scathing words that came from his lips.  
  
Finn returned from grabbing an extra blanket for her, something to help support her injured arm that was awkwardly wrapped in a thick bacta gel pad.  
  
“Rey, are you alright?”  
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to recover from his words and pretend that it didn't happen. “Finn, I’m so grateful to have you, I hope you know that.”  
  
“You better be" he laughed, but when he sat on the side of the bed he took a bit more serious tone,  "You know I’d do anything for you.”  
  
“This is going to sound strange, but, would you lay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.”  
  
“Of course, here, lets get you situated first.” The cot was a small mattress tucked in a corner in the already tiny quarters of the old rebel ship. She shimmied till her back pressed the wall, and he tucked the folded blanket under her injured left arm. He laid down beside her, and took her right hand in his. “You get some sleep, and I’ll hold your hand so you know you’re not alone, okay?”  
  
She smiled softly. “Okay, goodnight, Finn.”  
  
“Goodnight, Rey.”  
  
In the wee hours of the morning she opened her eyes, still heavy with fatigue, to see that he was still with her. At some point in the night the blanket had gotten pushed aside and flattened, her head resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her protectively, and her bandaged arm instead using his chest to keep it propped up. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into him, his warmth lulling her back to sleep.  
  
Had she been more awake and Kylo been less distracted, they would have felt the surge across the force as the shell that was Doctor Othin awakened the other six sleeping Sith prophets on Korriban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So the incantation they use is (mostly) actual Sith words, trying to keep it legit. :)


	14. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invicta's made a serious mistake
> 
> Kylo & Hux are just beginning to handle the fallout of what happened

Doctor Oshin’s station was incredibly convenient. Invicta was able to scroll through personnel files, handpicking six people to go with her. With Kylo Ren lost in the depths of the other side, she had at least a _little_ bit of time to plan a proper escape. Under the guise of an emergency medical scan regarding the possible “contaminant” in the hangar, one by one each soldier entered the bay to meet with her.   
  
“Captain Dessan, so glad you could arrive on such short notice.” She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, eyes staring into his. The worried expression on his face melted away and was replaced with a blank stare. “There is something we must take care of planet-side. Prepare a small freighter, it’s of the utmost secrecy regarding the General’s condition.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.”   
  
“We must depart within an hour, see that it is done. I’ll take care of the manifest.”   
  
“It will be done, ma’am.”   
  
And so it went with the other five- overriding their minds and sending them on to their own separate tasks. An hour later she entered the hangar to see the six of them standing at the end of the ramp, awaiting their instructions. One of the flight managers ran over, a waving a datapad over his head.   
  
“Excuse me, Doctor, Doctor! There’s no log for this flight at all, I’m afraid you can’t leave until it’s done. Captain Dessan shouldn’t have even prepared the ship without the proper forms filled out.”   
  
She smiled as he approached and took the datapad from him. “What are you talking about? It’s right here. We’re retrieving a cure for General Hux’s malady. I highly doubt you want to keep the Supreme Leader waiting without his General over a clerical error.”   
  
“Oh…” his eyes glazed over as she returned it to him. He looked back down at the datapad, then back to her. “You’re right, it’s here. You’re going to, you’re going to... you’re going. Have a good trip, Doctor.” He waved the go-ahead signal and she quickly boarded with the others.   
  
“Lieutenant Cherak, get us to Korriban.”   
  
“Already got the coordinates punched in, Doctor.”   
  
“Excellent.”   
  
The unfortunate flight manager was distracted by a few other staff before making it back to the control center to enter their manifest information. He blinked, scrolling through the lists frantically, not seeing the log entry  regarding their shuttle expedition. The security clearances officer beside him narrowed her eyes as she watched him frantically scrolling.   
  
“What’s the holdup? You should have entered that before they went anywhere.”   
  
“It was an urgent departure… It was right here. It said they were going…”   
  
“Going where?”   
  
“I- I don’t remember. She said it was medical, for General Hux.”   
  
“You’d better hope they return before the end of your shift, Jensen. You know I have to report something like this to Phasma.”   
  
He shook his head, scrolling again and again and again. “But it was _right here!”_ _  
_ _-_ _  
_   
On the trip to Korriban two of the more strong-willed subjects broke of the trance she held over them, starting to question what they were doing and why they were even there.   
  
“Do you remember how long that hangar was cordoned off? Three days,” she snapped, “ General Hux is gravely ill, and you will do as I say. The Supreme Leader has tasked me with this journey, do you question him as well?”   
  
“The cargo we loaded is strange for such a short mission, is all. So many provisions.”   
  
Invicta huffed in irritation and rose to her feet. “We may have to trade for what we need. I have my reasons. Notify me when we are in orbit, I need to rest.” She was weary, and only had even more force work ahead of her once they landed. She couldn’t help but smirk, though,  as she walked to the cargo bay to find a good place to sit down and rest. For everything going terribly awry, nothing short of pure panic only a few hours earlier, things were still falling perfectly into place.   
  
_Fate is is at work  indeed._ _  
_ _  
_ It was only eight hours to the abandoned planet, but it was enough time for her to feel decently recovered. Any remaining fatigue was washed away by the adrenaline that flowed through her. Being so close to realizing her goal made her feel high on the moment.   
  
They landed near the ancient stone building, the stolen soldiers looking at her in confusion as she herded them down the ramp.  Before she opened the door Invicta held both hands out, her will slithering into their brains and firmly taking control. Once every expression was relaxed and compliant she gave her order.   
  
“I will put each of you into position in front of a durasteel plate. You will pull it open, pick up the lightsaber behind it, then turn to face me.”   
  
They did as they were told and moved into place, but the odd request strained her grasp on them. Four of the group were officers and their minds weren’t as easily molded as the Stormtroopers.   
  
“ _It is an honor to host a life greater than your own, do you accept this sacrifice?”_ She asked in High Sith, following the statement with a request in Basic. _  
_ _  
_ “What we are about to do will save your General, and bring the First Order to glory through a might that has not been seen in thousands of years. You accept what has been asked of you, yes?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
The sound of whispers echoed in the tiny room, lights flickering. The six took gasped in unison as the Sith sorcerers took command of their new vessels.   
  
The two troopers dropped their sabers to the ground, struggling to pull their helmets off, finally pulling free with a displeased grunt.   
  
“What is this? Augh! You promised to revive us in our old bodies!”   
  
She waved her hand dismissively. “That, I’m afraid, won’t be possible; but these will be more than sufficient. If not, we’ll find others.”   
  
“What else has gone wrong?” Kat’la huffed, tugging at the edges of her stiff First Order uniform.   
  
“I have had a _very_ difficult time since being awakened! A Jedi almost destroyed me, along with one of the most important ones in the prophecy less than a day earlier. I suggest you be more grateful, you could easily have been left suspended for eternity.”   
  
“How long has it been?”   
  
“Their new calendar references a “Battle of Yavin” as the starting date of a new timeline, which took place roughly five thousand years after our existence, give or take a few decades. I know you are upset, I can feel it. But come, see what has befallen our once great planet- it might help show you just how important our mission truly is.”   
  
They squinted in the bright sun, the two troopers putting their helmets back on to protect their faces against the blowing sands. They followed her to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the decaying tombs and up to the empty skies.   
  
“It’s all _gone…_ but... we reigned for thousands of years...” The disbelief in Situ’s voice left his words little more than a whisper.   
  
“It is. We are a myth, and a poorly told one at that. Come, no point in grieving now, there’s one surprise I have left. The ship we came here on is wonderful technology, but it will be nice to have something more familiar. Besides, considering the military force I stole it from, we’d be far too conspicuous.”   
  
She lead them back to the small building, and with a wave the gold panel above her sarcophagus swung open. It revealed a narrow stairway that lead down to a large durasteel room beneath the structure. A small Herald-class freighter sat waiting, looking pristine despite the long passage of time.   
  
“Amazing, how did you manage it?”   
  
“Lots of droids and lots of credits. With the temple nearing its destruction I wiped out most of the financial accounts. It only took a few days of droid labor to construct.”   
  
Their presence triggered the overhead lighting, awakening a Systech protocol droid that stepped from a hibernation enclave in the wall.   
  
“Greetings, Master. I have been rebooting every fifty years as programmed to ensure proper maintenance of this ship and structure. I am happy to report that out of :102 awakenings,  there have been :Zero major issues and :Zero intruders.”   
  
“Excellent, SK-47, you have done well.”   
  
The raising of the ship wasn’t graceful by any means. A  mixture of sandstone blocks, bones, and sand came tumbling through as the hydraulic doors parted into the walls. The shields protected the ship from the debris. Once the supplies were  moved from the First Order ship they quickly left the desert planet behind them.   
  
Invicta typed in the coordinates from the map and reached into her pocket to retrieve the coded trinkets hidden with each datacard.   
  
She leant back in the pilot’s seat, heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.   
  
_I left them in his coat._ _  
_ _  
_ She just had to hope the First Order didn’t get there before her. Given the disgruntled state of her compatriots, Invicta kept this little secret to herself for now. There was a lot of catching up to do anyways, and at some point she would need some actual sleep. She had been careless with the General’s physical form when she took control of him and her new body was considerably weaker. Purple veins could be seen beneath the more delicate skin, and unlike with the General, they weren’t healing. It was something she took note of to mull over later.   
\-   
  
Phasma had been notified of the unfortunate Jensen’s mishap, and by the time she had pinged the tracking signal and sent a team out to retrieve the ship they were long gone. The shifting sands had quickly filled the pit left by the collapsed building, a shallow sink hole the only evidence of the building’s existence.   
\-   
  
  
As Hux regained his strength his focus began to turn inward, replaying everything from the past few weeks on repeat. There was so much he couldn’t remember and for such a cerebral man it was horrifying. Bits and pieces would randomly pop into his mind and he’d have to stop what he was doing to chase the memory down, trying desperately to recall more of what surrounded it.   
  
When Kylo returned to check on him he was sitting up in the medical bed with his datapad in his lap. Rather than his usual typing away he was staring off to the corner of the room, lost in thought. Kylo hovered, concerned. He knew Hux had a lot to process, but his growing silence was worrisome.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
Hux snapped out of his trance to glare at him. “The machines would tell you if something was wrong, stop asking me that,” he grumbled. “I’m not some frail invalid, and the sooner that sham of a medical professional releases me to duty I’ll be better.”   
  
Kylo went to put a hand on his arm and he flinched under the contact. Kylo snatched his hand back, and the hurt expression on his face only served to make Hux even _more_ frustrated. He tossed his datapad to the side and laid back, rolling over to face the wall.   
  
“I just need to be alone.”   
  
Kylo bit his lip and stared at him for a moment, trying to find something else to say. Afraid to bother him even more, he left without saying another word. There was no particular destination, he just wanted to be _anywhere_ but the medical bay. Eventually he found himself in an empty overseer room for one of the repair hangars, watching as technicians diligently tended to damages and upgrades for the various vessels that made up their fleet. Sadness weighed heavy in his chest, threatening to suck him into the black hole that pulled where his heart should be.   
  
“Was it her?” he whispered to the empty room. “Did she… Did she make him…”   
  
He couldn’t finish the sentence.   
  
“Make him love you?” The leather of his gloves creaked, hands tightening into fists at the sound of Rey’s voice. Kylo could see her reflection in the glass but refused to turn and look at her. The pressure of his fury built with every passing second, like a hyperdrive pushing past capacity.   
  
“Traitor.”   
  
“I would never have expected that from you. Never. If you could fall in love with the murderer of billions, I suppose Ben Solo really _is_ dead.”   
  
“I’ll _show_ you _‘dead’_ .”   
  
In one fluid motion he ignited his saber and spun around with a snarl, only to swing through nothingness. The lack of a target pushed him over the edge and he roared, wailing blows on every panel in the room.  The arc of a particularly heavy backswing shattered the glass behind him. He stilled, chest heaving, to see that everyone on the work floor had stopped to watch. He wanted to slash every single face upturned face that witnessed his anger, as if they somehow knew it was a burning sorrow more than a display of fury.   
  
Kylo holstered his saber, stormed into the hallway and back to the medbay to demand answers from Hux; but when he burst through the doors the bed was empty. Despite the doctor’s insistence that he stay, Hux had returned to his quarters. Again, Kylo was hurt; the action only convincing that snake of self-loathing lurking within that anything between them was a ruse, some trick of the Sith that had possessed him.   
  
Rather than seek him out Kylo returned to his own quarters, berating himself for being so foolish. There was no peace there, though, and he paced the rooms like a caged animal.  He worked himself up into a frenzy, mind replaying the softer moments of their interactions, the way Hux would hold his arm over him in the night, how he tended to him after the incident on Hoth, and the contentedness that Hux felt in Kylo’s presence; something that he was too afraid to admit even to himself.   
  
No, that was real… it _had to_ be.   
  
_It had to be. I have to know._ _  
_ _  
_ He did his best not to sprint down the corridors, stopping abruptly when he reached the General’s door. Kylo placed his palm on the door, reaching out with his awareness.   
  
The pain and despair were so acute and so intense that it overwhelmed any other emotion. Hux was absolutely miserable. He wondered despondently if it was embarrassment at what they’d done, and perhaps it was why he flinched at his touch. Instead of forcing the doors open he hit the comm button. No answer. He felt sheepish as he tried again.   
  
“Hux… Hux it’s me.”   
  
Nothing. He chewed his lip for a moment, considering just turning to leave before deciding to punch in his override code. The doors opened to reveal a pitch black room behind them. Using the force as his guide, he made his way through the darkness to the open bedroom door. There was just enough light for Kylo to make out his silhouette; Hux was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the side of his bed and watching the stars fly past through the transparisteel.   
  
“Hux.”   
  
The voice that replied was thick and raspy, and Kylo was sure that if he saw his face his eyes would be red. Whether it was from sadness or anger, he couldn’t say.   
  
“You’re the only force user of the First Order now. Congratulations.”   
  
In disbelief, Kylo said nothing and walked towards him, heavy foot falls stopping at the foot of the bed, unsure if he should get any closer.   
  
“I am just a mere mortal now. Dull and powerless. At least leave me the right to suffer this indignity alone before having to expose my weakness to my men. Beg’ pardon, _your_ men… Supreme Leader.”   
  
Kylo’s eyes were slowly adjusting to the starlight, the only source of illumination in the room. As Hux cleared the last of the liquor from his rocks glass, he could just make out the glint of a tear roll down his face. Kylo walked to stand over him, blocking the stars and leaving him in shadow. His voice was low, doing his best to stay calm despite the maelstrom of emotions whirling in his chest.   
  
“You... have... the _nerve-_ ”   
  
“Was any of it real, Kylo?” Hux snapped, interrupting him, “Or were you just obsessed with my new-found abilities? Some oddity of  Sith magic to dissect and conquer? Be honest with me.”   
  
It made sense now. Hux was projecting his own obsession with power onto _him,_ and the feelings of sadness weren’t just at losing his ability to wield the force, but he was afraid the only person he’d made himself vulnerable to was judging him just as harshly as he was.   
  
“You tell me, Hux- were you just trying to manipulate me?”   
  
“Initially, I wanted to punish you.”  the response hung in the air for a moment as he swirled the ice in his empty glass. “Classic misdirection, though, answering my question with a question. It tells me all I need to know; that I need more liquor and you need to leave.” Hux slipped the blanket from his shoulders and stood to shove past Kylo but he stopped him, snatching the glass from his grasp and throwing it to shatter on the floor.   
  
“Stars, Ren! Don’t you-”   
  
His tirade was cut off when Kylo grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. There was no hesitation as Hux returned the kiss fervently, hands grabbing his hips and pulling him close.  Kylo relished the taste of him, not realizing till his tongue dipped between parted lips how much he had missed simply kissing his lover. Feeling it might go too far for Hux's weakened state if they continued, Kylo pulled away.  They stood, staring at each other in the starlight.   
  
“For always mocking me, it seems now _you’re_ the idiot... Grand Marshal.”   
  
Hux allowed himself a tiny smirk,  “Yes, well, let’s not forget that it took me being half drunk and half dead for you to earn this little victory.”   
  
Kylo pulled his thin frame close and wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering as he nuzzled into his neck. “You almost _did_ die, Hux. I… I was terrified.”   
  
Hux couldn’t bring himself to ruin the moment with a sharp retort, instead just holding him even tighter.

 

  
“ _But you saved me,_ ”  he whispered.

  
  
_“I did._ ”

 

  
  
They stayed  like that for a moment, each relieved that they weren’t alone, and that what had grown between them was genuine. Kylo guided him backward, gently pushing him down onto the bed.  

  
  
“Lie down. Alcohol is the last thing you need right now, have you eaten?”   
  
Hux laid back onto the pillows and moved his attention to the nightstand, sighing at the sight of two rectangular bricks. “I have nutrient bars, I’ll be fine.”  
  
Kylo pulled the blanket up over him, and though Hux couldn’t really see his face he could make out the grin in his voice. “They don’t taste very good, do they.”  
  
“What was that, approximately three whole minutes you went without being an absolute cretin? Aside from when you’re asleep, I believe that’s a record.”   
  
“This cretin was going to bring you something from the caf, but you’re right, you have nutrient bars, you’ll be fine.” Hux grabbed his wrist pulled him down before he could leave.   
  
“Don’t go yet.” Only Hux could make a soft plea sound like an order, and  Kylo obliged, awkwardly climbing over to lie beside him on the bed. Hux curled into him like a contented cat, exhaling with a shuddering sigh. “Thank you. I… I sleep better when you’re with me.”  
  
“Hux?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can we still do this, be together, in the future, without one of us being gravely injured?”  
  
“Well I think that’s generally how anyone would prefer it, yes.”  
  
Barely a minute passed before a soft snore told Kylo that he was asleep. He tried very carefully, and _almost_ unsuccessfully, to sneak off the bed without waking him. There wasn’t just happiness that their relationship, whatever it was, still stood, but a feeling of wholeness he’d never had before. Everything felt, well, just _right._ For the first time in almost a decade he had a true companion, someone that wanted to be with him rather than own or use him.  
  
Maybe the scavenger was right. Kylo loved him, and Hux loved him back. He was sure Invicta almost said it in the interrogation room, and at the time he cut her off because he couldn’t bear to hear it.   
  
He caught strange looks as he strode across the caf, still fairly crowded towards the beginning of the dinner rush. He disappeared behind the line and back into the kitchen area, no one daring enough to question him. It took the droids awhile to find everything he needed, but eventually he left with a small bag of assorted food items and returned to his quarters to dust off his barely used kitchenette.   
  
A little over an hour and two burned fingers later, Kylo returned to check on Hux with a thermos in his hands. He never thought “cute” would be a word he’d used to describe Hux, but when he called the lights on the little groan of disapproval he made couldn’t be described as anything but.   
  
“It’s the time we’d usually take dinner, so I brought you something.” Hux pushed himself into a sitting position, stifling a yawn. Kylo sat on the other side of the bed, unscrewing the lid and handing it to him. “Careful, it’s still hot.”  
  
He took the thermos and arched an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you went through all the trouble to keep me alive just to poison me.”  
  
Kylo laid out on the bed and propped himself up on one elbow, doing his best to keep a straight face. “No, I already tried that. It didn’t work.”  
  
Hux had the thermos halfway to his mouth and froze, narrowing his eyes, unsure of how serious he was.   
  
“Not too long ago I sent a scout out to find the most venomous thing in the galaxy, and when she said she’d found it, I opened the message on my datapad to see a picture of you.”  
  
Hux huffed, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “You’re absolutely kriffing insufferable. On second thought I can only hope this is poisoned.” He took a sip and closed his eyes, sighing in enjoyment. “Stars, I _must_ be ill for anything from the caf to taste this delicious.”  
  
Kylo looked away shyly  “I, um, I made it for you. Shellava soup always helped when I didn’t feel well.”  
  
“I had no idea you could cook, how decidedly... odd.”  
  
“I spent a lot of time with kitchen droids when I was younger, sometimes they’d let me help. I learn better with my hands.”  
  
Hux snorted. “Kitchen droids. They can follow a recipe, but it’s nothing compared to having a meal made by an actual living being. My mother was a cook, and a damn fine one at that.”  
  
“My mother spent too much time in the Senate to bother with things like that.” He’d never spoken of his mother with Hux before and desperately wanted to change the subject. He moved closer and laid his head in his lap, “But I’m glad you like it.”  
  
They sat in silence for some time, Hux sipping the savory broth and running his fingers through Kylo’s hair. He’d almost drifted off to sleep when Hux shifted beneath him.   
  
“If you're going to stay you need to change, you can’t sleep fully dressed.” Kylo yawned and pushed himself up, and Hux rose shakily, stumbling over the edge of his comforter as he rounded the corner of the bed. The half-full thermos went flying but stopped mid-arc, suspended in the air. Kylo’s back straightened, and Hux stayed frozen in place, eyes wide with horror.   
  
Kylo’s voice sounded strangled as he spoke. “Hux,  I…”, he swallowed nervously, “I’m… not… doing… that…”  
  
The color drained from Hux’s face. _“No.”_    
  
A dent appeared in the side of the metal container.   
  
_“No…”_ _  
__  
_ And another.   
  
“ _No no no!”_   
  
He closed his fist and the thermos crumpled as he screamed in anguish. “I thought you said…! But I! I don’t understand! I felt it though! She’s _gone!_ But why is?! _What_ is!? _Where! is! that! damn! lightsaber!”_ He was staring at his palms as if they’d caught fire as he yelled. _  
__  
_ Kylo rushed around the bed and grabbed Hux by the shoulders, squeezing till he looked up at him. _  
__  
_ “She _is_ gone, Hux, the saber isn’t on the ship anymore. I promise, I _promise_ you she’s gone.”  
  
“Then what is this, how am I-”  
  
Kylo pulled him tight, trying his best to calm him as Hux trembled in his arms. “I- I can’t do that again, Kylo. I can’t, I just-”  
  
“I know, I know, but you’re fine Hux, I swear it. I think this is my fault, when I healed you… It’s a lot to talk about right now.” He not only had to explain to Hux that Invicta escaped, but how exactly he’d gone about saving him as well. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have just yet. “We both need rest, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”  
  
Hux pushed away, shaking his head. “No, no we will _damn_  well talk about it _right_ now!”  
  
He almost felt bad doing it, but really believed it was the best thing to do at the moment- Kylo reached out and fainted him with the force, catching Hux as he fell forward. He returned him to bed and tucked him in, then undressed and snuggled up beside him.   
  
Future Kylo would deal with the fall out, he decided, but for right now they both got some much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Herald Class freighter is as ship from the Knights of the Old Republic Era, which is kind of around when Invicta is from. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to get the next chapter up, I've really enjoyed writing this and I can't believe the story is almost over. It's probably going to have to be a two-parter chapter :P
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kind criticisms welcome! Add me on tumblr @ DarlingofDathomir for more Kylux business and Star Wars posting <3


End file.
